C'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la politique
by messaline64
Summary: Dans une société où l’homosexualité est niée encore bien plus qu’elle n’est condamnée, Drago Malefoy et Ron Weasley ont décidé de ne pas faire de vague. Mais un jour, tout change...
1. Chapter 1

La principale qualité de Drago Malefoy ? La lucidité. Il sait parfaitement que les journalistes l'adorent, il sait aussi exactement pourquoi : parce qu'il est riche, beau et controversé. Le tout sans vulgarité. Moins flippant que son père mais tout aussi fascinant, plus ambigüe donc plus intéressant qu'Harry Potter. Il fait vendre du papier, et en plus il le fait avec classe. Il est la quintessence de leur bon client.

Déjà après la guerre, ce sont les journalistes qui ont transformé le bourreau qu'il croyait être en une victime au destin tragique. Son acquittement devant le Haut Tribunal chargé de juger les crimes de guerre, il ne le doit qu'à eux.  
Grâce aux médias, il est devenu l'enfant martyre de la guerre, donné en pâture à Voldemort par des parents indignes, contraint de mourir ou de devenir un meurtrier. On l'a pardonné, mieux, on l'a plaint. L'idée a si bien gagné la population que, dans un inversement de valeurs assez hallucinant, certains en viennent à reprocher à Harry Potter de n'avoir rien fait pour lui venir en aide.

Oui, les médias l'adorent. Alors, il y a quelques semaines, quand il a eu besoin d'eux, il n'a eu qu'à demander. Quand il a décidé que l'Angleterre entière devait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, il n'a eu qu'à le leur faire savoir.

Mais soyons honnêtes, s'ils l'inondent de questions – toujours les mêmes d'ailleurs – ce n'est pas qu'ils s'intéressent à ce qu'il raconte, non, ça, ça passe au second plan.

Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est lui. Tous des cannibales… Sa famille, sa vie, ses doutes, et puis sa vie sexuelle bien sûr, ça, ça les passionne. Il n'y a pas un jour où il n'ait pas son nom dans les journaux, pas un seul sorcier dans tout le pays qui ignore le nom de son association ; tout le monde connaît son argumentaire et ses revendications par cœur ; mais ce n'est pas gratuit – rien ne l'est jamais – et sa vie privée est maintenant exposée à tous les regards. C'est le prix à payer, évidemment, et il ne s'en plaint pas… enfin, un peu quand même, surtout pour son fils.

Scorpius ne comprend rien bien sûr – il a trois ans – mais tous ces gens qui les dévisagent quand ils marchent ensemble dans la rue, qui les interpellent (gentiment ou moins gentiment, c'est selon), qui murmurent sur leur passage… Drago ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire que ce n'est pas bon pour lui. Il ne culpabilise pas vraiment. Il sait qu'il est un bon père, la question n'est pas là.  
Un bon père, c'est aussi, c'est surtout, quelqu'un dont on peut être fier, n'est-ce pas ? S'il fait ce qu'il fait, c'est aussi dans l'espoir que Scorpius soit un peu fier de lui, plus tard, quand il comprendra… alors, non, il ne culpabilise pas, il s'inquiète, c'est tout. Ca fait partie du boulot, s'inquiéter. Lucius, lui, ne s'inquiétait jamais pour Drago. Faire exactement l'inverse de ce qu'a fait son père, c'est un peu la base de la méthode d'éducation de Drago, alors ça le rassure.

Drago parle donc beaucoup en ce moment, probablement plus qu'au cours des vingt-deux dernières années. Il parle partout (à la radio, dans les journaux, dans des réunions) et surtout pour tout le monde. Les insultes, il les ignore. Les lettres anonymes, il les brûle. Les hystériques qui lui hurlent qu'il ne devrait même pas avoir le droit d'approcher un enfant, il leur lance un sourire sardonique ou un regard méprisant – c'est selon l'humeur. De toute façon, c'est rare. La réaction la plus courante, c'est l'hébétude.

Bien sûr, ils savent vaguement que ça existe. Ils ont bien remarqué que leurs voisins qui vivent ensemble depuis vingt ans ont l'air un peu plus que colocataires, malgré ce qu'ils disent ; que leur vieil oncle resté célibataire regarde avec beaucoup d'insistance les joueurs de quidditch sans jamais connaître le score ; que leur cousine refuse bien violemment tous les mariages qu'on lui propose. Oui, ils ont remarqué, mais ils ne s'en soucient pas vraiment, pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Après tout, quelle importance ?

Parlez-leur « homosexualité », pour voir. Faites l'expérience. Une seule réponse : « C'est un truc moldu ça, non ? ». Ne riez pas, c'est ce qu'ils disent, tous, depuis toujours. Bon, si on insiste assez, si on est super convainquant, ils finissent bien par reconnaître : « Peut-être quelques sorciers… mais des nés-moldus alors… et puis juste « en plus », pour essayer quoi ! ». Et puis ils changent vite de sujet, parce qu'après tout, encore une fois, quelle importance ? C'est pas comme si on les voyait.

Parce que justement, on ne les voit pas. On n'en entend pas parler. Homo, gay, pédé, gouine… ce sont juste des mots qu'on ne prononce jamais. Et Drago ? Eh bien, il ne les prononçait pas plus que les autres. Ca avait quelques avantages : pas d'insulte, pas de discrimination. Ca lui convenait. Et pas de reconnaissance, pour ainsi dire pas d'existence, ça ne l'embêtait pas ? Non, ça ne l'embêtait pas. Et puis un jour ça a changé ; un jour il est devenu l'incarnation même de l'homosexualité pour tous les sorciers d'Angleterre. Comment ? Longue histoire. Je vous raconterai, promis, mais plus tard.

Pour l'instant, Drago s'occupe de son fils. Enfin, il se contente plutôt de le regarder jouer. Il l'observe, longtemps. Et puis il se décide à aller s'asseoir à côté de lui et demande :  
- Tu joues à quoi, mon ange ?  
Scorpius se détourne alors de sa vingtaine de petits cubes. Il adore ces cubes, il les manipule toujours avec beaucoup d'attention, comme s'il s'agissait d'une science très complexe. Il pose son regard bleu orage sur père et dit :  
- Tu peux pas comprendre, t'es trop grand.  
Et il retourne à son occupation première, sans autre forme de procès.  
Alors le jeune homme passe sa main dans les cheveux de son petit garçon avec un sourire attendri. Il hésite encore entre insister ou bien l'abandonner à son jeu quand on sonne à la porte.

Drago soupire. Il est épuisé, il ne veut qu'une seule chose : passer une soirée paisible avec son fils. C'est donc de mauvaise grâce qu'il se traîne jusqu'à l'entrée. Sur le pas de sa porte, la dernière personne qu'il aurait imaginé y trouver. Revenant rapidement de sa surprise, il prend son air le plus moqueur et lance :  
- Ronald Weasley ! Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es perdu dans les beaux quartiers et tu ne retrouves plus le chemin de plouc-ville. C'est facile, il suffit de suivre les mecs habillés comme des sacs, ils vont sûrement du côté de chez toi !  
Ca fait longtemps que Drago n'a plus insulté personne, mais il n'a pas perdu la main et ça lui fait plaisir. Mais alors qu'il se fait cette réflexion, se peint sur le visage de Ron quelque chose qui ressemble à de la déception ; et le remord montre le bout de son nez.  
- Hé, Weasley ! Je déconne, tu sais. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
- Rien, j'aurais pas dû venir, c'était stupide, répond Ron d'une voix blanche.  
Drago n'a besoin que d'une seconde pour se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas : Ron a l'air d'un enfant perdu.  
- Bon, maintenant que tu es là, autant me dire ce qui t'amène.  
Ron aurait préféré entrer, s'asseoir, avoir un verre dans les mains… ça aurait donné un peu de normalité à cette situation passablement surréaliste ; mais Malefoy ne quitte pas l'encadrement de la porte, en fait, il ne bouge que pour jeter quelques regards à l'intérieur de l'appartement. On dirait qu'il surveille quelque chose. « Son fils, pense Ron, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait un fils ».  
- Alors ? insiste Drago.  
Ron n'a plus vraiment le choix. Partir, c'est se ridiculiser… et puis partir pour aller où ? Il faut parler maintenant. Mais comment dire ce qu'il n'a jamais dit auparavant ? Où trouver la force ?  
- J'ai quitté Hermione, dit lentement Ron.  
- Et en quoi ça me concerne ? demande Malefoy.  
Ron sort alors un prospectus de la poche de son imperméable et le tend à Malefoy en disant :  
- J'ai lu ça, et puis j'ai entendu tes interviews aussi.  
Drago déplie le flyer. En caractère gras on peut lire : « Parce que personne ne devrait avoir honte d'aimer, soutenez la toute première Association de défense des sorciers homosexuels ». C'est son association. Ses prospectus. Ceux qu'il a fait distribuer pendant les dernières semaines.  
Drago cherche dans le regard de Ron la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonne, et l'y trouve.  
- Je peux pas aller chez Harry, dit le rouquin, ni encore moins chez un de mes frères… je savais pas quoi faire.  
Drago a envie d'obliger Ron à relever la tête. Il pourrait lui dire qu'il n'a pas à avoir honte, qu'il est avec quelqu'un qui le comprend maintenant, que tout ira bien… mais il se revoit à Poudlard, il repense à leur passé, alors il se contente s'écarter du seuil de la porte et de dire :  
- Entre.

La première chose que voit Ron en entrant dans l'appartement de Drago, c'est un petit garçon qui doit avoir entre deux et trois ans. L'innocence à l'état pur. Un petit être qui ne sait rien encore de la dureté du monde, qui n'a jamais été rejeté.  
- Scorpius, viens dire bonjour !  
Il y a quelque chose d'infiniment doux dans la voix de Malefoy quand il s'adresse à son fils, alors malgré son désarroi Ron sourit. Le petit garçon trottine jusqu'à son père qui le prend dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la hauteur de son invité.  
- Scorpius, je te présente Ron. Il va rester ici ce soir, et peut-être quelques jours, d'accord ?  
Pour toute réponse l'enfant enfouit son visage dans le cou de son père.  
- Excuse-le, il aime pas trop les étrangers. Bon, je vais le coucher et lui raconter une histoire, ça devrait prendre à peu près vingt minutes, t'as qu'à faire comme chez toi en attendant.  
Ron hoche vaguement la tête en signe d'assentiment et Drago disparait avec son fils dans une petite pièce contigüe au salon.  
Ron s'est assis sur le canapé en cuir du salon. Comme il s'y attendait, c'est un très bel appartement. De là où il est, il peut voir, au-dessus de lui, une mezzanine où sont apparemment installés le bureau et la chambre de Malefoy. Tout est en acajou, en cuir, en marbre, mais bizarrement, ça n'a rien d'impressionnant. Peut-être est-ce les jouets qui traînent un peu partout ou bien les dessins d'enfant qui ornent les murs, mais cet endroit a quelque chose de chaud, de familial… presque comme au Terrier.

Scorpius a eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir ce soir-là. Peut-être la présence de Ron le perturbe-t-elle ? Peut-être sent-il une certaine tension dans l'air depuis le si médiatique coming out de son père ? Drago est un peu inquiet ; il s'est lancé inconsidérément dans cette histoire. Il a agi sur un coup de tête et ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas. Il prend une chaise, s'assoit près du lit à barreau de son garçon et fait le bilan des derniers événements.

Vous voulez toujours que je vous raconte comment ça s'est passé ? Allons-y.

Au début, c'était juste une affaire, un dossier de plus à examiner.  
Un matin, Drago trouva sur son bureau le contrat de Miles Bletchet – un joueur de quidditch adulé par ses fans et respecté par ses pairs – avec l'équipe des célèbres Faucons de Falmouth. Dessus, une note lapidaire sur un post-it : « L'entraîneur veut le virer à moindre frais. Trouve la faille. ».  
Drago, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de discuter les ordres, éplucha donc le contrat : dates, signatures, closes ambigües… en vain. Il était en béton armé et ils auraient du mal à renvoyer Miles de l'équipe sans en payer le prix.  
Le même jour, Drago déjeuna pour la première fois avec Me Leclerc, l'associé principal du cabinet d'avocats pour lequel il travaillait.  
Depuis plusieurs semaines, une rumeur circulait parmi les stagiaires : on disait que Leclerc choisirait parmi eux son nouveau collaborateur. Dès les premiers mots de son patron, le jeune homme comprit : ce déjeuné était en fait un entretien d'embauche qui ne disait pas son nom. Le repas se déroula très bien et l'avocat conclut avec un sourire paternaliste :  
- Bien, bien, vous êtes un très bon élément, Drago. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai insisté pour qu'on vous confie le contrat de Bletchet. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?  
- Il est plus que solide. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait rien à faire.  
Leclerc hocha gravement la tête avant de dire :  
- Je m'en doutais. Les entraineurs ont tellement peur de perdre leurs bons joueurs qu'ils leur font des contrats imparables, sans même songer que ça pourrait jouer contre eux un jour. Bon, il faudra éviter le tribunal, les dommages et intérêts accordés à Bletchet seraient trop énormes, sans parler du scandale. Rencontrez-le, voyez dans quel état d'esprit il est et faites lui une proposition en fonction. Si vous le sentez très remonté et prêt à se battre, demandez lui combien il veut, et on avisera. D'accord ?  
Drago acquiesça, mais demanda tout de même :  
- Pourquoi ils veulent le virer exactement ? C'est le meilleur joueur qu'ils aient, ça n'a aucun sens.  
L'avocat eut un petit rire odieux avant de répondre :  
- Disons qu'il avait… de mauvaises habitudes de vie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
Le jeune homme réfléchit sous le regard curieux de son patron qui attendait avec une impatience évidente que son employé percute.  
Il ne pouvait s'agir ni de drogues, ni d'alcool… si tel avait été le cas, Miles aurait failli à son contrat et Drago n'aurait pas eu à passer la journée à chercher une faille inexistante.  
- Scandale sexuel ? finit-il par demander.  
- Exactement ! s'exclama Leclerc avec un rire gras.  
- Prostituée ?  
L'avocat eut un petit sourire indulgent avant de dire :  
- Comme si on se faisait virer d'une équipe pour avoir fréquenté des prostituées !  
- Mineure ?  
- Ca aurait pu.  
C'est alors que le jour se fit dans l'esprit de Drago. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Il eut soudain l'impression d'avoir un poids sur la poitrine.  
- Garçons… dit Malefoy d'une voix à peine audible.  
L'avocat sembla surpris par la réaction de son stagiaire et lui lança en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos :  
- Hé ! Faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils, mon vieux ! J'avoue que moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc. Mais soyons réalistes, c'est beaucoup plus répandu que ce qu'on veut bien le croire. Quand même, lui qui passait pour un héros aux yeux de nos enfants… enfin, il va quitter l'équipe et il n'y aura plus de problème.  
Puis il ajouta d'un ton compatissant qui fut pour Drago le comble de l'insupportable :  
- Vous étiez un de ses fans, c'est ça ? Je suis désolé.  
Drago ne réussit plus à prononcer un seul mot. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait directement confronté à quelque chose de cet ordre.  
Et c'est là que ça l'a frappé : on enlevait à Miles sa carrière car il ne s'était pas caché aussi bien qu'il aurait dû ?  
Quelque chose se révolta en lui et pour la première fois il se posa cette question : pourquoi devaient-ils se cacher exactement ?  
Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Drago n'alla pas travailler. Il enquêta. Il traîna dans les QG des sorciers gays (tous situés du côté moldu) et posa des questions. La vérité lui sauta au visage : toute une communauté souffrait, et il était temps de faire quelque chose pour elle.  
Il n'avait besoin que de deux choses : de l'argent et des partisans. L'argent, il l'avait, ce n'était pas un problème. Pour les partisans… il commença par Miles Bletchet. Ca se passa mal, vraiment mal. Il quitta son appartement sans avoir réussi à le convaincre d'aller au tribunal.  
Il se lança donc dans cette aventure avec quelques personnes avec qui il avait sympathisé durant ses semaines d'enquête : Laurel, Chris et Rebecca. A eux quatre, ils montèrent une association, trouvèrent des locaux, imprimèrent des prospectus, écrivirent des pétitions… mais ça ne décollait pas, personne ne voulait les entendre.  
Alors Drago se décida à convoquer les médias et fit son coming out. Le scandale était lancé.

C'est ainsi que depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, toute l'Angleterre ne parle plus que de Drago Malefoy et de son homosexualité.

C'est drôle comme même en y réfléchissant très longtemps, il est impossible d'anticiper toutes les conséquences d'une décision. Si on avait dit à Drago Malefoy que son coming out ramènerait Ron Weasley dans sa vie, il aurait réfléchit à deux fois avant de le faire… et il aurait sûrement eu tord.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de CACP! Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des rviews pour le premier, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture!

II

Vu de l'extérieur, c'est un adorable tableau que la vie de Ronald Weasley. Le genre de tableau qui met du baume au cœur les jours de vague à l'âme ou bien les jours de pluie. Vous savez, ces jours où l'on rêve à des soirées au coin du feu. Où l'on se dit que rien ne vaut la tradition, que tout était mieux avant. Où l'on songe à déménager à la campagne, à vivre au rythme des saisons. En un mot, ces jours où l'on s'imagine qu'il serait bon de retrouver les « vraies valeurs ». Grâce au ciel, à un moment où à un autre, la pluie s'arrête et notre délire réactionnaire annuel avec elle.

Malheureusement pour Ron Weasley, chez lui, la pluie ne cesse jamais. De la tradition et des vraies valeurs, il en mange à tous les repas. Il en est malade, lui, de ce tableau qui nous fait rêver à intervalle régulier. Il le connaît par cœur. Il en voit toute la laideur avec bien plus d'acuité que nous n'en fantasmons la beauté.

Laissez-moi vous le dépeindre en quelques lignes.  
D'abord le côté face. Une mère aimante et un père attentif ; six frères et sœurs, tous mariés et toujours présents aux réunions de famille hebdomadaires, avec conjoints et progéniture en bandoulière ; une bonne humeur constante ; des amis nombreux ; une fiancée jolie, intelligente et généreuse. Tout cela est d'une charmante perfection et, avouons-le, d'un ennui mortel.

Mais rassurez-vous, voilà le côté pile. Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est nettement moins joli.  
Une mère qui étouffe ses enfants sous la chaleur de son amour maternelle sans jamais écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire – ni encore moins deviner ce qu'ils taisent. Un père plein de bonnes intentions, mais prisonnier d'un univers étriqué et d'une incapacité presque clinique à envisager quoi que ce soit qui en dépasse les limites. D'interminables réunions de famille où chacun est contraint d'être d'humeur joyeuse sous peine d'être regardé avec tristesse et incompréhension. Des conversations trop animées pour être sincères, où l'on cache l'absence de véritable échange sous un embrouillamini de paroles vides. Le rejet de la marginalité, la peur de la différence. Le poids d'une tradition d'un autre âge qui efface les personnalités avec une cruelle efficacité. Et les non-dits, bien sûr, oppressants et omniprésents. Ces non-dits qui donnent à Ron envie de pleurer, de hurler, quand il n'a le droit que de sourire.

Oh, bien sûr ils ne sont pas méchants. Sa famille, ses amis, sa fiancée, ce sont tous « des gens biens ». Des héros même pour certains. Mais ils se sentent tellement bien, tellement à leur place dans ce tableau, qu'ils ne peuvent envisager la possibilité que certains désirent autre chose. Leur modèle est le modèle idéal, ils en ont la conviction. Tout y est en ordre, rien n'y est menaçant. On y respecte les traditions et les valeurs. On se marie, on fait un travail honnête, on a entre trois et huit enfants qu'on élève dans le respect de la morale pour qu'ils puissent à leur tour reproduire ce modèle. Et tout est pour le mieux.

Même Hermione – qui vient d'une famille moldue qui n'a rien de conservatrice – même Harry – qui haïssait tant le manque d'ouverture d'esprit des Dursley – acceptent avec une facilité étonnante cette vie recroquevillée sur elle-même, ignorante de tout ce qui n'est pas elle.

Le monde sorcier est ainsi fait. Et il y encore quelques semaines, Ron croyait être seul à se sentir mourir lentement, étouffé sous le poids de ses conventions.

Un jour pourtant, quelqu'un vint tout bouleverser. Ron Weasley trouva en la personne de Drago Malefoy une fenêtre sur un autre monde. Ou du moins sur la possibilité d'un autre monde. A chaque fois qu'il lisait une de ses interviews, qu'il l'entendait à la radio, il lui semblait qu'il pouvait à nouveau respirer librement. Comme au temps de son enfance, avant qu'il prenne conscience qu'il n'appartenait pas à cet univers, qu'il n'était qu'un défaut sur un tableau parfait.

La famille Weasley réagit au coming out de Drago Malefoy avec un peu plus de virulence que le reste du monde sorcier. S'ils n'ont guère d'opinion sur les homosexuels, ils ont nombre de griefs à l'encontre de celui qui est devenu le porte-drapeau leur cause. Et puis, ils apprécient peu de voir parler ouvertement de sexualité, surtout dans des médias si accessibles aux enfants dont il faut préserver l'innocence. Dans l'ensemble, ils se demandent à quoi peut bien servir tout ce tapage, et ils préféreraient que tous ces débats dérangeants cessent, que tout redevienne comme avant.

Mais les débats ne cessent pas. Ils se multiplient au contraire, prennent de l'ampleur et chaque jour de nouveaux partisans rejoignent l'association de Drago. Comme dans le reste de la communauté sorcière, chez les Weasley on est dans l'expectative, on réserve son jugement, on attend de voir où tout cela va mener avant de décider s'il faut ou non brûler Drago Malefoy en place publique – métaphoriquement parlant, s'entend. Au début, Ron souriait en silence devant tant de mauvaise foi. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il ne sut pas vraiment quand ni comment avait germé dans son esprit le désir de fuir cette vie. Il lui sembla sur le moment qu'il avait pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. Dans quelques années, il comprendra qu'il attendait depuis des années cette occasion que Drago Malefoy lui offrit. Il quitta le Terrier – où il vivait avec Hermione en attendant qu'ils aient tous deux terminé leurs études – sans intention de retour.

Il trouva l'adresse de Drago et se rendit chez lui… sur le moment, ça semblait naturel.

Voilà pourquoi il est à présent assis sur le canapé de ce garçon qu'il a tant détesté du temps de leur adolescence. Ce garçon devenu un homme, un père qui raconte des histoires à son fils pour l'endormir. Cette idée fait sourire Ron. Il se dit que les choses changent, et ça lui donne un peu d'espoir. C'est ainsi que Drago le trouve en entrant dans le salon, souriant et paisible.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Ron se retrouve – sans avoir été consulté – avec un verre de whisky entre les mains.  
- Tu ne bois pas, toi ? demande-t-il.  
- Moi, j'ai aucune raison de boire.  
Ron se sent quelque peu mal à l'aise sous le regard de Drago. Il ne voit plus aucune justification à sa présence chez lui ; il se demande quelle impulsion bizarre l'a conduit jusque-là. Comme Drago n'a pas l'air de vouloir parler, il se demande vaguement s'il attend que l'alcool l'ait désinhibé avant de l'interroger.  
- Il est mignon ton fils, dit-il pour dire quelque chose.  
Drago hoche la tête avec un petit sourire. La remarque a l'air de lui faire plaisir, mais il ne répond pas pour autant. Une conversation anodine n'est apparemment pas de mise. Ron n'insiste pas, il boit en silence.

A vrai dire, Drago ne considère pas que les explications soient nécessaires. L'histoire de Ron, il l'a entendue cent fois. Il l'a vécue même. D'une personne à l'autre, seul le décor change – c'est son avis du moins – et c'est pour ça qu'il ne parle pas. Il reste là pourtant. Il regarde Ron, juste parce que sa présence dans son salon a quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Mais comme le silence semble mettre Weasley au supplice, il le prend finalement en pitié.  
- Granger l'a pris comment ?  
- Je lui ai pas dit, répond Ron.  
- Tu l'as quittée sans la prévenir ? Pas très classe.  
Un éclair de compréhension, puis de révolte passe dans le regard de Ron.  
- Ah ! Non, ça je lui ai dit. Je lui ai pas dit… peu importe. Elle l'a mal pris. Elle voulait des explications. Et puis elle a dit que si on se séparait c'était à elle de quitter le Terrier… enfin chez mes parents… pas à moi. Mais moi je pouvais pas rester. J'avais l'impression de crever à petit feu là-bas, ils sont tellement… je sais pas…  
- Centrés sur eux-mêmes ? Campés sur leurs préjugés ? Bien pensants ?  
Ron sourit, mais c'est un sourire sans joie.  
- Oui, tout ça. Ils ne comprendront pas.  
- Granger, elle aurait peut-être compris. Elle vient d'une famille moldue.  
Ron hausse les épaules. Oui, elle aurait sans doute compris, s'il avait eu le courage de parler. Les minutes passent, silencieuses. Au fond, Drago n'a qu'une seule question à poser à Ron. Quand il le voit reposer son verre sur la table basse, il se décide.  
- T'attends quoi de moi, Weasley ?  
Ron est pris au dépourvu. Ce qu'il attend de Drago ? Qu'il lui dise ce qu'il doit faire. Qu'il lui donne la force de faire face. En un mot, qu'il le sauve. Mais il ne peut pas lui dire ça. Sa raison, son orgueil lui soufflent que c'est insensé. Comme il se sent pris au piège, il se fait froid, presque agressif.  
- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, je t'ai sauvé la vie.  
Drago soupire intérieurement, il se doutait bien que ce malheureux épisode surgirait à un moment ou à un autre de la conversation.  
- Et alors ? demande-t-il.  
- Alors j'ai besoin d'aide et toi tu as une dette envers moi. J'ai pas d'appart' et j'ai pas les moyens d'aller à l'hôtel, tout ce que je te demande c'est de m'héberger le temps que je trouve un endroit où vivre.  
- Tu espères vraiment me faire croire que c'est tout ce que tu veux ? Si c'était le cas, tu serais chez Potter.  
Ron croise les bras sur sa poitrine en un mécanisme de défense dérisoire.  
- Il poserait des questions, dit-il.  
- Et tu lui mentirais, je vois pas où est le problème. C'est ce que tu fais depuis des années, non ?  
- Je veux plus mentir.  
Drago hoche la tête et répond :  
- Et nous voilà enfin à la vraie raison de ta présence.  
Drago attend que Ron dise quelque chose, mais en vain.  
- Tu veux des remerciements, Weasley ? reprend-il. Les voilà : merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie pendant la bataille finale. Mais te fais pas d'illusions, je sais bien que tu l'as pas fait pour m'aider. Tu as juste fait ce qui te semblait juste. Et maintenant, je fais exactement la même chose. C'est pour ça que tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami. Mais que les choses soient claires, je ne te dois rien.  
Sur ces mots, Drago désigne une porte à Ron et sans même prendre la peine de le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre, il gagne la mezzanine.

0*0*0*0*0

Drago Malefoy est quelqu'un de très occupé. On pourrait croire que ça date de la création de l'association. On se tromperait. Etudier le droit, c'est pas toujours évident. Devenir parent à dix-neuf ans, c'est pas une sinécure. Etre père célibataire, ça paraît insurmontable à plus d'un. Les trois en même temps, c'est le quotidien de Drago Malefoy depuis trois ans.

Bien sûr il est riche et, soyons honnêtes, ça aide pas mal. Il n'empêche qu'il se demande parfois où est passée sa vie. Ses amis, il les as presque tous perdus de vue. Sa vie sentimentale, ce n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir. Il a même fini par laisser tomber les histoires d'une nuit et il est à peu près sûr d'avoir oublié comment on fait l'amour. A vingt-deux ans, c'est triste. Enfin, il n'a pas tellement le temps d'y penser et c'est une bonne chose.

Il a abandonné définitivement son stage chez Leclerc et associés. C'était son stage final – celui après lequel il aurait été définitivement avocat. Il lui sera donc impossible de prêter serment en juin et d'exercer l'année prochaine comme prévu. Etrangement, cette idée le laisse assez indifférent. L'association a remplacé son travail dans sa vie et il ne s'en trouve pas plus mal.

Drago palie l'extraordinaire capharnaüm qu'est devenue sa vie par une organisation exemplaire. Tous les matins, Laurel passe chez lui à six heures. Lui est déjà levé, elle n'est pas encore couchée. Officiellement, elle est la trésorière de l'association, dans les faits elle choisit les émissions de radio auxquelles il participe, les interviews qu'il donne, elle supervise l'organisation des réunions, attribue les tâches de chacun… bref, elle est son bras droit.

Ils travaillent ensemble pendant deux heures. Ensuite, tandis qu'elle rentre chez elle se coucher, Drago réveille Scorpius, lui fait son petit déjeuner, lui donne son bain, l'habille et l'emmène à l'école. Il se rend ensuite à l'association, répond au courrier, puis enchaîne les rendez-vous programmés avec Laurel. Elle reparaît en général vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, il lui fait alors un compte-rendu, puis va chercher son fils à l'école. Vers six heures, il le confie à une baby-sitter et retourne à l'association pour la réunion quotidienne. Il s'accorde ensuite une petite pause et prend un verre avec Laurel, Chris et Rebecca. Il rentre chez lui vers sept heure tente, mange avec Scorpius, le couche et, quand il en a le courage, se remet au travail. Il s'endort en général vers onze heures, épuisé. Et le lendemain, il recommence.

« Pas très drôle tout ça », je vous entends le penser d'ici. Difficile de vous contredire, et pourtant Drago se sent bien. Avoir la sensation de faire quelque chose de vraiment important, c'est tout nouveau pour lui, et il adore ça. Et puis il y a Laurel. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de vraie amie, et ça lui fait du bien de retrouver ce sentiment.

Laissez-moi vous dire deux mots de Laurel. Elle sera importante pour la suite.

Les parents de Laurel ne voulaient que son bien. Comme ils souhaitaient lui éviter toute mauvaise surprise, ils ont essayé de lui apprendre très tôt une leçon qu'ils jugeaient essentielle. Vous la connaissez sans doute cette leçon, tout le monde l'apprend un jour, de gré ou de force.

On pourrait la formuler ainsi :  
Le bonheur ne dure jamais. Il faut s'attendre à ce que, à un moment ou à un autre, tout se casse la gueule. Une vie sans deuil, sans désespoir, sans blessure au cœur et à l'âme, ça ne s'est jamais vu. Passé 30 ans, le meilleur est derrière et le pire devant. Sans aucun espoir de retour. En résumé, la vie craint.

Seulement voilà, Laurel n'a pas voulu les croire. Elle pensait qu'ils essayaient seulement de la dégouter de la vie ; qu'ils n'avaient plus d'idéaux, qu'ils n'avaient plus d'envie et qu'ils se vengeaient sur elle ; que leur vie était devenue si décevante que leur seule consolation était de penser qu'il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement.  
A cette époque, elle avait 16 ans. Depuis, elle a changé d'avis.

Il n'empêche que pendant que les autres – ceux qui avaient gentiment écouté leurs parents – tendaient le dos en attendant la catastrophe annoncée, celle qui les plongerait finalement dans la « vraie vie », Laurel vivait dans la plus parfaite insouciance, et aujourd'hui encore elle est heureuse d'avoir au moins eu cette chance.

Elle vécut donc seize années de bonheur sans tâche. Puis un jour ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Adolescente, Laurel n'était pas jolie. Avec ses quinze kilos de plus et ses dix centimètres de moins que le canon de beauté de son époque, elle n'avait même jamais pensé à avoir un petit-ami. Un jour, quelqu'un y pensa pour elle. Il était intelligent, drôle, pas exactement joli garçon, mais pas repoussant non plus. Au moment même où ils s'embrassèrent, Laurel comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle fut aussitôt chassée du jardin d'Eden.

Quinze ans plus tard, Laurel n'a pas perdu un kilo, n'a pas pris un centimètre, mais en dehors de ça elle a beaucoup changé. A trente et un ans, si elle se défend encore d'être cynique c'est avec fort peu de conviction. Elle n'a plus guère d'illusion sur le genre humain, il l'a bien trop souvent déçue. Alors elle fait la fête, toutes les nuits. Elle se sait beaucoup plus lucide et plus intelligente que la triste moyenne des gens, mais ça ne l'aide pas autant qu'elle le prétend. Quand elle a rencontré Drago, le courant est tout de suite passé entre eux. Evidemment.

Drago a dû batailler pour la convaincre de rejoindre l'association. Elle ne voulait pas, elle n'y croyait pas. Elle se défend encore aujourd'hui d'y croire. Pourtant elle se bat, plus que tous les autres réunis peut-être. Quand on lui demande pourquoi, elle hausse les épaules et dit : « Après tout, on sait jamais ».

Ce matin, comme tous les matins, Laurel frappe à la porte de Drago à six heures précises. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'est un rouquin aux allures d'adolescent qui lui ouvre. Voilà qui est inattendu…

TBC…

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Evidemment les critiques et commentaires en tout genre sont les bienvenus! **

**A bientôt.**

**Messaline. **


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Bonne lecture!

III

Durant sa courte vie, Drago Malefoy n'a acquis que trois certitudes. La première : ce sont les médias qui dirigent le monde. La deuxième : aucun homme ne sait ce qu'est l'amour vrai avant d'avoir été père. La troisième : à partir du moment où on accepte de vivre en société, il faut s'attendre à être sans cesse jugé, évalué, testé. Etre capable de démontrer sa supériorité à tout moment, ce n'est pas une question d'ego, c'est une question de survie.

Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre ce serait nécessaire à l'association ; que quelqu'un finirait par remettre son autorité en cause, par contester ses décisions, par tenter de monter les membres de l'assos' contre lui. Il n'imaginait pas que ce serait aussi rapide, voilà tout. Et surtout, il n'imaginait pas que le premier coup viendrait de Chris.

Il faut dire que les circonstances ont joué contre lui. Si Laurel n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de traîner Weasley jusqu'à l'association, rien ne serait arrivé.

Mais revenons un peu en arrière. Le lendemain du jour où Ron Weasley s'est invité chez Drago Malefoy.  
C'était il y a trois jours.

0*0*0*0*0

C'est à l'aube que Ron se lève. Il a mal dormi. Dans l'obscurité de cette chambre inconnue, le sommeil l'a fui. Toute la nuit, ses pensées ont été indomptables ; indécises, agitées, elles passaient d'une idée à l'autre, d'un sentiment à l'autre sans se fixer un instant. Cent fois il s'est félicité de son départ (Son ancienne vie ? Le comble de l'insupportable !). Cent fois il s'est traité de fou (Son ancienne vie ? Un paradis perdu...). La peur laissait place à l'espoir ; l'espoir à la culpabilité ; la culpabilité à une impression grisante de liberté ; la sensation de liberté à la peur… et pas un instant de sérénité. Bref, la nuit a été longue ; plus éreintante qu'autre chose.

Dans la cuisine, le café est prêt. Il y en a assez pour un bataillon d'Aurors en mission, alors Ron ne se gêne pas. Il marche un peu dans l'appartement, sans bien savoir quoi faire de lui-même. Lui qui n'a jamais quitté le Terrier que pour Poudlard (et inversement), n'arrive pas à se sentir à son aise dans cet appartement étranger.

Il s'assoit finalement à la table de la cuisine. Il entend vaguement le bruit de l'eau qui coule et il songe que Malefoy doit être en train de prendre une douche.

Malefoy… Ron ne sait pas bien s'il doit être déçu par son attitude de la veille. Pourquoi lui a-t-il parlé si durement… pour se débarrasser de lui ? Ces dernières semaines, en l'entendant parler de solidarité, de communauté, d'entraide, il y a cru. Mais c'était à la radio, dans les journaux, pas dans la vraie vie. Alors quoi ? Des mots, voilà tout ce que c'est ? Des mots creux, envolés aussitôt prononcés ? Juste un joli show à la Malefoy ? Si c'est le cas, Ron partira dès qu'il pourra. Il se débrouillera tout seul s'il le faut. D'un autre côté, Malefoy l'a laissé rester. Et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que ça veut peut-être dire quelque chose.

Quand on sonne à la porte, Ron hésite un moment. Il tend l'oreille, mais le bruit de l'eau qui coule n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. On sonne une deuxième fois, alors il se décide à aller ouvrir.

Dès qu'il la voit, Ron est charmé par Laurel. Comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui, il se laisse prendre à son apparence douce et maternelle. Ses grands yeux noisette, ses rondeurs, sa tenue quelque peu négligée… tout en elle inspire une confiance immédiate. Et c'est exactement ce dont Ron a besoin maintenant, une figure amicale et bienveillante.

C'est sans hésitation qu'il la fait entrer quand elle demande après Drago. Il la regarde déposer ses dossiers sur la table basse puis se servir un café sans gêne d'aucune sorte… de toute évidence c'est une habituée des lieux.  
- Je suis Laurel Lytton, dit-elle tandis qu'ils s'assoient autour de la table du salon.  
- Ron Weasley. Enchanté.  
« Ron Weasley comme « le » Ron Weasley, meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, héros de la guerre, décoré de l'ordre de Merlin ? Ce Ron Weasley là ? » pense Laurel, « C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai ».  
- D'où est-ce que vous connaissez Drago ?  
- Poudlard, répond Ron évasivement. Et vous ?  
- Je fais partie de l'association. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas. Je le saurais.  
« Et toute la presse aussi d'ailleurs » songe-t-elle.  
Ron a la désagréable impression qu'elle guette sa réaction. Il lui apparaît soudain qu'elle se fait sûrement de fausses idées sur la nature de sa relation avec Malefoy et il se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
- Non, je vous l'ai dit, on se connaît de Poudlard.  
- C'est bizarre, je croyais que Drago n'avait pas de vie en dehors de l'association et de son fils. Et qu'il avait perdu tout contact avec ses anciens amis de Poudlard en arrêtant d'aller à l'université.  
Ron commence à trouver l'insistance de Laurel pour le moins gênante. Mais déjà elle change de sujet.  
- Et vous, vous allez à l'université ?  
- Oui, je suis en quatrième année de Médicomagie.  
- Impressionnant.  
- Pas vraiment, je galère pas mal. Je pense à arrêter. Devenir infirmier plutôt, ou… je sais pas. Jusque-là, ma fiancée m'a beaucoup aidé avec les cours, mais…  
La voix de Ron s'éteint. Mais Laurel est intriguée et la mention de la fiancée excite sa curiosité.  
- Rupture récente ? demande-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de feindre la compassion.  
Ron a envie de lui dire que ça ne la concerne pas. Il n'aime pas son regard perçant. Elle lui paraît beaucoup moins bienveillante qu'il l'a cru au premier abord. Comme il n'ose pas être désagréable, il se tait, il baisse les yeux.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-elle sans sembler vexée par son silence, vous ne devriez pas arrêter. Après tout, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas passé vos examens à votre place. Vous ne lui devez rien. Je me souviens, quand j'ai rompu avec le seul copain que j'ai jamais eu, je me suis sentie coupable pendant longtemps. Le plus dur, c'était de n'avoir aucune raison à lui donner. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'avais fait tout ce que je pouvais faire pour lui en le quittant. Et puis je devais apprendre à vivre avec moi-même ; faire ce qui était bon pour moi. Me prendre en mains. C'est pour ça qu'il faut continuer vos études, si vous les aimez. C'est pas le moment d'abandonner ce qui compte vraiment. Surtout pas.  
Ron croise le regard de Laurel et y trouve tout ce qu'il a espéré voir dans celui de Drago hier : de la compréhension, du soutien. Alors il dit :  
- Je crois pas que j'y arriverai sans elle. Et puis… elle est dans ma classe.  
- Et vous n'avez pas le courage de la voir tous les jours, c'est ça ?  
Ron hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.  
- Ca complique les choses, évidemment.  
L'arrivée de Drago interrompt leur dialogue. Il descend vivement l'escalier de la mezzanine et va faire la bise à Laurel sans même jeter un regard à Ron.  
- Désolé, je suis à la bourre ce matin.  
- Toi qui n'es jamais en retard… mais il y a du changement dans l'air à ce que je vois.  
Drago regarde furtivement Ron, lève les yeux au ciel puis dit en se laissant tomber sur une chaise :  
- C'est pas ce que tu crois.  
Ron se sent soudainement de trop, alors il dit :  
- Je peux aller prendre une douche ?  
- Utilise la salle de bain qui est à côté de la chambre de Scorpius, doit y avoir tout ce dont tu as besoin.  
Le jeune homme s'apprête à quitter la pièce, mais Laurel l'interpelle.  
- Tu veux pas rester deux minutes, voir ce qu'on fait à l'assos' ?  
Le visage de Ron se ferme et Laurel peut presque voir le semblant de lien qu'elle vient de créer avec lui se briser.  
- Non merci, dit-il froidement en sortant. Ca me concerne pas tout ça.  
« Règle numéro 1 : ne jamais sous-estimer la force du déni » se dit Laurel.

Après s'être douché, Ron a trouvé refuge dans la chambre d'ami. Allongé sur son lit, il regarde le plafond. A intervalle régulier, il dit « tempus » et l'heure apparaît. Plus qu'une demi-heure avant son premier cours de la journée. Plus que vingt minutes. Plus que dix minutes (Hermione doit être arrivée). Le cours commence. Dix minutes de retard. Vingt minutes de retard. Et puis finalement, il s'endort.

C'est le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappe à sa porte qui le réveille. Ron s'extirpe du lit et va ouvrir. C'est Laurel.  
- T'es pas allé en cours finalement, dit-elle.  
Ron remarque avec mécontentement qu'elle est passée au tutoiement, mais n'ose trop rien dire.  
- Non. Comme vous voyez, répond-il.  
- Pas la peine de me vouvoyer. Je sais que je suis pas mal plus vieille que toi, mais quand même.  
Le jeune homme voit une pointe de malice dans le regard de Laurel et comprend qu'elle sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas par respect qu'il maintient le vouvoiement.  
- Drago est parti amener Scorpius à l'école, dit-elle. Tu viens à l'association avec moi ?  
- Non merci, j'ai des choses à faire.  
- Comme quoi ?  
Ron soupire. Quelque part, ça lui fait presque plaisir qu'elle insiste, qu'elle se soucie de lui. Mais il n'a pas envie d'y aller. Il ne fait pas partie de leur monde.  
- Ecoutez, ça ne m'intéresse pas, voilà tout.  
- Tu as tord. C'est toujours bien de découvrir autre chose. Allez, je t'attends dehors. On ira à pieds, c'est tout près.

C'est assurément un bel endroit que l'association de Drago. Elle occupe un étage entier dans un bel immeuble du centre de Londres. Ron a bien du mal à cacher sa surprise en découvrant le décor. Il ne sait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait. A quelque chose de plus underground probablement, un peu sombre, un peu branché, avec des affiches revendicatives aux murs. C'était bien mal connaître Drago Malefoy sans doute, car on est à mille lieues de tout ça.

Une immense baie vitrée baigne l'entrée de lumière. Ce sont des tableaux d'art abstrait qui décorent les murs. Et si la jolie jeune femme qui se trouve derrière le bureau d'accueil ne portait pas un débardeur transparent sur un soutien-gorge noir et n'avait aucun piercing, on pourrait presque se croire dans une administration quelconque.

Pendant que Laurel récupère ses messages auprès de la fille aux piercings, Ron laisse son regard dériver. Il ne sait pas vraiment si l'endroit lui plait, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il n'a jamais rien vu de pareil. Des tables basses transparentes, des bureaux en aluminium, des lumières électriques à la moldue. Du métal, du verre, du plastique partout (bien loin du bois et du marbre de chez Drago, plus loin encore du bric-à-brac du Terrier). Et tout est si rectiligne, droit, carré. Et si dépouillé aussi, un peu vide même.

- Le mot d'ordre ici c'est « modernité », lui dit Laurel en revenant de l'accueil. On est au 21e siècle, et Drago veut que ça se voie. Notre but, c'est de dépoussiérer toutes les vieilles conceptions sur la sexualité, le couple, la famille etc., alors y'a une certaine logique. En même temps il faut que ça reste convivial, pas trop froid. D'où les plantes verte, les fauteuils, la cuisine en libre accès aussi. Au fait, elle c'est Emily.  
Ron voit vaguement la fille au piercing lui faire signe, mais déjà Laurel l'entraîne un peu plus loin.  
- On utilise à peine un tiers de l'espace qu'on a, mais bon on espère bien s'agrandir vite. Là, on est le matin, alors c'est un peu mort, les gens travaillent. Mais à partir de quatre, cinq heures de l'après-midi ça devient l'effervescence. Et le weekend aussi.  
Elle fait entrer Ron dans une immense pièce occupée presque entièrement par une table ovale.  
- Là c'est la salle de réunions. La table est déjà plus assez grande, va falloir l'enlever, mettre juste des chaises à la place.  
- Vous avez combien de membres ? demande Ron.  
- Officiellement, on a fêté nos deux cent inscrits il y a quelques jours. Mais y'a pas mal de gens qui s'inscrivent juste pour montrer leur soutien, qui ne sont jamais venus ici et qui n'ont jamais participé à aucune action. Dans les faits, on est une trentaine à être à 100% impliqués, à venir toutes les réunions, à participer à tout. Et puis une autre trentaine qui vient régulièrement.  
Elle sort alors un dossier de son sac et ajoute :  
- Bah justement, j'ai le compte-rendu de la réunion d'hier… on était 41 précisément. Quand je pense qu'il y a deux semaines on était quatre ! Enfin, malgré tout, ça avance pas beaucoup…  
Ron a bien envie de demander ce qu'ils font exactement – lui, il n'a guère entendu que Drago réclamer une reconnaissance officielle des homosexuels. Il n'imaginait même pas qu'il y avait une telle structure derrière lui.

C'est à ce moment qu'entre dans la salle de réunion un beau garçon aux allures de jeune premier. C'est Chris. Ils échangent un regard. Le rouquin sent une hostilité immédiate et incompréhensible.

Enfin, incompréhensible pour Ron. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Chris l'a reconnu immédiatement. Ce qu'il sait encore moins, c'est qu'il incarne tout ce que Chris abhorre. Et ce qu'ils ignorent tous les deux, c'est que leurs sentiments respectifs pour Drago vont bientôt envenimer une situation déjà délicate.

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Parlons d'abord un peu de Chris, si vous voulez bien.

A 19 ans, Chris en veut déjà à la terre entière. Fils d'une mère célibataire qui se privait pour que ses enfants mangent à leur faim, il apprit très tôt à haïr « le bourgeois », et a fortiori « l'aristocrate ».

Ses deux frères ainés n'étaient que deux brutes ; ils prirent rapidement pour souffre-douleur l'enfant malingre et renfermé qu'il était. Sa mère avait bien tenté de le défendre, au début, mais ça s'était très vite avéré inutile. Ils n'avaient pas plus de respect pour leur mère que d'affection pour leur frère. Elle finit par craindre la violence de ses deux ainés autant que Chris lui-même, plus sans doute.

Le départ de ses frères pour Poudlard fut un immense soulagement ; il vécut seul avec sa mère pendant deux ans. Malgré la pauvreté, ce fut les plus belles années de sa vie. Son arrivée à Poudlard mit fin à l'idylle. La séparation d'avec sa mère fut un véritable arrachement.

Tout comme ses frères, Chris fut envoyé à Serpentard. La peur de subir à nouveau leurs coups et leurs insultes s'insinua rapidement. Mais ses craintes ne trouvèrent aucune de justification et il ne fut traité par eux qu'avec la plus parfaite indifférence.

Devenus les chiens de garde des Serpentard les plus riches et les plus populaires de leur année, ils tiraient une fierté incompréhensible de cette servitude. Chris – pauvre, peu bavard et dépourvu de la propension à la flagornerie qui avait mis ses frères en faveur – fut vite traité en paria. Ses frères ne voulurent rien avoir à faire avec lui. Chris, qui les craignait autrefois, les méprisa. Il les haït aussi, plus encore que dans le temps où ils le frappaient.

Chris regarda ses années à Poudlard s'écouler avec placidité, entretenant une haine farouche envers tous ces gosses de riches de Serpentard qui croyaient que le monde leur appartenait, une plus farouche encore envers ceux qui s'aplatissaient devant eux.

Il détesta Drago Malefoy sans le connaître (de trois ans son aîné, Drago n'avait même jamais posé les yeux sur lui). Trop riche, trop fier de son nom et de sa naissance, en un mot trop « aristocrate ». Mais quand ses parents tombèrent, quand il quitta Poudlard précipitamment, toute son animosité disparut. Chris haïssait facilement, certes, mais il avait toujours pitié d'un homme à terre.

Chris n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant. Ce qu'il hait vraiment, c'est la société. Tous ces gens qui vivent dans la conformité mortifère qu'elle impose, qui ne savent pas vivre autrement qu'en suivant ses règles, il les plaint plus qu'il ne les déteste.

Ceux qu'il méprise vraiment, ceux qu'il hait viscéralement, ce sont les autres. Ceux qui les maintiennent dans cette servitude. Les gouvernants, bien sûr. Mais aussi ceux dont l'influence est plus insidieuse. Ceux qui les font se tenir tranquille en leur vendant du rêve. Ces gens qui sont le nouvel « opium du peuple » : les célébrités, les sportifs, et les héros évidemment : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley en tête.

En tant que héros de la guerre, Ron Weasley est pour Chris l'incarnation même de cette société abhorrée. Si ça a été la première raison de leur haine réciproque, ce ne sera pas la dernière.

TBC…

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Un petit commentaire?**


	4. Chapter 4

La suite de CACP, c'est pour maintenant, bonne lecture!

IV

La vérité toute nue est rarement bonne à dire ; Drago n'est que trop conscient de cette triste vérité. Alors, lorsqu'il donne une interview, il tâche de maîtriser ses propos. Bien sûr, de son point de vue, il ne ment pas vraiment. Il édulcore un peu, voilà tout. Il évite les sujets qui fâchent. Vous voyez bien de quoi je parle, j'en suis sure, mais je vais tout de même expliciter : jamais, en aucune façon, sous aucun prétexte, il ne parle de sexe.

Dans le monde sorcier, cette société veillotte et sclérosée, le sexe est un sujet tabou. On s'efforce de l'encadrer, de le gérer, de le maîtriser. Pour cela, on n'a trouvé qu'une seule arme : la famille. Le mariage, les enfants, voilà ce qui autorise le sexe, ce qui le civilise, ce qui l'anoblit. Mais en dehors du cadre sécurisant mariage, en dehors de l'enjeu de la reproduction, le sexe devient menaçant. C'est la fin des carcans, la fin des règles. C'est la liberté. C'est l'anarchie. C'est le danger. Et Drago ne veut surtout pas être associé à ça. Alors il fait la seule chose qu'il pense pouvoir faire : il n'en parle pas, il fait comme si les homos n'avaient pas de vie sexuelle, comme si leur liberté de mœurs n'était qu'un mythe, et il compte sur les hétéros pour accepter sans broncher ce confortable mensonge.

Oui, Drago n'a de cesse de se censurer. Dans ses propos bien sûr, mais dans son attitude aussi. C'est un véritable credo qu'il s'impose à chaque intervention publique : parler lentement, d'une voix calme et apaisante ; ne pas exiger, ne jamais condamner ; sourire en toute circonstance ; préférer l'ironie et l'humour à l'agressivité ; ne pas avoir l'air trop revendicatif.

Si je voulais être directe et un peu mauvaise langue, je vous dirais tout simplement qu'il s'écrase.

Vous le trouvez hypocrite ? Moi aussi. D'un autre côté, on peut le comprendre. Il ne veut brusquer personne, il ne veut effrayer personne ; il ne sait que trop bien à quoi mène la peur : au rejet et à la violence. Et puis, si sa technique est discutable, on ne peut pas lui ôter son principal mérite : l'efficacité. Tout le monde, ou presque, adore Drago. L'association commence à avoir une bonne image auprès du grand public. Drago peut sentir qu'il gagne peu à peu la confiance du citoyen lambda.

C'est à tout ça qu'il songe en prenant le chemin de l'association. Il repense au sourire accueillant de la maîtresse d'école de son fils ce matin, aux saluts bienveillants des autres parents d'élèves, et il se dit que ça vaut le coup.

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre en entrant dans les locaux de l'association. Il est dix heures passé, et il a probablement déjà du retard sur le programme de la journée.  
- Salut Emily ! dit-il en s'approchant de la jolie jeune fille qui s'occupe de l'accueil. Tu me passes l'agenda, s'te plait.  
- C'est Laurel qui l'a.  
- Elle est là ?  
- Oui, chef. En salle de réunion avec Chris et Ron Weasley.  
Puis, en se penchant vers lui par-dessus son comptoir, elle ajoute d'un ton confidentiel et légèrement ironique :  
- Dis, tu sais ce qu'il fait là ? Il est gay ? C'est dingue ça, tu crois qu'y a un truc pas net entre lui et Harry Potter ?  
Drago lève les yeux au ciel et tout en s'éloignant à grand pas lui lance :  
- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, et arrête de m'appeler « chef » !  
A peine Drago s'est-il engagé dans le couloir qu'il entend les échos de ce qui ressemble à une dispute. Il trouve Ron, l'air passablement désemparé, immobile devant la porte close de la salle de réunion d'où s'échappent des cris étouffés.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? lui demande-t-il.  
- Ils se disputent je crois… je sais pas… Laurel m'a mis dehors.  
Drago fronce les sourcils, légèrement inquiet ; Chris et Laurel n'ont jamais eu de désaccord auparavant… C'est en prenant soin de refermer rapidement la porte derrière lui qu'il entre dans la salle : après tout, si Laurel n'a pas voulu que Weasley assiste à ça, elle a sans doute une bonne raison.

Dans la salle de réunion, le spectacle n'est guère réjouissant. Le visage de Laurel est rouge de colère et Chris marche de long en large, d'un pas rapide et nerveux... il est visiblement hors de lui.  
- Mais parce qu'il a rien à faire ici, voilà pourquoi ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu vois pas qu'il est de leur côté ? Faut qu'il s'en aille ! Si ça se trouve, il nous espionne. C'est l'un d'eux, pas l'un de nous ! Tu comprends pas ça ? Pourquoi tu comprends pas ça ? C'est simple pourtant : il est pas comme nous !  
Le débit de parole de Chris est précipité, ses propos d'une logique discutable ; il accompagne ses mots de grands gestes incontrôlés et c'est à peine s'il prend le temps de respirer. Drago ne l'a jamais vu dans cet état.  
- T'as complètement perdu la tête ! s'écrie Laurel. Il est là parce qu'il est paumé. Il est exactement comme nous au contraire.  
- Je veux pas de lui ici !  
- C'est pas toi qui décides !  
Chris s'apprête à répondre, probablement avec encore plus de virulence, mais il croise soudain le regard de Drago. Le regard surpris, déçu et légèrement effrayé de Drago. Il jette alors coup d'œil dans le miroir et aperçoit son reflet : ses yeux étincelants de colère, le tremblement compulsif de ses mains, son visage rendu brillant par la sueur… il a honte que Drago le voit ainsi.  
Il lui suffit de quelque secondes pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Calmer sa respiration. Retrouver des idées claires.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demande Drago.  
- Rien de grave, une petite divergence d'opinion, répond Chris.  
Laurel ouvre alors la bouche pour nier, mais déjà le jeune homme reprend :  
- Ecoutez-moi, tous les deux. Je ne pense pas que la présence de Ron Weasley ici soit une bonne chose. On se bat tous les jours contre toutes les vieilles idées et les vieilles traditions de notre pays, et Weasley incarne justement tout ça. Je pense qu'il n'a pas sa place ici. Mais bon, Laurel l'a invité, et je respecte ça. On verra.  
Avant que Laurel ou Drago n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Chris s'est déjà éclipsé. Aussitôt le jeune homme disparu, Drago se tourne vers son amie :  
- Tu m'expliques ?  
- Je voudrais bien, mais j'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. Chris a pété plombs. Dès qu'il a vu Ron, il a tout de suite été désagréable. On a discuté tous les trois un moment, mais comme Chris devenait de plus en plus agressif, j'ai demandé à Ron de sortir. Quand je lui ai demandé des explications sur son attitude, Chris a commencé à s'enflammer tout seul ; il m'a sorti son refrain habituel sur les gouvernants qui utilisent les sportifs, les chanteurs et les héros de la guerre pour endormir tout le monde, et puis il m'a m'expliqué que Ron était du côté des dirigeants, qu'on pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Je me suis énervée, ça a dégénéré.  
Laurel se tait un moment, observe la réaction de Drago. Mais comme son visage reste impénétrable, elle ajoute :  
- Je te jure, parfois je me dis qu'il est pas normal ce mec.  
Drago se contente d'hausser les épaules et de dire :  
- Il aime pas notre trio national de héros, il a le droit, et puis il est pas le seul. Il a 19 ans, il est un peu excessif, c'est tout. Y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.  
Une expression dubitative se peint sur le visage de Laurel, mais elle répond tout de même :  
- Si tu le dis.  
Drago se tait un moment, puis, légèrement sur la défensive, il demande :  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'amener Weasley ici, de toute manière ?  
Laurel lui lance un regard effaré avant de dire :  
- Mais c'est une maladie contagieuse ou quoi ? Je vais te dire la même chose qu'à Chris : Ron est seul, il est paumé, il vient de tourner le dos à sa fiancée, à sa famille et à ses amis. Il a besoin d'aide, et il me semble qu'on est aussi là pour ça, non ?  
- Ok, ok, on se calme sur la moralisation. Moi ce que je veux, c'est éviter les conflits. Je veux qu'on s'occupe de nos vrais problèmes et pas de galères internes débiles. Alors, tu baby-sittes Weasley autant que tu veux, je m'en fous, mais si tu continues de l'amener ici, fais en sorte qu'il s'entende avec Chris. Maintenant passe moi l'agenda et rentre chez toi te coucher, tu ressembles à rien.

0*0*0*0*0

Depuis trois jours, c'est le statu quo. Chaque matin, Ron se lève avec la ferme intention d'aller en cours, et renonce au dernier moment. Alors il laisse Laurel l'emmener à l'association. Elle ne reste jamais très longtemps avec lui – c'est une créature nocturne qui passe le plus clair de ses journées à dormir – mais ça ne le dérange pas vraiment. Il a trouvé ses repères dans les locaux de l'association – il a d'ailleurs plus ou moins investi la cuisine où on peut le trouver à toute heure du jour. Il étudie un peu, dans l'espoir de compenser les cours qu'il manque, mais avec l'impression que c'est en pure perte – il peinait déjà à comprendre avec les explications combinées des professeurs et d'Hermione…

En réalité, il observe surtout. Il y a des gens de toutes sortes qui passent par la cuisine de l'asso, alors il leur parle, de tout et n'importe quoi. Parfois de leur rôle dans l'asso, parfois de quidditch, parfois de coming-out, parfois de cuisine. Lui qui n'a jamais été très à l'aise avec les étrangers, se surprend souvent à confier des choses très personnelles à des gens qu'il connaît depuis moins d'un quart d'heure. Il aime leur parler, il se sent libre de dire tout ce qu'il pense, sans être jugé.

Les membres de l'asso se sont habitués à le voir là. Même si sa présence reste inexpliquée, même si personne ne saurait dire s'il fait ou non partie de l'association, tout le monde s'est accoutumé à sa présence. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, Ron voit bien pourtant que certains restent étrangement distants. Comme s'ils se méfiaient de lui. Quelque chose lui dit que Chris n'est pas étranger à tout ça…

Laurel revient en général en fin d'après-midi et ils prennent un thé ensemble. Ensuite, Ron s'en va, juste avant la réunion quotidienne à laquelle il refuse obstinément d'assister. Il retourne alors chez Drago. Il a un peu de mal à supporter la vie là-bas. Malefoy lui adresse à peine la parole. Si Laurel ne cesse de l'interroger sur son avenir, de le pousser à reprendre les cours, à rejoindre l'asso, Drago pour sa part est d'une indifférence à peine supportable. Il ne lui demande même pas quand il compte quitter son appartement.

Il est 17h30 passé ce soir-là quand Laurel reparaît finalement à l'association. Son petit sourire satisfait inquiète un peu Ron lorsqu'elle surgit devant lui.  
- J'ai une surprise pour toi, docteur.  
- « Docteur » ? Si c'est de l'ironie, je trouve ça cruel, répond Ron d'un ton las.  
- C'est pas de l'ironie du tout. Je viens de trouver la solution à ton problème. La personne idéale pour remplacer ton ex-fiancée dans le rôle de coach personnel, pour t'obliger à retourner à l'université et te soutenir là-bas quand tu croiseras tous ces gens que t'as plus envie de voir.  
Ron la regarde, intrigué. Et Laurel sait qu'elle a gagné.  
- Alors, intéressé ?  
Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Laurel saisit Ron par la main et l'entraîne jusque dans le hall. Là-bas, une jeune femme les attend. 

0*0*0*0*0

- Je te l'ai amené et il est d'accord, s'exclame Laurel avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.  
Ron ne se rappelle pas avoir donné son accord pour quoi que ce soit, mais l'étonnement l'empêche de se récrier. Il vient de reconnaître la jeune femme à qui Laurel a de toute évidence l'intention de le confier. Une silhouette élancée, des vêtements trop élégants pour son âge, une chevelure d'un blond cendré impeccablement mise en place… il n'y a pas deux personnes qui ressemblent à ça parmi ses connaissances.  
- Rebecca ? dit-il.  
- Ah ! Mais vous vous connaissez ?  
- Evidemment qu'on se connaît, Laurel. Il n'y a qu'une seule classe de médicomagie à l'université de Londres.  
Rebecca a prononcé ces mots avec une étrange tendresse. C'est un ton que Ron ne lui connaît pas. En l'espace de quatre ans, il n'a pas dû lui adresser la parole plus de deux ou trois fois, mais il se souvient parfaitement des réponses lapidaires et un peu sèches auxquelles il a eu droit chaque fois.  
Quand elle prend la parole en classe, Rebecca s'exprime toujours avec clarté et concision, comme si elle se fixait pour règle de ne jamais utiliser plus de mot que nécessaire. Jamais Ron ne l'a vue discuter amicalement avec quelqu'un, ni même sourire à un commentaire quelconque. Hermione l'admire, principalement parce que ses notes sont assez exceptionnelles, mais les quelques fois où elle a cherché à l'aborder se sont soldées par de cuisants échecs. Dans la classe, tout le monde l'appelle « la snobinarde ». Ron croit soudain se souvenir que c'est lui qui le premier l'a surnommée ainsi, et il se sent rougir.  
- Bon, dit soudain Laurel, puisque je n'ai pas à faire les présentations, je vous laisse. Rebecca, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Moi, j'ai une réunion à préparer.  
Laurel pose alors un baiser rapide sur la joue de Ron et s'enfuit avant qu'il ait eu le temps de protester.

0*0*0*0*0

Le bar que Rebecca a choisi est pratiquement désert. Ca n'étonne pas vraiment Ron, le désordre et le brouhaha ne correspondent pas tellement à la jeune femme impeccablement habillée et maquillée qui lui fait face. Ca ne fait que quelques secondes qu'ils sont assis lorsqu'elle dit :  
- Je te préviens, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder. Je dois être à la réunion de l'association dans dix-sept minutes.  
Ron se demande vaguement comment elle sait que la réunion est dans dix-sept minutes exactement, sans même avoir regardé sa montre, mais il ne fait aucune remarque. Il se demande à quoi rime cette rencontre.  
- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ? demande-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? dit Ron sans comprendre.  
Rebecca pousse un soupire agacé, puis dit :  
- Laurel dit que tu repousses tout ce que tu dois faire depuis des jours, que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour faire ces choses avec toi, alors je te demande de quoi il s'agit.  
- Oh…  
- Alors ?  
- Tu sais, t'es pas obligée…  
- Je croyais avoir mentionné que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder. Tu devrais éviter de le gâcher en considérations inutiles. Alors ?  
- Je dois aller chercher des affaires chez mes parents.  
- D'accord.  
- Trouver un moyen de gagner ma vie.  
Elle acquiesce, puis demande :  
- Quoi d'autre ?  
- Trouver un endroit où vivre.  
- Je croyais que tu vivais avec Drago.  
- C'est temporaire, il m'héberge c'est tout.  
- Très bien. Quoi d'autre ?  
- Attends, tu croyais que je vivais avec Malefoy ? Tu veux dire, comme un couple ?  
- Ca n'a aucune importance.  
- Ca en a pour moi. C'est ce qui se raconte dans les couloirs de l'asso ?  
- En quoi les ragots t'intéressent ?  
- Ils m'intéressent, c'est tout.  
Après un court silence, Rebecca dit :  
- Quoi d'autre ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Allez chercher des affaires chez tes parents, trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent, chercher un appartement. C'est tout ?  
- Rattraper les cours aussi.  
- D'accord. C'est tout cette fois ?  
- Oui, je crois.  
- Très bien. Demain, c'est samedi, ce qui est parfait, on aura toute la journée. Rendez-vous à l'association à 7h précise. On verra les cours que tu as manqué ensemble jusqu'à midi. Ensuite on ira au ministère de la magie voir ce qu'ils proposent comme bourse pour les étudiants, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir un travail tout en étudiant la médicomagie. Même le plus brillant des étudiants en serait incapable. Ensuite on ira chez toi chercher des affaires. Après ça j'aurais des choses à faire à l'association, mais tu pourras continuer à étudier dans les locaux, comme ça si tu as un problème, tu n'auras qu'à venir me chercher. On est d'accord ?  
- En fait, je préférerais éviter d'aller chez moi en pleine journée. Y'a toujours quelqu'un là-bas et j'ai envie de croiser personne.  
- Quand alors ?  
- Eh bien, ce soir ma sœur Ginny et mon meilleur ami célèbrent leurs fiançailles, ils seront tous au restaurant, il n'y aura personne.  
- Tu ne vas pas aux fiançailles de ta sœur ?  
- Non.  
- Très bien, on ira ce soir alors. Maintenant il faut que j'y aille. Retrouve-moi ici à 20h précise.  
Rebecca s'apprête alors à quitter le bar, mais Ron la retient.  
- Attends ! Apparemment tu sais à peu près tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur moi, mais moi je ne sais rien de toi, c'est pas juste.  
Sans se rasseoir, Rebecca demande :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
- Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu dans les parages avant ?  
- Je viens rarement avant 18h. J'arrive en général pour la réunion quotidienne. Réunion à laquelle tu n'assistes jamais, si je ne m'abuse.  
- Tu fais partie de l'asso depuis longtemps ?  
- Je suis une des fondatrices.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui, on a créé l'association ensemble, Drago, Laurel, Chris et moi.  
- Et aussi...  
Ron, s'interrompt, s'osant guère poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.  
- Oui ? dit Rebecca d'un ton agacé.  
- T'aimes bien Laurel, non ?  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
La voix de Rebecca est encore plus sévère qu'à l'accoutumée, mais Ron est décidé à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.  
- C'est juste que, vue la façon dont tu t'adressais à elle, j'ai eu l'impression…  
- Eh bien ton impression t'a trompé, d'accord ? Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne te concernerait en aucune manière. Est-ce que c'est clair ?  
Ron acquiesce d'un air aussi piteux que possible, mais dès que Rebecca lui tourne le dos pour quitter le bar, il se permet de sourire. Il est à peu près sûr de l'avoir vue rougir. La snobinarde a donc un cœur…

TBC…

Voilà, je n'ai pas su résister à la tentation de faire une intrigue amoureuse secondaire (ma première relation amoureuse entre filles!)! A bientôt. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews! Messaline.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde! Voilà la suite de CACP, bonne lecture!**

V

L'homme est un animal social, dit-on. Qu'on le veuille ou non, qu'on y voie un grand malheur ou bien une bénédiction, c'est du pareil au même : nous sommes condamnés à vivre avec nos semblables et à composer avec eux. C'est une vérité que Laurel a accepté il y a bien longtemps. Alors, bon gré mal gré, elle compose. Le plus souvent avec un certain succès d'ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Aujourd'hui, il va lui falloir user de tous ses talents pour ramener l'harmonie à l'association, pour colmater la brèche que Chris vient d'ouvrir avant qu'elle ne se transforme en abîme.

- J'aurais dû le voir venir, dit Drago dans un murmure.

Laurel pose une tasse de thé devant lui et s'assoit à ses côtés. Les locaux sont vides à présent, rien ne vient troubler le silence. L'abattement de Drago semble avoir contaminé les lieux et l'atmosphère est passablement sinistre. Près d'une heure s'est écoulée depuis la fin de la réunion, mais il a encore beaucoup de mal a accepté ce qui s'est passé. Il se sent personnellement insulté, il se sent trahi. Elle le comprend, elle ressentirait probablement la même chose à sa place. Mais elle sait mieux que quiconque qu'il n'y a rien de plus inutile que les regrets, alors elle répond simplement :

- On va avoir besoin de Rébecca de notre côté sur ce coup.

-------------------------------------

Quelques heures auparavant, tout semblait pourtant aller pour le mieux. Rien ne laissait présager que cette réunion serait différente des autres. Quoique… tout bien considéré, Chris s'était montré fébrile toute la journée. Mais Chris est très souvent fébrile et Drago n'a pas le temps de s'en inquiéter à chaque fois.

La réunion du vendredi attire toujours beaucoup de monde et ce vendredi ne fit pas exception. Au contraire, Drago ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu autant de militants réunis dans une même pièce. On dut apporter des chaises supplémentaires et les placer un peu au hasard, là où on trouvait l'espace nécessaire – les retardataires éprouvèrent d'ailleurs quelques difficultés à se frayer un chemin à travers ce désordre de sièges en tout genre.

Aucun incident ne vint troubler le bon déroulement de la réunion. Drago et Laurel abordèrent les points prévus à l'ordre du jour et toutes les décisions soumises à l'approbation des militants furent acceptées à une large majorité. Décidément, rien n'était venu annoncer cette tempête-là.

Laurel s'apprêtait à clore la séance, lorsqu'une jeune femme demanda à prendre la parole. Bien qu'elle ait rejoint l'association à ses débuts, Drago la connaissait très peu : elle s'appelait Camille et elle travaillait dans le même night-club que Chris, voilà à quoi se résumait ce qu'il savait d'elle.

- Je t'en prie, on t'écoute, lui dit Laurel.

Camille se leva, apparemment quelque peu mal à l'aise ; sur le moment, Drago attribua cette gêne à la timidité.

- Voilà. Je crois savoir que tu as prévu de faire une intervention samedi prochain au gala annuel pour les minorités nationales, dit-elle en s'adressant à Drago d'une voix légèrement incertaine.

Il eut un moment d'étonnement : personne n'était supposé être au courant, en dehors Laurel et lui-même. Comme il ne servait à rien de nier, il acquiesça.

- C'est formidable, reprit-elle bien que son ton contredît ses paroles. Je veux dire, c'est une grande opportunité. Si nous sommes reconnus en tant que minorités au même titre que les nés-moldus, les noirs, les Veelas, les demi-géants etc, ce sera non seulement l'occasion de demander des lois qui nous protègeront contre la discrimination, mais aussi de faire connaître et respecter nos différences.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? demanda Laurel, apparemment méfiante.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que, comme c'est une soirée très importante, il serait bien que la personne qui interviendra soit la plus représentative possible de ce que nous sommes.

Un murmure parcourut la salle. L'étonnement et l'incrédulité s'étaient peints sur (presque) tous les visages… Où Camille voulait-elle en venir ? Elle n'était tout de même pas en train de remettre en cause leur leader ? De discuter une de ses décisions ? Non, c'était impensable ! Pourtant, une fois le léger brouhaha éteint, malgré les dizaines de regards intimidants braqués sur elle, Camille confirma les soupçons de chacun :

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne suis pas certaine que Drago soit la personne la plus apte à nous représenter.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'un immense tumulte gagna la salle. Les exclamations indignés et les commentaires approbatifs s'entrechoquaient. Plus personne n'entendait ce que son voisin lui disait. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Laurel tenta en vain de ramener le calme, jusqu'à ce que Drago, remis de sa surprise première, ne fasse taire tout le monde d'un « Silence ! » sonore et autoritaire. Laurel remercia Drago d'un signe de tête, puis dit :

- Camille, tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?

Etonnée elle-même par le désordre qu'elle venait de créer, elle articula un « non » à peine audible avant de se rasseoir sans ajouter un mot. Elle jeta un petit regard d'excuse à Chris, regard qui n'échappa pas à la vigilance de Drago.

- Bien, dit Laurel. Apparemment beaucoup de gens veulent répondre à Camille.

Avant de poursuivre, elle jeta un regard à Drago, lui demandant silencieusement s'il voulait prendre la parole en premier. Sur un signe de dénégation de sa part, elle dit :

- Qui veut commencer ?

Vingt mains se levèrent en même temps. Par prudence, Laurel donna la parole à un jeune homme qu'elle savait être un fervent admirateur de Drago.

- C'est absolument n'importe quoi ! dit le jeune homme en question. Après tout ce que Drago a fait pour nous, c'est vraiment pitoyable de le traiter comme ça ! On en serait où sans lui ? On serait nulle part, moi je vous le dis ! Tout le monde s'en foutrait de nous. « Pas représentatif » ?

C'est quoi ces conneries ? Tu pourrais au moins t'expliquer clairement. Qui pourrait être plus représentatif que lui ?

Tous les regards étaient à nouveau fixés sur Camille. Mais la jeune femme ne regardait plus que ses pieds, elle souhaitait visiblement de toutes ses forces se retrouver loin, très loin de là où elle était en ce moment. Une autre voix s'éleva, la tirant d'affaire :

- Chris ! Chris serait plus représentatif !

Les regards convergèrent cette fois vers le fond de la salle. C'était un tout jeune homme d'à peu près 18 ans qui venait de prononcer ce nom avec une ferveur déroutante.

- Je suis complètement d'accord avec Camille, reprit-il. Drago ne nous représente pas. Drago passe sa vie à dire aux hétéros ce qu'ils ont envie d'entendre. Il veut tellement qu'on nous « accepte » qu'il perd toute fierté, et moi ça me fait honte ! Je veux pas qu'on m' « accepte » moi, je veux qu'on me respecte ! Et c'est pas en rampant devant eux qu'on se fera respecter. Et ça, Drago le comprend pas. Mais Chris oui. Chris a le charisme, l'intelligence et surtout la fierté nécessaire. C'est lui qui devrait participer à cette soirée !

Drago dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas intervenir, pour ne pas dire à cet imbécile ses quatre vérités, pour ne pas lui apprendre à coup de sorts impardonnables ce que c'était que la « fierté ». Mais il savait que, dans ce genre de circonstances, les vrais leaders laissaient leurs partisans se battre pour eux, qu'ils devaient être au-dessus de ça (ou du moins prétendre l'être), qu'ils devaient montrer qu'ils n'avaient à cœur que les batailles idéologiques et que les petites batailles de pouvoir, elles, les laissaient indifférents. Chris, qui restait immobile et silencieux, assis exactement en face de Drago, à l'autre extrémité de la grande table centrale, s'était visiblement imposé la même ligne de conduite.

Autour d'eux, c'était à nouveau le chaos. Les paroles du jeune homme avaient déclenché un véritable tollé. Les partisans de Chris étaient peu nombreux, mais ils étaient virulents. Exaspérés par les exclamations scandalisées des autres militants, par leur indignation à l'idée qu'on ose toucher à Drago (leur leader, leur idole, pour ainsi dire leur dieu !), ils se laissaient gagner par la colère. Furieux, ils crachaient des paroles de plus en plus violentes et la situation commençait sérieusement à s'envenimer. Bientôt les insultes fusèrent, certains étaient visiblement proches d'en venir aux mains. Laurel tentait tant bien que mal de calmer les plus agressifs, ne pouvant espérer d'aide ni de la part Drago qui ne quittait pas Chris des yeux, ni de Rébecca qui contemplait la scène avec une placidité déconcertante.

Finalement, ce fut de Chris que vint le salut. Il lui avait suffit de se lever, montrant ainsi qu'il souhaitait prendre la parole, pour que le silence revienne quasiment instantanément. Ménageant outrageusement son effet, Chris resta silencieux une poignée de secondes avant de dire d'une voix posée, profonde, presque envoutante :

- Je suis très flatté que certains d'entre vous me jugent digne de vous représenter. Mais je crois qu'il faut nous calmer et nous rappeler avant tout que nous avons tous le même but, que nous voulons tous ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre communauté et que, par conséquent, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous entredéchirer.

« Hypocrite », pensa Drago.

- Honnêtement, reprit Chris, il m'est indifférent de savoir qui participera à cette soirée de gala.

« Menteur. »

- En revanche, je crois qu'il est très important que nous comprenions les raisons du conflit de ce soir. Il semble évident que quelque chose ne fonctionne pas dans la façon dont les choses sont gérées ici, dans la façon dont les décisions sont prises.

Un murmure gagna l'assistance, sans qu'il soit possible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un murmure d'approbation ou de contestation.

- Je ne comprends pas, intervint Laurel, toutes les décisions sont soumises au vote des militants. Je ne vois pas où il pourrait y avoir ambiguïté.

- Toutes les décisions ne sont pas prises par les militants, et tu le sais très bien. Qui a décidé par exemple que ce serait Drago qui participerait à ce gala ?

- Drago est notre représentant auprès du grand public, répondit Laurel une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix, la question ne se posait même pas.

- Eh bien peut-être serait-il temps de la poser, répondit Chris sans se départir de son calme. Peut-être qu'il serait temps de repenser l'ensemble du système de fonctionnement de cette association.

Drago n'avait pas quitté Chris des yeux. C'est qu'il était beau, ce connard. Comment ne s'en était-il jamais aperçu avant ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne voir en lui qu'un petit garçon capricieux et agressif, mais dans le fond plutôt attachant ? « Charisme », « intelligence », « fierté »… le petit con de tout à l'heure avait bien choisi ses adjectifs, c'était tout à fait ça. Drago s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi naïf. Ca ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas de sous-estimer l'ennemi. C'est que jamais, avant ce jour, il n'avait considéré Chris comme « l'ennemi ».  
Ce fut Rébecca qui le tira de ses réflexions.

- Pitié, Chris ! Un tout petit peu d'honnêteté, ce serait trop demander ? Pourquoi tu ne reconnais pas tout simplement que la seule et unique raison de cette mascarade, c'est Ron Weasley.

Sa voix était tranchante, ironique, sévère et Drago remercia Merlin de l'avoir placée dans son camp. Rébecca avait un don pour traiter les gens qui l'entourait comme des petits enfants et pour les faire passer pour tels aux yeux des autres. La crédibilité de Chris venait de prendre un sacré coup.

- Tu te trompes, répondit Chris en essayant de garder sa contenance, même si je pense en effet qu'il fait partie du problème. Il planque son homosexualité comme une tare. Il participe totalement au système que nous combattons. Il accepte cette règle tacite qui veut que nous soyons assez aimables pour nous cacher et ne pas perturber la petite vie tranquille des hétéros. Et au fond, Drago fait la même chose. Lui aussi fait tout ce qu'il peut pour qu'on dérange surtout pas. C'est à vomir.

Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres de Rébecca, attendait sa réponse avec impatience. Elle semblait réfléchir, comme si les propos de Chris avait su trouver une certaine résonnance en elle. Drago et Laurel échangèrent un regard inquiet : Rébecca allait-elle prendre le parti de Chris contre eux ?

- Tu n'as pas tord dans ce que tu dis, répondit finalement la jeune femme. Et je pourrais presque te prendre au sérieux si je n'étais pas aussi certaine que c'est la jalousie qui te fait parler ainsi.

Le mot « jalousie » piqua Chris au vif. Blessé dans son orgueil, il fit la pire erreur qu'il pouvait commettre à cet instant : il laissa la colère l'envahir. La voix légèrement tremblante, le regard brillant d'indignation, tout en désignant Drago du doigt, il demanda à Rébecca :

- Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de qui il baise ?

- Oui, je le crois, répondit Rébecca. Et je crois que ça obscurcit ton jugement.

Quelques rires fusèrent dans la salle. Quelques commentaires licencieux se firent entendre avant que Laurel intervienne à nouveau.

- Bien, je crois que nous devrions laisser la vie sexuelle de Drago en dehors de tout ça, s'il vous plait…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant que Drago s'était finalement levé pour intervenir. Enfin ! Elle ne l'espérait plus vraiment. Drago attendit que Chris se soit rassis avant de prononcer les paroles qu'il avait méditées au cours du quart d'heure écoulé.

- Je ne reviendrais pas sur le cas de Ron Weasley, dit-il, il ne fait pas partie de cette association et je ne crois pas qu'il soit pertinent de parler de lui ici. En revanche, j'aimerais rappeler ceci : nous sommes une association, pas une dictature. Je considère que je suis à votre service, et non pas l'inverse. Mon seul souhait est d'agir au mieux de nos intérêts à tous. Si certains d'entre vous considèrent que ce n'est pas le cas, que nous n'agissons pas au mieux, moi-même et l'ensemble des membres du conseil de l'association (Il marqua une pause pour jeter un coup d'œil à Chris, comme pour lui rappeler que lui aussi faisait partie de ce conseil.), je crois parler au nom de nous quatre en disant que nous serions plus que contents d'entendre vos suggestions et de rectifier les choses si cela s'impose. Cela dit, nous sommes ici dans un système démocratique. C'est toujours le choix de la majorité qui s'impose. Et en tant que président, j'ai bien l'intention de préserver cet état de fait, et ne pas laisser quelques perturbateurs minoritaires semer la discorde entre nous. Notre unité, c'est notre force. Et j'aimerais que chacun d'entre vous en soit conscient.

Un long silence suivit le discours de Drago. Les regards s'étaient tournés vers Chris, mais une moue dubitative fut sa seule réponse.  
Ce fut finalement Laurel qui intervint :

- Nous devrions peut-être prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir chacun de notre côté. Je propose que nous annulions la réunion de demain soir et que nous organisions dimanche matin une réunion extraordinaire durant laquelle nous pourrions mettre les choses à plat. Nous reparlerions de tout ça à tête reposée, dans le calme et le respect des autres. Ceux qui sont pour ?

Quasiment toutes les mains se levèrent. Un à un, les partisans de Chris donnèrent également leur accord. Leur leader, le dernier, finit par céder l'approbation à général.

- Bien, dit Laurel. La décision est prise à l'unanimité. Je vous dis donc à dimanche. 10h. Ici même. La réunion est close.

-------------------------------

- Tu crois qu'elle risque de prendre le parti de Chris ? demande Drago en sucrant son thé.

Laurel, hésitante, hausse les épaules puis dit :

- Qui sait ? Rébecca est plutôt du genre imprévisible. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on a besoin d'elle. Toutes les filles de l'asso ne jurent que par elle. On se demande pourquoi, hein ? ajoute-elle avec une pointe d'ironie. Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi canon. Et je parle autant d'elle que de toi, si Chris avait pas envie de coucher avec toi, on en serait pas là.

Laurel a prononcé ces derniers mots avec le plus grand sérieux ; alors, malgré son désarroi, Drago est pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Mais laissons donc nos deux amis à leur discussion, si vous le voulez bien, et suivons plutôt Rébecca. Vous vous en souvenez sans doute, Rébecca a rendez-vous avec Ron ce soir, et c'est pour cette raison qu'en ce moment même elle presse le pas en direction du café où elle est supposée le retrouver. Elle pousse un soupire exaspéré en passant la porte : l'établissement est bondé. Les gens n'ont-il donc rien de mieux à faire que de passer leur soirée au pub ?

Heureusement, elle n'a pas besoin de slalomer entre ces innombrables trentenaires à moitié ivres, Ron vient déjà à sa rencontre.

- Salut ! dit-il. T'as eu un problème ?

Rébecca ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il lui demande ça, puis son regard se pose par hasard sur la pendule accrochée au dessus du comptoir : elle a près d'une heure de retard. Elle qui ne supporte pas le manque de ponctualité !

- Non, dit-elle. La réunion a juste duré plus longtemps que prévu, je suis désolée.

- C'est pas grave, répond-il avec un large sourire. On y va ?

Aucun reproche ? Aucun commentaire ? L'attitude de ce garçon semble un peu plus étrange à Rébecca à chaque fois qu'elle le rencontre. Elle qui dans son enfance n'a jamais bénéficié de la moindre indulgence, elle que ses parents, ses professeurs, n'ont jamais traitée autrement qu'avec une inflexible sévérité, elle dont la propre rigidité pousse continuellement les autres à être aussi intraitables avec elle qu'elle l'est avec eux, n'a guère l'habitude qu'on lui pardonne immédiatement et sans réserve ses erreurs, aussi insignifiantes soient-elles. Elle se trouve donc désarmée devant la gentillesse candide de Ron. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, alors elle se contente de sourire.

- Oui, dit-elle, allons-y.

Ils rejoignent alors ensemble la zone de transplanage et elle se laisse emmener par Ron jusqu'au Terrier.

0*0*0*0*0

Rébecca n'a jamais rien vu de tel. Le Terrier est tout simplement l'endroit le plus original, le plus incroyable, le plus hallucinant où elle ait mis les pieds. Elle qui a grandi dans un de ces grands manoirs où tout est invariablement à sa place ne peut s'empêcher de penser que l'on doit forcément vivre heureux dans un tel endroit. Pourtant, Ron Weasley est la preuve vivante que ce n'est pas le cas, il est la preuve que l'important ce n'est pas « où » on naît, mais « entouré de qui » on naît.

- Bon, dit Ron, ma chambre est en haut, je vais rassembler mes affaires.

Rébecca hoche la tête, et Ron disparaît dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque Ron redescend, il trouve Rébecca en train d'admirer la collection de bibelots de sa mère.

- Kitch, hein ? lui-dit.

Rébecca rougit un peu de voir sa pensée devinée, puis avoue :

- Un peu. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?

Ron jette un regard à son sac. Il a absolument tout pris. Le moindre objet, le plus vieux de ses vêtements, absolument tout ce qui lui appartient. Il ne veut plus avoir à revenir ici. A cet instant précis, il a l'impression qu'il ne voudra plus jamais mettre les pieds dans cette maison.

- Oui, on peut y aller.

- Bien. Je peux utiliser la salle de bain avant qu'on parte ?

Ron hoche la tête et lui indique l'endroit où elle se trouve. Mais à peine s'est-elle absentée que le jeune homme entend des voix en provenance du jardin. Il est à peu près certain d'avoir reconnu celle de sa mère, et d'Harry, et de Ginny… Il se sent paniquer, mais il ne peut pas partir : impossible d'abandonner Rébecca ici, au milieu de gens qu'elle ne connait pas. Il n'a pas le temps de prendre une décision, ils sont déjà en train d'entrer dans la maison. Ils sont tous là. Sans exception. Ses parents, Bill et Fleur, Harry et Ginny, Charlie, les jumeaux, Percy, et même Hermione.  
Avant que Ron ait le temps de faire un mouvement, sa mère s'est déjà précipitée vers lui et le serre déjà dans ses bras en disant :

- Mon chéri ! Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu nous as faite, on ne savait même pas où tu étais ! Cette pauvre Hermione était dans tous ses états, elle a cru que tu ne reviendrais pas. Moi, je savais bien qu'elle avait mal compris. Tu as toujours été un si gentil garçon, c'était impossible que tu nous fasses une chose pareille.

Ron n'ose rien dire. Il se sent comme paralysé par ces bras qui l'enserrent. Il faut qu'il la repousse, il faut qu'il lui explique, mais il ne s'en sent pas la force. Lorsque finalement sa mère le libère de son étreinte implacable, Ron reporte son attention sur les autres. Etrangement, leurs regards pleins de reproches ravivent sa volonté. Ils gardent tous le silence, et Ron comprend qu'ils attendent des explications et surtout des excuses.

- C'est ton sac ? dit soudain Hermione. Tu n'avais pas de sac quand tu es parti. Tu es parti sans rien, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

- Je ne reviens pas vivre ici, répond Ron en faisant des efforts incommensurables pour soutenir le regard d'Hermione, je suis juste revenu chercher des affaires.

La jeune fille a alors un mouvement de recul, puis elle se détourne comme pour lui cacher son visage. Ron se demande l'espace d'une seconde si c'est sa peine ou son dégoût qu'elle veut lui dissimuler. Mais déjà, Harry prend la relève.

- Attends, t'es pas sérieux-là ? Non seulement tu te barres sans rien dire à personne, à part un vague au revoir à Hermione, sans même lui donner une explication convenable, et en plus tu viens récupérer tes affaires comme un voleur à un moment où tu crois qu'y'aura personne ! Tu déconnes complètement ! On peut savoir ce qu'y se passe dans ta tête pour que t'agisses comme un con comme ça ?

- Sans compter que t'es même pas venu au dîner pour nos fiançailles, ajoute Ginny. Moi encore, je ne suis que ta petite-sœur, pas grand-chose en sommes, mais ton meilleur ami ? Lui aussi tu l'as laissé tomber !

- C'est pas juste ce que tu dis, murmure Ron.

- Pas juste ? s'exclame Ginny.

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillent de colère, mais Percy s'interpose avant qu'elle ait le temps d'en dire plus.

- Je crois que tout le monde devrait se clamer. Ron, dit-il avec une douceur étudiée (comme s'il parlait à un malade ou bien à un enfant), tu sais que tu peux nous parler de tout. Moi aussi j'ai déconné y'a quelques temps, et puis on en a parlé et ça s'est arrangé. Y'a pas de raison que ce soit pas la même chose avec toi.

- Me compare pas à toi ! s'emporte Ron. Moi c'est pas une ambition minable qui me pousse à agir.

- Alors c'est quoi ? demande Bill.

Soudain Ron sent une vague d'affection pour son grand frère l'envahir. Il a l'impression que c'est la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un lui demande d'exprimer sincèrement ce qu'il ressent. Puis il se rend compte que ce n'est pas une impression, c'est bel et bien la première fois. Alors, il se décide à dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur :

- Je l'impression d'étouffer ici. J'ai pas la place de bouger, j'ai pas la place de respirer et surtout j'ai pas la place d'être moi-même. J'ai l'impression… j'ai l'impression que depuis toujours je ne fais que suivre la route qu'on m'a déjà tracée, avant même que je naisse. D'abord entrer à l'école où je vais à Gryffondor bien sûr, comme tous les Weasley depuis toujours, puis rencontrer une gentille fille, me fiancer, faire des études, et me marier, faire des enfants qui pourront à leur tour aller à Poudlard, entrer à Gryffondor etc sans que jamais rien ne vienne briser cet espèce de cycle interminable, sans que rien de vienne jamais ébranlé l'ordre établi.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec l'ordre ? demande alors Arthur.

- Il y a qu'il me tue, cet ordre. Il m'ennuie et il me tue. Et surtout il m'empêche d'être qui je suis. Il m'empêche…

Ron n'a pas le temps finir sa phrase, car Hermione l'interrompt :

- C'est ce que je suis pour toi ? lui demande-t-elle.

Il la regarde un instant sans comprendre, puis elle précise pas pensée :

- Une gentille fille que tu as demandée en mariage parce c'est ce que tu étais supposé faire ? C'est ça ce que je représente pour toi ?  
Soudain Ron se sent envahi par la culpabilité.

- Non ! dit-il.

Mais aussitôt il regrette sa réponse, parce qu'au fond il sait qu'elle est mensongère.

- Tu es… tu es très importante pour moi. Tu es la fille la plus formidable… n'importe quel mec…

- Tais-toi ! lui ordonne-t-elle soudain. Je veux pas entendre un mot de plus.

Tandis que le silence tombe sur le salon, Rébecca – qui n'a pas jugé nécessaire de faire remarquer sa présence plus tôt – se décide finalement à s'avancer.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'exclame Molly en la voyant. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?

- Rébecca ? dit Hermione, de l'incrédulité dans le ton.

- Bonsoir, Hermione, dit-elle.

Puis, se tournant vers Ron, elle demande :

- On peut y aller ?

Ron hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis il va prendre son sac et saisit le bras de Rébecca pour les faire transplaner.

0*0*0*0*0

Tandis qu'il marche dans les froides rues de Londres, Ron ne peut s'empêcher de revivre mentalement la scène qui vient de se dérouler. Il ne sait pas lui-même ce qu'il ressent : est-il horrifié ? déçu ? libéré ?

- Je suis désolée, dit soudain Rébecca qui marche silencieusement à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il sans comprendre.

- Si j'étais pas arrivée en retard, ta famille aurait encore été au restaurant, et tu n'aurais pas eu à les affronter.

Même si son ton reste assez froid et distant, Rébecca semble sincèrement embêtée et cela étonne Ron presque autant que ça lui fait plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à l'asso ? demande-t-il soudain.

- Une tentative de coup d'état, répond-elle sans la moindre intonation humoristique dans la voix.

- Un coup d'état ? Contre qui ?

- Contre Drago, bien sûr.

Ron ne comprend pas bien, il croyait que tout le monde aimait Malefoy à l'association. Tous les militants auxquels il a parlé semblaient lui vouer une admiration qui confinait à l'adoration.

- D'ailleurs, essaie d'être gentil avec lui ce soir, ajoute-t-elle, il va en avoir besoin.

0*0*0*0*0

Gentil ! Elle en a de bonnes, Rébecca ! Gentil… Comment être gentil avec quelqu'un qui fait continuellement mine d'ignorer votre présence ? Mais peut-être ce soir Malefoy agira-t-il différemment ? Peut-être ce soir cessera-t-il de le traiter comme un vulgaire parasite à peine digne qu'on lui adresse la parole ? C'est sur ces pensées positives, ces espoirs probablement insensés, que Ron entre dans l'appartement de Malefoy. Il est près de dix heures et Scorpius est évidemment couché. Drago est assis sur le canapé, un grand livre ouvert sur les genoux.

- Salut ! dit Ron en entrant dans le salon.

- Bonsoir, répond Malefoy sans lever le nez de son livre.

Drago tourne les pages rapidement, sans accorder beaucoup d'attention à chacune ; son esprit est visiblement ailleurs. Alors comme Ron a une bonne nature et comme, malgré l'attitude de Malefoy au cours des trois derniers jours, il lui est tout de même reconnaissant de l'accueillir, il décide de tenter de le distraire de ses malheurs du jour. Il va donc s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il jette un regard sur le livre. C'est un livre de photos.

- Merlin ! C'est magnifique ! s'exclame-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Drago se tourne alors vers Ron et scrute son visage, comme pour vérifier s'il est sérieux. Constatant que c'est apparemment le cas, il répond :

- Tikal. Une cité Maya, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. Ca se trouve au Guatemala.

- C'est incroyable, c'est des temples ça ?

Malefoy ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais au dernier moment il semble se raviser. Puis, sur un ton plus las que vraiment désagréable, il dit :

- Ecoute, Weasley, j'ai passé une affreuse journée, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur à te faire la conversation, et encore moins à te faire un cours sur la civilisation Maya.

Aussi inattendu, aussi bizarre, aussi improbable que ça puisse paraître, Ron répond alors :

- Tu préfères qu'on se saoule ?

- Quoi ?

Ron s'étonne lui-même des propos qui viennent de sortir de sa bouche, mais comme il ne peut pas revenir sur sa proposition sans passer pour le dernier des crétins, il dit :

- Il se trouve que moi aussi j'ai passé une journée atroce. Et puis j'ai décidé de faire de nouvelles expériences. J'ai jamais pris de cuite. C'est le moment ou jamais, non ?

- Une cuite ? C'est ça ton premier pas vers ta nouvelle vie ? dit Drago sans cacher son dédain. Remarque t'as raison, faut pas se fixer des objectifs trop inatteignables, sinon on se décourage.

Sans prendre en considération la remarque ironique de Malefoy, Ron demande :

- Alors, t'es partant ou non ? Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais t'as l'air d'en avoir plus besoin que moi.

Ron se trouve un peu pitoyable d'insister ainsi, mais il lui semble que c'est ça la clé : une soirée d'ivresse. C'est sans doute un cliché, mais il a depuis toujours cette idée étrange, cette conviction que la débauche crée des liens. Et il veut créer des liens avec Malefoy car, aussi triste que ce soit, Malefoy est la seule personne à savoir qui il est vraiment.

- Ok, répond finalement Drago, j'appelle la baby-sitter et on sort. Je suis peut-être pathétique, mais pas au point de me saouler chez moi.

**TBC...**

**C'est promis, c'est juré, dans le prochain chapitre je parlerai un peu plus de la relation Drago/Ron. Ne soyez donc pas si impatients! Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et si vous pouviez laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez penser, ce serait super gentil. A bientôt. Messaline.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà pour vous la suite de CACP! Bonne lecture!**

C'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la politique

VI

Tout le monde fait un jour l'expérience de cette impression désagréable : le sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur. Ca nous est arrivé à tous : devant un professeur quand on a foiré une interro, devant sa femme quand on a laissé cramer le dîner, devant son dentiste quand on a encore besoin d'un détartrage… Oui, ça nous est arrivé à tous, de temps en temps. Le problème de Ron, c'est que lui, c'est tout le temps.

Il ne sait pas vraiment d'où ça vient. C'est peut-être d'avoir tant de frères aînés… Car voyez-vous, d'après Ron, les frères Wealsey ont chacun leur « truc » : Bill est brillant et désinvolte, Charlie est aventureux et séduisant, Percy est travailleur et ambitieux, Fred et Georges sont drôles et inventifs. Mais Ron, lui, n'a rien de particulier. Lui, quand il réussit ses examens, c'est de justesse, quand il part à l'aventure, c'est pour seconder son meilleur ami, et quand il fait rire, c'est sans le faire exprès.

Vous le trouvez un peu misérabiliste ? Un poil auto-complaisant ? Vous pensez qu'il ferait mieux de se prendre en main au lieu de faire son Caliméro ? Ma foi, que celui qui ne s'est jamais apitoyé sur son propre sort lui jette la première pierre.

Cette impression de ne pas être à la hauteur peut l'assaillir à n'importe quel moment, même dans les circonstances les plus banales. Comme maintenant. La question de Malefoy n'est pourtant pas compliquée : il lui a juste demandé où il a envie d'aller. Le problème, c'est que Ron ne fréquente pas les bars, encore moins les clubs. Il ne sort que pour dîner avec Hermione – toujours dans le même restaurant – ou pour prendre un verre avec Harry – toujours dans le même café. En conséquence, il n'a aucune suggestion à faire.

Les autres ont pourtant leur « QG » depuis l'entrée à la fac (quels autres, demandez-vous ? Eh bien Dean et Seamus bien sûr, mais aussi Harry, Ginny, Luna et même Neville). Tous les vendredis, tous les samedis, et même quelques soirs par semaine, vous pouvez être sûrs de les trouver dans une boîte nommée « L'Oasis ». Ron, lui, s'est débrouillé pour n'y mettre les pieds que trois fois en tout. Quand les autres l'incitent à venir y passer la soirée – ce qui arrive souvent – il a toujours un bon prétexte pour refuser : des études difficiles, une fiancée qu'il ne veut pas négliger.

Car Hermione non plus n'y va jamais. Il n'a pas bien compris comment c'est arrivé, mais insidieusement ils ont cessé de faire quoi que ce soit l'un sans l'autre. Comme s'ils avaient fini par ne plus former qu'un seul et même individu. Sur la longue liste des choses qui ont décidé Ron à fuir sa vie d' « avant », celle-là figure assurément en bonne place.

Ron a donc été trois fois à L'Oasis. Et à chaque fois, ça a été quelques heures de cauchemar. Cet endroit est une « boîte », dans tous les sens du terme. Une petite boîte étouffante où il est de mise de s'amuser. La musique, l'alcool, les rires des autres, tout autour de lui semblait lui hurler : « Amuse-toi ! Amuse-toi maintenant ! C'est un ordre ! » Mais Ron n'avait aucune envie de s'amuser. Il suffoquait. Dans cet endroit, dans cette « oasis » qui semblait se moquer de lui avec ce nom ridicule, il ne s'est pas seulement senti « différent », il s'est senti « anormal ».

- Eh, Weasley, dit Drago pour le rappeler à la réalité, c'est toi qui veux sortir je te rappelle ! Alors, on va où ?  
- Où tu veux.

De toute façon, une chose est sure : ça ne peut pas être pire que l'Oasis.

0*0*0*0*0

Ron soupire de soulagement. La musique est douce, l'ambiance est tamisée. Pas de rires gras ou suraigus. Personne debout sur les tables. Personne en train de se déshabiller sous les huées. Cet endroit ne ressemble en rien à l'Oasis.

Comme il contemple la salle depuis le pas de la porte, Drago se retourne vers lui et lui lance : « Tu viens ou quoi ? » avant de se diriger vers le bar.

Pendant que Malefoy commande, Ron regarde autour de lui. Ils sont dans un quartier moldu, mais il n'y a visiblement que des sorciers ici. Sur une minuscule piste de danse, trois couples évoluent. Ils sont si étroitement enlacés qu'il faut un instant à Ron pour réaliser que ce sont des couples homosexuels – deux couples de femmes, un couple d'hommes. Soudain gêné, il détourne le regard. Puis il se trouve stupide, et s'oblige à regarder.

Quand Drago revient du bar avec une bouteille de whisky et deux verres, il trouve Ron plongé dans la contemplation des danseurs.

- On t'a jamais dit que c'était mal poli de fixer les gens ? lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

Ron sursaute, fait un mouvement brusque pour s'éloigner de Drago. Un instant après il murmure un petit : « Désolé ». Drago se demande une seconde s'il s'excuse d'avoir fixé ainsi les danseurs ou de s'être dégagé de lui comme s'il était lépreux. Mais déjà, le regard de Ron a retrouvé le chemin de la piste de danse, et il dit :

- C'est surréaliste. De voir ça. Non ?

- On s'habitue, répond Drago en haussant les épaules. Bientôt tu ne trouveras même plus ça étrange. Bientôt, tu seras sans doute à leur place.  
Sitôt ces mots prononcés, Drago se dirige vers une table, si bien qu'il n'entend pas Ron murmurer tristement « Ca, ça m'étonnerait. »

0*0*0*0*0

Ils ont commencé à boire en silence. Ron n'a pas cessé de regarder les danseurs. Tantôt avec tristesse. Tantôt avec envie. Avec un étonnement sans cesse renouvelé. Ils le mettent mal à l'aise à se serrer ainsi les uns contre les autres, mais moins que le regard de Malefoy qui ne semble plus vouloir se décoller de lui. Il en avait assez que Malefoy l'ignore. Il voulait son attention. Mais maintenant qu'il l'a, il ne sait pas quoi en faire. Alors il regarde les danseurs. Et il boit.

Drago lui regarde Ron. Ca l'agace d'avoir à l'avouer, mais il a très envie de savoir quels chemins tortueux l'ont menés jusqu'à cette table. Au début, il s'en moquait. Il se disait que l'histoire de Ron n'était qu'une histoire de plus. Ni plus intéressante, ni plus originale qu'une autre. Il le pense toujours d'ailleurs.

Mais au fil des jours, au fil des semaines, à force de le voir tous les jours, il a fini par s'interroger. Les questions se sont multipliées. Parfois, en le croisant le matin, il se demande s'il a reparlé à sa famille depuis sa fugue. Lorsqu'il repense à Poudlard, il se demande si, déjà à l'époque, il avait conscience de ses penchants. Et lorsqu'il le voit contempler des couples d'amoureux, il se demande s'il n'aurait pas un amant caché quelque part, un gentil garçon qui l'adorerait en silence et qui ne demanderait qu'à sortir de l'ombre.

Ces questions ne traversent son esprit qu'une seconde, un instant après il les a déjà oubliées. Mille choses occupent son esprit, il n'a guère le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet Ron Wealsey… D'autant que c'est un sujet légèrement perturbant.

Le fait est que Weasley ne lui cause que des problèmes. D'abord, il envahit son espace personnel en squattant son appartement, ensuite – plus grave – il met le bazar à l'asso. Sans lui dans les parages, sa vie serait beaucoup plus simple. Sans lui dans les parages, calmer Chris serait un jeu d'enfant : deux ou trois promesses en l'air, un petit numéro de charme et le problème serait réglé. Mais Chris déteste Ron par tous les pores de sa peau. Il suffit de l'observer pour s'en rendre compte : à chaque fois qu'il croise son chemin, son visage se ferme, son regard se durcit, et même son beau sourire devient inquiétant.

D'ailleurs, Drago comprend. Il fut un temps où lui aussi haïssait Ron Wealsey. C'est fou comme ça lui semble lointain à présent. C'est étrange, les être humains. Leur cœur n'est constant que par son inconstance.

Il suffirait sans doute de se débarrasser de Ron pour clamer Chris… Mais il ne le fait pas. Il ne peut pas. De toute façon Laurel ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle dirait que leur rôle est d'aider les gens comme Ron. Elle se fâcherait. Et Laurel est son alliée la plus solide. Il est hors de question de la mettre en colère maintenant… C'est pour ça, pour ça qu'il ne se débarrasse pas de Ron. Pour quelle autre raison ?

- Tu viens souvent ici ? demande soudain Ron.

Drago sursaute presque. Il ne s'attendait pas à être ainsi tiré de sa rêverie. Weasley a visiblement la louable intention de faire la conversation. Dommage. Drago déteste parler pour ne rien dire. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il apprécie Rebecca : elle sait se taire.

- Presque jamais, répond-t-il. Il n'y a que les couples qui viennent ici. Et je ne suis pas en couple.

Ron jette un regard aux tables voisines et constate avec effarement qu'il n'y a en effet que des amoureux. Peu s'embrassent, mais il y a des regards, des petits gestes qui ne trompent pas.

- Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? demande-t-il d'un ton presque accusateur.

L'expression qui apparaît alors sur le visage de Drago ramène Ron plusieurs années en arrière. Une expression dure empreinte d'irritation, de dédain et d'un brin de défi.

- Dis-donc, Weasley, si t'es pas content tu peux te casser, c'est pas moi qui te retiens.

Un court moment de silence s'ensuit. Le visage de Ron s'est littéralement décomposé sous la réplique de Malefoy. Il semble si fragile à cet instant. Drago croit le revoir le jour de son arrivée chez lui, seul, mal à l'aise, un peu effrayé sans doute. Quand il repense à ce moment, il est toujours pris d'une étrange envie de le protéger, de lui dire que tout va bien se passer, peut-être de le prendre dans ses bras… mais s'il faisait ça, Ron se dégagerait sans doute très vite… comme tout à l'heure… tout à l'heure, il l'a pourtant à peine frôlé.

- Crois-moi, reprend Drago d'un ton plus calme, tu préfères être entouré d'amoureux transis que d'homos en manque complètement bourrés. La société dans laquelle on vit étant ce qu'elle est, il y a en tout et pour tout trois bars gays pour sorciers à Londres : le Raid, qui est le club où bosse Chris, le Dylan's avec sa musique techno, ses strip-teaseurs et ses backrooms, et ici. Alors, t'aurais choisi quoi à ma place ?

Au lieu de répondre à la question de Drago, Ron demande avec une curiosité non dissimulée :

- C'est quoi, des backrooms ?

Drago a un petit rire sardonique, puis répond :

- Tu veux pas savoir.

- Si, insiste Ron.

Alors Drago explique en essayant de ne pas tenir compte de l'expression de pure horreur qui se peint doucement sur le visage de Ron. Quand il se tait finalement, Weasely ne réussit qu'à bafouiller :

- Oh… désolé… je veux dire d'avoir demandé… je pensais pas… je pouvais pas…

- Pas de problème, interrompt Drago, les conversations embarrassantes de ce genre, ça m'entraîne pour le jour où mon fils me demandera comment on fait les bébés.

Ron n'est pas certain d'apprécier la comparaison entre lui et un enfant de trois ans, mais il s'abstient de le faire remarquer.

- Je savais pas que ça existait… ce gendre d'endroit.

- Peu de sorciers le savent, répond Drago. Et j'aimerais autant que ça reste comme ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Beaucoup d'homos ont une sexualité plutôt… « libre ». Enfin, autant qu'on peut être « libre » quand on se planque pour s'envoyer en l'air. Si les gens savaient, ils nous jugeraient. Je ne veux pas qu'on renvoie ce genre d'image.

- C'est ce que Chris te reproche. De trop te soucier de ce que les hétéros pensent de…  
Ron ne sait pas s'il doit dire « de vous » ou de « nous », alors il laisse sa phrase en suspens. Drago ne semble pas le remarquer, il porte son verre à ses lèvres, boit quelques gorgées de whisky, et dit :

- Entre autres.

0*0*0*0*0

Une demi-bouteille de whisky plus tard :

- T'es déjà saoul, Weasley ! lance Drago.

- Pas du tout !

- T'arrives même plus à te servir ! ajoute-t-il en arrachant la bouteille des mains tremblantes de Ron et en le servant lui-même.  
Ron affiche une petite moue, puis tourne la tête, refusant ostensiblement de regarder Drago.

- Tu boudes ?

- Parfaitement ! s'exclame Ron avant de partir d'un grand rire visiblement incontrôlé.

Drago sourit : Weasley a l'alcool gai – sans mauvais jeu de mot – et c'est une bonne nouvelle, parce qu'il n'est pas d'humeur à supporter des jérémiades. Pour être honnête, il n'est jamais d'humeur à supporter les jérémiades. Disons que ce soir il l'est encore moins qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Ah là là ! Weasley, tu tiens vraiment pas l'alcool. Va falloir que je te fasse suivre un stage intensif. Ca se voit tout de suite que t'as pas assez joué à « j'ai jamais ». Je pensais pourtant qu'à Poudlard les Gryffondor devaient passer toutes leurs soirées à ce genres de jeux… courageux petits Gryffondor sans peur ni… pudeur !

- J'ai toujours réussi à y échapper. A « action ou vérité » aussi. Au jeu de la bouteille, à celui du placard… et je sais pas combien d'autres !  
Le ton de Ron est enjoué, mais Drago n'a aucun mal à percevoir le fond d'amertume dissimulé derrière cette gaité artificielle.

- Oh ! T'es tout triste, dit Drago d'un ton qui se veut moqueur. T'inquiète, on va te faire rattraper le temps perdu. Tu sais quoi ? A la prochaine fête de l'asso, on jouera à tous ces jeux, promis ! Tu pourras dévoiler autant de vérités embarrassantes que tu veux, et embrasser plein de mecs sous de faux prétextes…

Il finit son verre d'un coup sec, puis ajoute un brin amer :

- Tu feras des heureux, embrasser un héros de guerre, c'est plus classe que d'embrasser un ancien mangemort…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Personne te voit comme ça. Je me rappelle pendant ton procès, tout le monde était là : pauvre petit Malefoy, avec son horrible famille, les mauvaises influences qu'il a dû subir, comme il a dû avoir peur, comme il a dû souffrir le pauvre ange… C'était dégoutant. Et personne pour dire qu'à 17 ans, on est censé pouvoir prendre des décisions tout seul. Personne pour rappeler à quel point t'avais l'air fier d'être un mangemort. Personne pour rappeler que t'aurais donné dix fois la vie d'Harry pour sauver la tienne. A vomir…

Ces mots s'échappent de la bouche de Ron sans qu'il ait le moindre contrôle sur eux. L'alcool a déjà aboli toute conscience qu'il pourrait avoir de leur impact sur Drago. Alors il parle encore et encore, il dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, tout ce qu'il pense – et même ce qu'il ne pense pas – du rôle de Drago pendant la guerre et de la facilité avec laquelle il « s'en est tiré », selon sa propre expression.

Il parle tant est si bien qu'il ne voit pas l'expression blessée qui apparaît sur le visage de Drago, il parle tant et si bien qu'il ne voit pas l'expression de colère remplacer l'expression blessée, il parle tant et si bien qu'il ne voit pas le poing de Drago s'abattre sur son visage. Mais il le sent. Il sent une horrible douleur au niveau de sa mâchoire, puis au niveau de ses fesses et de ses coudes. Il lui faut une seconde pour réaliser qu'il est tombé par terre sous le choc du coup. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que maintenant il ne parle plus. Il regarde Malefoy avec stupeur. Et il l'entend lui cracher au visage : « Va te faire foutre ! » Puis il le voit quitter le bar, l'abandonner là, tout seul, comme un con.

0*0*0*0*0

Lorsqu'il se réveille le lendemain matin, Ron n'a absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve. En tout cas, il n'est pas chez Drago. En dehors des jouets qui traînent un peu partout, l'appartement de Drago est relativement bien rangé. Ici… ici ça ressemble juste à un champ de bataille… Où qu'il pose les yeux, Ron ne voit que du chaos : de la vaisselle sale dans l'évier (et ailleurs), des fringues de femmes disséminés dans tous les coins, des piles de livres… Ron tente vaguement de s'extraire du canapé sur lequel il a échoué il ne sait comment quand il entend soudain une voix familière résonner :

- Super, je venais pour te réveiller. T'es prêt ?

Ron sursaute. Il lui faut une fraction de seconde pour reconnaître Laurel. Elle semble sortir tout droit de boîte de nuit : elle porte un maquillage très foncé qui met en valeur la clarté de ses yeux, une robe noire excessivement décolletée à faire tourner de l'œil n'importe quel amateur (ou amatrice) de formes féminines. Ron en reste tout ébaubi… il ne savait pas qu'une femme si ronde pouvait être aussi… sexy.

- Prêt pour quoi ? demande-t-il après être revenu de sa surprise.

- Ta séance de révision.

Face au regard rempli d'incompréhension de Ron, elle ajoute :

- Avec Rebecca.

Comme il ne réagit toujours pas, elle dit avec un sourire :

- Tu te rappelles au moins que tu es étudiant en médicomagie, rassure-moi.

Ron semble finalement comprendre. Il jette un regard à la pendule : 6h40. Il n'a pas dû dormir bien longtemps… Il attire ses jambes contre lui, s'enfonçant autant que possible dans le vieux canapé, puis se met à se masser les tempes : il a un horrible mal de tête, il est épuisé, il ne veut pas aller bosser, mais alors vraiment pas.

0*0*0*0*0

Cinq minutes plus tard, Laurel réapparaît devant lui. Elle ressemble de nouveau à elle-même : plus de trace de maquillage, un chemisier effiloché et un jean délavé ont remplacé la petite robe noire. Elle lui tend avec compassion une potion anti-gueule de bois.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demande-t-il.

- A toi de me le dire, répond-elle. Apparemment tu as mis Drago en colère.

Ron tente de remonter le fil des événements. Très lentement il dit :

- On a été dans un bar. Il y avait des gens qui dansaient, des amoureux. On a discuté. J'ai dit… oh Merlin tout puissant ! J'ai dit des choses horribles.

- Ca j'ai cru comprendre. Et ensuite ?

- Il m'a frappé. Il est parti. Alors j'ai continué à boire. Après… après je sais plus.

- Après tu t'es littéralement effondré. Je le sais, c'est moi qui suis venue te chercher.

En réponse au regard surpris de Ron elle dit :

- J'ai croisé Drago au Dylan's, il m'a dit que tu avais été odieux et qu'il t'avait abandonné au Duplex.

- Au Duplex ?

- C'est le bar où tu étais hier. Comme Drago avait l'air vraiment en rogne, j'ai préféré te ramener chez moi plutôt que chez lui.

- Oh…

Après quelques secondes de silence, Laurel dit à Ron d'un ton énergique.

- Bon allez, debout ! Tu te changes, tu prends une douche et on y va. Rebecca déteste quand les gens sont en retard.

Ron secoue la tête en signe de dénégation et dit d'un ton plaintif :

- Non, je veux pas y aller. Je suis trop fatigué, je peux pas travailler. Et puis, je veux pas croiser Malefoy.

- Ecoute Ron, moi je veux bien t'aider, mais j'ai des limites, dit Laurel avec sévérité. Si tu veux vraiment pas te reprendre en main, si tu veux ni continuer tes études, ni assumer ta sexualité, moi je laisse tomber. Je peux pas tout faire à ta place non plus. Pas plus que Drago. Ou Rebecca. Alors va falloir te réveiller un peu.

Jamais Ron n'a été plus conscient de la dizaine d'années qui le sépare de Laurel qu'à cet instant. Il lui semble soudain qu'il est face à une deuxième maman. Une maman qui passe ses nuits en boîte dans des robes aguicheuses. Une maman décomplexée… et lesbienne.

- C'est bon, c'est pas la peine de t'énerver, répond Ron comme un gamin pris en faute.

- D'abord tu vas aller bosser avec Rebecca. Ensuite tu vas aller t'expliquer avec Drago. Lundi tu vas retourner à la fac. Et il va aussi falloir que tu penses sérieusement à ce que tu veux faire avec l'asso.

- Comment ça ?

Laurel pousse un soupire agacé, puis, les deux poings posés sur les hanches, elle lui dit sur le ton du reproche :

- Tu te rends pas compte du bordel que ta présence a mis ? Je sais que c'est pas ta faute. Mais va falloir que tu choisisses : soit tu ne fais pas partie de l'asso et tu arrêtes de traîner là bas, soit tu en fais partie et tu t'impliques.

- T'abuses ! C'est toi qui m'as dit…

- Oui, je sais, c'est moi qui t'ai dit que tu étais le bienvenu là-bas. Mais les choses ont changé. Tu réalises peut-être pas, mais c'est grave ce qui est en train de se passer. C'est la position de Drago qui est remise en cause.

- Mais c'est Malefoy le président. Chris ne peut rien contre ça.

Laurel se mord légèrement la lèvre inférieure, puis elle dit sur le ton de la confidence :

- Je reviens de chez Drago. On a parlé, et on a réalisé que si Chris pouvait remettre en cause son statut de président et de porte-parole, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas été élu par les militants. Alors, on a décidé d'organiser de vraies élections.

- Mais si vous faites ça, Chris va se présenter !

- C'est un risque que Drago est décidé à prendre.

- Mais tu crois que Chris a une chance de gagner ?

Laurel hausse les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance, puis dit :

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que si Chris et ses potes prennent le pouvoir à l'asso, ils vont nous griller auprès du grand public. Ils seront bien trop extrêmes pour être crédibles. Le mouvement sera mort en quelques mois. Ils ne réfléchissent pas assez, ils feront n'importe quoi. Et la lutte pour nos droits sera morte avant d'avoir vraiment commencé. Alors maintenant, il est temps de prendre une décision, Ron. Tu es avec nous, oui ou non ?

**TBC...**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! Pas trop en colère après Ron, j'espère. Une petite review siouplait? **  
**A bientôt. **  
**Messaline.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde! Voila la suite de CACP, en espérant que ça vous fasse passer un bon moment!**

**C'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la politique**

**VII**

Drago n'est pas un trouillard. Il l'a été, avant, mais ça lui est passé ; à peu près en même temps que sa passion pour le quidditch et sa vénération pour son père. Il y a des choses comme ça qui disparaissent avec le temps, imperceptiblement. Pendant des années, des dizaines d'années, elles font partie de vous, elles vous définissent, et puis un jour vous réalisez qu'elles ne sont plus là, tout simplement.

Insensiblement, Drago a commencé à crier un peu moins fort dans les tribunes des stades, à chercher le vif d'un oeil un peu plus distrait, à oublier le nom de l'attrapeur de son équipe préférée ; jusqu'au jour où il n'a plus eu d'équipe préférée, jusqu'au jour où il a haussé les épaules devant des billets pour la finale de la coupe du monde. Alors, il a fallu se rendre à l'évidence : il n'aimait plus vraiment le quidditch.

Tout aussi insensiblement, il a commencé à poser sur son père un regard moins indulgent, à voir de la mégalomanie dans ce qu'il croyait être de la grandeur, des préjugés dans ce qu'il croyait être des principes, de l'avidité dans ce qu'il croyait être de l'ambition et de l'hypocrisie dans ce qu'il croyait être de la finesse ; jusqu'au jour où il s'est surpris à secouer dédaigneusement la tête à ses discours, à sourire à ses colères. Alors, il a compris : son père n'était plus son héros.

Drago était un enfant craintif. Les rages de son père le terrorisaient, les coins sombres du manoir l'épouvantaient, même les immenses yeux des elfes de maison l'angoissaient. Les autres enfants aussi l'intimidaient : ils criaient trop fort, il courraient trop vite, ils étaient trop sales, trop brutaux, trop bêtes aussi.

C'est à Poudlard que tout a commencé à changer. Là-bas, il s'est senti important dans le regard des autres. Lorsque pour la première fois il a réussi à faire taire quelqu'un d'un simple regard, il s'est senti invinscible. Lorsque pour la première fois, on lui a obéi, il s'est senti puissant.

Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas devenu téméraire pour autant. Il n'aimait toujours pas les bêtes bizarres plus grandes et plus fortes que lui. Ni les lieux clos où il lui semblait qu'il peinait à respirer. Ni les quartiers trop mal famés. Mais ça aussi, ça a fini par changer. Sans qu'il sache vraiment quand ni comment. A présent, il utilise les ascenseurs sans appréhension aucune, il marche dans l'allée des Embrumes sans la moindre angoisse et lors de son voyage au Pérou, c'est sans trembler qu'il approché à moins d'un mètre d'un dragon.

Alors, non, Drago n'est pas un trouillard. Et pourtant, en ce moment, il a peur. Vraiment peur. Et à en juger par le regard de Laurel, elle a peur aussi.

- C'est cette putain de séries d'articles qui a mis le feu aux poudres, lance-t-il avec colère.

- Non, je crois pas. Ca a commencé il y a presque trois semaines, répond Laurel dans un soupir.

- Trois semaines ? s'écrit-il. Comment c'est possible ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu avant ?

- C'était des incidents isolés, dit-elle avec un geste d'impuissance, personne n'a vraiment fait le rapprochement.

- Combien ?

- Neuf, je crois. Mais Emily et Camille sont les premières à Londres.

La scène cauchemardesque de la veille lui revient en mémoire : les deux jeunes filles allongées au sol, leurs cris de douleur et de peur, le sang… C'est de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute…

- Comment elles vont ?

- Emily a deux côtes fêlées, Camille a le nez cassé. Elles ont toutes les deux pas mal d'égartinures, quelques bleus. A part ça, elles sont surtout très traumatisées.

Soudain une vague de révolte submerge Drago.

- S'en prendre à des femmes, bande de lâches ! crache-t-il. Tu m'empêcheras pas de penser que Ginny Weasley a sa part de responsabilité là-dedans. Ce qu'elle a écrit dans ces torchons… c'était de l'incitation à la haine.

- Je sais pas, elle ne pensait surment pas à mal… tu peux pas reprocher aux journalistes de vouloir faire un peu plus que de resservir bêtement ce que tu leur racontes… je pense qu'elle a juste voulu…

- Trouve-la moi, interrompt Drago d'un ton sec. Je veux lui parler.

- Comme tu veux, répond Laurel sans conviction.

- Quelqu'un d'autre a déjà fait le rapprochement tu crois ?

- Non, je pense pas. Il y a eu une vingtaine de victimes. Des hommes, des femmes, d'âge variable, dans des villes différentes. Le seul point commun, c'est qu'ils sortaient tous de clubs gays au moment de leur agression. Moi-même, je m'en serais jamais rendu compte s'il n'y avait pas eu l'agression des filles.

Drago hoche la tête, mais il ne répond rien.

- Il y a peut-être une chance pour que ce soit les mêmes agresseurs à chaque fois, reprend Laurel. Peut-être qu'ils changent de ville pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Drago comprend bien ce qu'espère Laurel. Si les agresseurs sont les mêmes, alors ces attaques ne sont que le fait de quelques hommes violents et passablement dérangés. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, s'il y a dans toute l'Angleterre des hommes prêts à les attaquer, alors c'est le signe que la haine contre eux est en train de se répandre à travers le pays. C'est le signe que ce qu'il redoute le plus est sur le point de se produire. Ils sont peut-être à l'aube d'un cycle de haine et de violence qui ne sera pas stoppé sans difficluté.

- Chris n'est pas idiot, ajoute Laurel, il va comprendre, et il va utiliser ça à son avantage. Surtout qu'il est très ami avec Camille.

- Oui, je sais.

- Il ne fera qu'aggraver la situation.

- Probablement, répond sombrement Drago. J'irai à Sainte-Mangouste tout à l'heure juste après avoir déposé Scorpius à l'école.

Il se lève alors et prend la direction de la chambre de son fils tandis que Laurel s'apprête à partir, puis au dernier moment il se ravise.

- Dis-moi, il est passé où Wealsey ?

Drago déteste le petit sourire satisfait qui apparaît alors sur les lèvres de Laurel, il déteste encore plus la légère ironie de son ton lorsqu'elle demande :

- Pourquoi, t'es inquiet ?

- Epargne-moi tes sous-entendus, dis-moi juste où il est.

- Il a passé le weekend chez moi. Il osait pas vraiment revenir ici, après la scène de vendredi.

Drago lève les yeux au ciel comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais entendue.

- Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me balançait des horreurs ! Ca l'a pas empêché de se pointer chez moi la semaine dernière.

Laurel lui dirait bien que ce n'est pas pareil, que les choses ont changé, mais elle sait bien qu'il nierait avec l'énergie de celui qui tente de se convaincre lui-même, alors elle dit simplement :

- Je vais lui dire que tu veux bien qu'il revienne, ça va peut-être lui donner du courage pour affronter cette journée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial cette journée ?

- Il retourne à la fac aujourd'hui.

- Oh… les grandes retrouvailles avec Granger hein ? dit-il d'un ton détaché.

- Oui. J'espère que ça va aller.

Drago ne répond pas, mais le léger voile d'inquiétude qui est venu obscurcir son front n'échappe pas à Laurel.

0*0*0*0*0

Dans la cuisine de l'asso, Ron lit et relit les articles de sa soeur. Le premier a fait son apparition dans _Le Chincaneur _vendredi. Puis un autre samedi. Et encore un autre hier, mais dans _La Gazette _cette fois. Passer d'un journal de second ordre lu par trois pélerins au premier quotidien du monde sorcier, c'est ce qui s'appelle une ascension fulgurante, surtout pour une apprentie journaliste, songe Ron avec amertume.

L'article de ce matin, le quatrième en quatre jour, est encore pire que tous les autres…

- Bonjour, lance Rebecca en entrant dans la cuisine.

Ron lui répond d'un simple signe de tête avant de se replonger dans la prose de Ginny.

- Ca ne ressemble pas à tes cours d'anatomie ou de potion, fait remarquer Rebecca en s'asseyant en face de lui avec un café, pourtant ce sont les deux cours qu'on a aujourd'hui, je te rappelle.

- Grâce à toi, ma chère, je suis parfaitement à jour en anatomie et en potion. Par contre _ça_, ça c'est complètement incompréhensible pour moi, dit-il en lui tendant le dernier article de sa soeur.

Rebecca jette un regard distrait sur la _Gazette_, puis dit :

- La future Mme Potter a encore frappé, oui, j'ai vu ça. Le monde des homos selon Ginny Wealsey, plutôt risible, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, cet article est plutôt moins pire que les autres, non ?

- Moins pire ? Tu te moques de moi, pas vrai ?

- Elle ne fait que dire la vérité.

- C'est pas ce qu'elle dit le problème, c'est la façon dont elle le dit ! Elle nous fait passer pour des espèces de déparvés, anormaux, qui mettent en danger la famille anglaise traditionnelle.

- « Nous » ?

- Oui « nous », j'ai dit « nous » et je continuerai à dire « nous », ça pose un problème ?

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- C'est cet article qui m'énerve ! Elle aurait pu parler du Raid ou du Duplex, mais non, c'est le Dylan's, le club le plus chaud, qu'elle a choisi, évidemment. Et sa description est…

- Troublante d'exactitude ?

- J'allais plutôt dire pleine de jugement et de mépris.

Rebecca parcoure rapidement l'article des yeux.

- Oui… je suppose que tu as raison, finit-elle par admettre. En même temps, je suis pas bon juge, je déteste cet endroit.

- Mais c'est pas l'endroit le problème, c'est tous les homos qu'elle attaque à travers sa description ! Comment tu peux ne pas le voir !

- Tu prends ça trop à coeur, Ron.

Trop à coeur… Et comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Le coup vient de sa soeur, sa propre soeur ! Il pensait pourtant que si une seule personne dans sa famille pouvait comprendre, c'était elle. Que si quelqu'un dans son entourage était un peu moins fermé à la différence que les autres, c'était elle. Elle si intelligente, si droite, si aventureuse… Il est déçu. Plus que ça : il est blessé. Il a l'impression que ces articles viennent tout simplement d'anéantir toutes ses chances de retrouver un jour une place dans sa propre famille. Alors oui, il prend ça à coeur.

- Et puis, depuis quand tu t'intéresses à l'image qu'on a de nous dehors, de toute façon ? demande Rebecca.

- Depuis maintenant, dit-il presque avec véhémence.

Rebecca ne répond pas. L'expression de son visage est – comme souvent – indéchiffrable.

- Allez viens, dit-elle finalement, on ne veut pas être en retard en cours, pas vrai ?

Ron se lève à regret en abandonnant les journaux derrière lui. Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, il lui faut maintenant affronter Hermione…

0*0*0*0*0

Ron et Rebecca sont arrivés en avance à l'université. Evidemment. Rebecca arrive toujours en avance partout. Et bien sur, il s'est laissé traîner jusqu'à la cafétéria, le lieu le plus fréquenté de toute l'université, rien de moins. Il n'a pourtant qu'une envie : se faire aussi discret que possible.

- Est-ce que tu peux, s'il te plait, arrêter de fixer l'entrée comme si tu avais peur que Tu-sais-qui lui-même surgisse à tout moment ?

- T'es marrante toi ! J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place, grommelle Ron.

Sans s'offusquer une seconde du ton désagréable du jeune homme, Rebecca sort un papier de sa poche et dit :

- Tiens, j'ai croisé Laurel, elle m'a donné ça pour toi.

Tandis qu'il déplie le parchemin, elle se plonge dans son livre sur les 1001 usages du crin de licorne dans la guérison des blessures magiques.

- Malefoy est d'accord pour que je continue à vivre chez lui, dit Ron en repliant le mot de Laurel.

Rebecca, plongée dans son livre, hoche la tête avec indifférence. Il se trouve soudain bien embarrassé : il a envie de lui parler de quelque chose, mais il ne peut pas aborder le sujet comme ça, de but en blanc. Il faudrait que ça vienne naturellement, dans la conversation. Mais Rebecca ne semble pas d'humeur bavarde ce matin.

- C'est cool, dit-il dans le fol espoir qu'elle interrompe sa lecture pour l'écouter. Chez Laurel, je me sentais pas trop à ma place…

- Hun-hun.

Raté. Elle n'a même pas levé les yeux. Mais il se dit que s'il continue à parler, elle finira bien par lui accorder un peu d'attention. C'est bien mal connaître Rebecca, à n'en pas douter.

- Et puis le petit Scorpius est vraiment adorable.

- Mmm.

- De toute façon c'est que pour trois semaines, vu que le mec du ministère a dit que je pourrais avoir une chambre universitaire le mois prochain.

- Oui, oui, répond-elle d'un ton absent.

Ron fulmine intérieurement : qu'est-ce qui va pas chez cette fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il a besoin de parler ?

- Ca t'intéresse pas du tout ce que je te raconte ?

- J'étais avec toi quand on t'a promis cette chambre, Ron, dit-elle d'un ton irrité, mais en lâchant tout de même son livre. Ce n'est pas exactement une nouvelle renversante.

- C'était une entrée en matière, se défend Ron.

- Je préfère quand les gens vont droit au but. Alors, pourquoi tu ne dis pas ce que tu as à dire, tout simplement ?

- Ok.

- Parfait, je t'écoute.

Rebecca n'a pas l'air intéressée pour deux noises. Pour un peu, Ron se draperait dans son orgueil et s'exclamerait qu'il n'a pas besoin des conseils d'une fille aussi insensible. Mais il est bien trop perdu pour faire le difficile. Et puis, l'orgueil n'a jamais été au nombre de ses défauts.

- Voilà, il s'est passé un truc, avec Malefoy. Et depuis, je suis un peu… perturbé.

Il attend que Rebecca fasse un commentaire, montre le plus léger signe d'intérêt, mais rien. Elle se contente de le fixer de ses grands yeux impénétrables, alors il prend le parti de continuer.

- Vendredi, on était dans ce bar. Je regardais la piste de danse. Et puis, il s'est approché tout près de moi, pour me dire un truc à l'oreille. Et franchement, je vois pas pourquoi il a fait ça, parce que la musique était même pas vraiment forte. Bref, il se tenait vraiment tout près, et… je sais pas… Y'avait ces deux hommes qui dansaient, si près l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils voulaient absolument que tout leur corps se touchent, comme si c'était vital… et en même temps, y'avait Malefoy, il était tellement près de moi, je pouvais respirer son parfum, et sentir la chaleur de son corps, et son souffle dans mon oreille… je sais pas… ça m'a fait vraiment bizarre. Et du coup j'ai paniqué, je me suis éloigné de lui, un peu brusquement je crois. Et, je sais pas, mais je crois que ça l'a vêxé.

- Wahou, c'est ça ta grande histoire ? dit-elle, un brin sardonique.

- J'ai jamais dit qu'elle était bonne, marmone-t-il.

- T'as bien fait.

Ron sourit. Ce n'est pas souvent que Rebecca est ironique. Ca la rend un peu plus humaine en un sens, alors il aime bien ça – même si c'est à ses dépens.

- Donc, reprend-elle, c'est ça ton grand problème ? Le fait que le souffle de Drago dans ton oreille t'excites ?

- Hé, j'ai jamais dit ça !

- Tu l'as pas dit, mais tu l'as largement sous-entendu. J'avoue que je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème. C'est vrai qu'en théorie je dirais que vous ne jouez pas dans la même cour, mais…

- Non, Rebecca, tu comprends pas. Il est pas question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre moi et Malefoy.

- On dit « entre Malefoy et moi ».

Obnubilé parce ce qu'il essaie de dire, Ron entend à peine sa remarque. Il poursuit :

- Je… je ne peux même pas m'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'embrasser un mec.

Sur un haussement de sourcils dubitatif de Rebecca, il avoue en rougissant :

- Ok, je suppose que je peux l'imaginer, que je peux imaginé bien plus. Mais je peux pas envisager de le faire en vrai.

- D'accord. Laisse-moi juste vérifier que j'ai bien tout saisi. Tu n'as jamais rien fait avec un mec, si je comprend bien ?

Le rougissement de Ron gagne en intensité tandis qu'il répond :

- Tu comprends bien.

- Et tu n'envisages pas de t'y mettre. Pas dans un avenir proche en tout cas.

- Voilà.

- Mais le souffle de Drago dans ton oreille, son parfum etc. sont venus perturber tes joyeux projets de chasteté prolongée.

- Quelque chose comme ça.

- Donc, si j'ai bien tout compris, tu te considères comme homo… quoi ? « non pratiquant » ?

Ron se prend la tête dans les mains, et d'un ton plaintif il dit :

- Je sais, c'est n'importe quoi. Mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je sais vraiment pas ce que je veux, hein ? Quitter sa fiancée pour s'assumer, mais ne réussir à s'assumer qu'en théorie, c'est pitoyable. C'est ce que tu penses, pas vrai ?

- Je pense que tu as besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps. Et qu'en conséquence, Drago va avoir besoin de patience, de beaucoup de patience.

- Drago se fiche pas mal de moi, répond tristement Ron. Je ne l'intéresse pas. Et c'est mieux comme ça.

Rebecca est sur le point de répliquer, mais quelque chose l'arrête. Ce quelque chose, c'est le regard brûlant de colère d'Hermione Granger.

**TBC...**

**La confrontation Hermione/Ron c'est pour le prochain chapitre, avec en prime une autre entre Drago et Ginny! **

**A bientôt. **

**Messaline. **


	8. Chapter 8

****

********

Voilà la suite de CACP. En espérant que vous l'aimiez ! Bonne lecture !

C'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la politique

VIII

C'est à pas précautionneux que Ron entre dans l'appartement. Malgré le temps qui passe, il n'arrive pas à se sentir à l'aise ici. Pas en présence de Drago en tout cas. Quelques fois, il se retrouve seul avec Scorpius et la baby-sitter – une adorable étudiante en histoire de la magie – et ce n'est que dans ces rares moments qu'il cesse de se sentir en terrain hostile. Il se déplace plus librement, il ne ressent plus le besoin de surveiller chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles. Il plaisante avec la baby-sitter, il joue avec Scorpius. Doucement le petit garçon s'est laissé apprivoisé, parfois il lui semble même qu'il s'attache à lui. Ca lui fait plaisir. Ainsi il y a au moins une personne dans cette maison heureuse de le voir rentrer chaque soir.

Drago est en train de faire manger Scorpius. Ron sourit : il aime assister à ces instants particuliers. La tendresse de Drago envers son fils… il ne connaît pas de plus beau spectacle. Dans ces moments-là, il se fait aussi discret, aussi silencieux que possible, jusqu'à faire oublier sa présence. Et il regarde. Et il aime ce qu'il voit : de la sérénité, de la douceur, de la gaité. De l'amour.

En voyant le visage de son fils s'illuminer, Drago comprend que Ron est là. Ca l'énerve un peu. Scorpius n'aime pas les adultes. Aucun adulte. Il ignore Laurel, fuit Chris, se met à pleurer en présence de Rebecca. Il n'y a qu'à lui, son père, qu'il sourit. Enfin, ça, c'était avant. Avant Ron.

En voyant le corps de Drago se tendre légèrement, ses gestes se faire un peu plus brusques, Ron comprend qu'il est repéré. Alors il s'approche lentement, pose un baiser volatile sur le front de Scorpius, puis s'asseoit à table, avec eux.

- T'as passé une bonne journée ? demande-t-il à Drago, hésitant.

Une phrase banale. Bien sûr. Il ne sait pas lui en dire d'autres. Pas quand il est sobre en tout cas. Et l'ivresse ne lui réussit pas mieux. Vraiment pas.

- Fantastique.

- Vraiment ?

- Non.

Un ange passe. Puis deux. Puis trois.

- Je voulais te dire, pour ce que je t'ai dit vendredi soir…

- Laisse tomber.

Alors Ron laisse tomber. Qu'aurait-il dit de toutes manières ? Des excuses n'auraient pas été sincères, du moins pas entièrement.

Depuis plus d'une semaine, Ron observe Drago. Il le voit avec son fils, il le voit à l'association, il le voit avec Laurel, et il n'a qu'une envie : effacer le passé. Il aurait voulu le rencontrer maintenant pour la première fois. Alors, il aurait pu l'estimer, l'admirer même.

Mais le passé ne se laisse pas si facilement effacer. Drago est l'ancien mangemort et lui est le héros. C'est pour ça, pour ça que toute discussion sur le passé sonnerait comme une accusation, comme un interrogatoire. Ron doit bien le reconnaître : il a envie d'interroger, il veut des réponses, il veut que Drago lui explique « pourquoi ». Comme ça, il pourrait enfin cesser de lui en vouloir. Car au fond, c'est cela qu'il veut : le pardonner. Mais Drago se moque de son pardon.

- Ca s'est passé comment avec Granger ?

- Mal. Elle était en colère. Moi aussi.

- …

- C'est jamais bon, la colère.

- Raconte.

0*0*0*0*0

Il n'y a rien de plus laid que la colère d'un homme. Ron se souvient parfaitement du jour où il a compris cela. Il avait douze ans, peut-être treize. S'il ferme les yeux, il peut encore voir le visage congestionné de son père, entendre sa voix vociférante, le flot de paroles hargneuses qui s'abattait… sur qui déjà ? Ron ne s'en souvient plus. Il sait que ce n'était pas sur lui. Un de ses frères, à n'en pas douter. La cause de cette colère ? Ca non plus, il ne s'en souvient pas ; une bêtise un peu plus grave que les autres sans doute, une journée un peu plus difficile qu'à l'ordinaire pour son père aussi probablement.

Par contre, il se souvient de ce qu'il a ressenti. Il s'est senti petit. Tout petit, face à cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Arthur lui a semblé immense ce jour-là, mais si contrefait dans sa grandeur, si froid dans sa fureur ! Un géant de roche et d'amertume. Ron a compris ce jour-là que la colère n'a rien de noble. Qu'elle fait ressortir le pire, même chez le meilleur des hommes.

Non, il n'y a rien de plus laid que la colère d'un homme. Rien de plus dangereux non plus. Il y a des gens qui croient que la colère est comme une bonne douche froide : un mauvais moment à passer, mais après, tout est plus clair. Ils se trompent. Car voyez-vous, le problème, avec la colère, c'est que ses conséquences sont bien souvent plus dévastatrices que ses causes. Et ça, Ron l'a appris aujourd'hui.

Ron remarqua Hermione trop tard. Il n'eut le temps ni d'étouffer la vague de panique qui s'emparait de lui, ni de démêler les idées contraires qui se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'elle se tenait déjà là, juste devant lui.

Il crut un instant qu'elle allait le gifler. Mais elle n'en fit rien. C'est Rebecca qu'elle frappa, de toutes ses forces. Il resta là, silencieux, éberlué, comme paralysé : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione venait de faire ça, pourquoi s'en prendre à Rebecca ?

- T'es une belle garce, sous tes airs de sainte-nitouche ! l'entendit-il s'écrier.

Malgré la virulence de la gifle, Rebecca avait rapidement repris contenance. Elle avait même souri. « Garce »… Même folle de rage, Hermione gardait un vocabulaire relativement correct. Elle trouvait ça mignon. Son sourire était légèrement ironique ; Hermione n'apprécia pas.

- Tu te moques de moi en plus ? reprit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante. Ca t'amuses de détruire les couples ? Tu trouves ça distrayant de faire souffrir les gens ? Pas étonnant que tout le monde te déteste ! Que t'aies pas un seul ami ! Tout le monde ici sait que t'es qu'une bêcheuse. Et Ron le premier !

- Arrête ! Laisse-la tranquille !

Ron s'était levé, s'était placé entre Rebecca et Hermione. Au fond, il savait bien que Rebecca n'avait pas besoin d'aide, qu'elle était assez grande pour se défendre seule. En réalité, il avait eu peur de ce qu'Hermione aurait pu ajouter s'il l'avait laissée parler. Au cours des quatre dernières années, il n'avait pas toujours été tendre dans ses commentaires à l'encontre de Rebecca, et il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle le sache. Il n'avait pensé qu'à ça : sa nouvelle amitié avec Rebecca, son seul soutien.

Quand son regard croisa celui d'Hermione, il n'y vit plus la tristesse, le désarroi de vendredi soir, juste de la colère. Alors, il oublia à quel point elle était malheureuse. Lui qui depuis des jours ne pensait qu'à ça, oublia, pour un moment seulement, à quel point il la faisait souffrir.

- Toi ! Toi, Hermione Granger, tu traites quelqu'un de « bêcheuse » ? Sérieusement ?

Un sourire désabusé, presque méchant, un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu, apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Faut croire que c'est ton type, les bêcheuses, hein Ron ? Y'en a qui aiment les bimbos, d'autres qui aiment les rigolotes, toi c'est les intellos coincées ! Et puis après, elles sont interchangeables, c'est ça ? Fais gaffe, Rebecca, parce la prochaine « première de la classe » qui passe te remplacera.

- T'es en plein délire !

- Si c'est pas ça c'est quoi ? Elle est canon, ça flatte ton ego d'homme des cavernes ? T'avais honte de moi, tu trouves que je fais pouilleuse ?

- N'importe quoi !

- Alors quoi ? QUOI ?

Poussé dans ses retranchements, acculé comme un animal sauvage aux abois, Ron céda. Toute la frustration, toute la colère refoulée depuis tant d'années s'échappa.

- C'EST PAS ELLE, OK ? hurla-t-il. C'est pas elle le problème, c'est TOI ! Je t'aime pas, Hermione ! Je suis pas parti pour elle, je suis parti parce que je t'aime pas ! T'avais raison l'autre jour : je suis sorti avec toi parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait de moi, c'est tout. Ces cinq dernières années, c'était un mensonge. Rien qu'un pitoyable mensonge ! Du début à la fin ! J'ai jamais été sincère. Pas une seconde, depuis le début ! Je t'ai jamais aimé ! C'est clair comme ça ?!

Après, il la vit s'écrouler dans les bras d'Harry. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était là. Il y avait Neville aussi, et Dean, et Seamus, et Parvati. Tous le regardaient d'un seul regard : un regard d'incompréhension, de dégoût, de haine. Ils disparurent comme un seul homme, derrière Hermione. Lui, il resta là. La colère était retombée. Il se sentait vide.

- Allez viens, Ron. On a cours de potion.

Hermione n'avait pas assisté au cours de potion. Ni aux suivants.

0*0*0*0*0

- Ah ouais. T'as pas été tendre donc.

- J'ai déraillé… Maintenant, y'a plus aucune chance pour qu'elle me pardonne.

Drago ne répond pas. Il n'y a rien à répondre. Il sait bien que Ron a raison. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui. Le regard perdu dans le vide, le pied s'agitant frénétiquement sous la table, Ron se triture nerveusement les doigts ; il est ailleurs, dans un ailleurs hostile et menaçant. Alors, comme pour le ramener auprès de lui, Drago saisit ses deux mains avec les siennes. Leurs regards s'accrochent.

- Arrête de faire ça avec tes doigts, dit Drago, c'est agaçant.

Cette phrase sonne comme une justification, et ils le savent tous les deux.

Ron hésite : doit-il se dégager de ce contact ? Il pose les yeux sur les mains de Drago, elles sont viriles, agiles. Il a toujoures aimer les mains d'hommes, grandes et fortes. Celles-là tiennent leurs promesses : elles sont aussi douces que belles. Il essaie de se souvenir des mains d'Hermione. Il n'y arrive pas. Et déjà, Drago retire les siennes. Ron redescend sur terre.

- J'aurais dû dire la vérité à Hermione, toute la vérité, quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. Finalement, c'est toi le plus courageux de nous deux.

- Moi ? Weasley, si tu savais…

- Quoi ?

Drago fait un geste vague, mais Ron insiste. Alors, à contre-coeur, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix, Drago dit :

- Mes parents sont en exil je-ne-sais-trop-où. Mon parrain est mort. Les seuls amis que j'avais, je les ai perdus un à un après la naissance de Scorpius. La seule personne dont l'avis compte, c'est lui, mon fils. Il est encore tout petit, je suis encore son monde, il ne peut pas encore me juger. C'était facile pour moi, mais c'est juste parce que j'étais seul. J'avais personne à décevoir, personne à perdre. Mon coming-out m'a sauvé au fond. Je me suis trouvé des gens à comprendre, des gens à aider. Des amis, des frères. J'avais tout à gagner, toi tu as tout à perdre.

- Personne à perdre ? Et la mère de Scorpius ?

- Ca, c'est une longue histoire.

Drago se lève, commence à ranger le peu de vaisselle qu'a nécessité le repas de Scorpius.

- T'as pas envie d'en parler ?

- C'est que t'es perspicace quand tu veux ! dit Drago en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il réapparaît, il n'y a aucune trace de trouble sur son visage. Mais Ron a compris. Il ne réabordera pas le sujet. Pas ce soir en tout cas.

- Alors c'est ton tour, dit Ron. Raconte : qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé aujourd'hui ?

- Tu me racontes ta journée, je te raconte la mienne. Ca fait très « jeunes mariés ».

Ron sait faire la différence entre une plaisanterie gratuite et un sous-entendu. Mais il sait aussi prétendre le contraire, quand ça l'arrange.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi et raconte.

- Si tu veux. J'ai vu ta soeur, aujourd'hui.

- Ma soeur ?

0*0*0*0*0

Ginny ne sait pas quand ni comment elle a compris. Mais elle a compris. Il y a longtemps. Pourtant elle n'en avait jamais entendu parlé. A l'époque elle ne savait même pas que ça existait. Ce qu'elle a su très tôt, c'est que Ron était différent. Il n'était jamais vraiment lui-même, il ne se laissait jamais aller, pas complètement en tout cas.

Et puis il a eu son histoire avec Hermione. Ca a sonné faux, dès le début. Une histoire d'amour en toc. Elle a pensé que Ron se trompait lui-même, qu'il se croyait amoureux, qu'un jour ou l'autre il la quitterait pour une autre. Mais il ne l'a pas quittée. Elle s'est souvent demandé pourquoi. Alors, insensiblement, la vérité s'est imposée. Une vérité étrange, incompréhensible.

Elle s'est renseignée. Ca n'a pas été très compliqué ; ses talents de journalistes étaient déjà là, ne demandant qu'à être exploités. Ce qu'elle a découvert l'a laissée stupéfaite. C'était comme découvrir l'existence d'un monde parallèle. Un monde peuplé d'hommes et femmes qui semblaient si ordinaires au premier abord. Elle connaissait même certains d'entre eux, Drago Malefoy en tête. Mais dans ce monde étrange, nulle trace de Ron.

Elle l'a observé, elle l'a subtilement interrogé, elle l'a suivi même, mais rien. Alors, elle a compris : Ron ne savait pas lui-même, ou il faisait semblant de ne pas savoir. Elle a donc pris le parti de l'imiter. Elle n'a rien dit. A personne. Ni pour Ron, ni pour Malefoy, ni pour les autres. Elle a essayé d'oublier. Les années ont passé.

Elle a vu son frère malheureux, mais elle avait la certitude qu'aucun remède n'existait. C'était encore dans le mensonge qu'il serait le moins malheureux, voilà ce qu'elle se disait. Car dans leur société, il n'y avait pas de place pour sa différence.

Et puis un jour, Drago Malefoy a décidé de faire de la place, à grand coup de battage médiatique. Et Ginny a senti la catastrophe arriver ; le départ de Ron lui a donné raison. C'est avec l'oeil doublement attentif de la journaliste et de la soeur qu'elle a observé les journaux s'arracher les miettes de Drago Malefoy. C'est avec dégoût qu'elle a vu ses confrères recracher bêtement dans leurs papiers le moindre de ses propos.

Elle, elle savait qu'il mentait. Elle, elle avait vu de ses yeux le milieux gay. Pour les autres, ce n'était que des mots, des paroles sans véritables résonnance. Ce n'était pas à leur frère qu'ils pensaient en écoutant Malefoy. Ils ne voyaient que ses beaux discours, pas les vérités dérangeantes qu'ils dissimulaient.

Alors elle a décidé qu'elle dirait la vérité. Peut-être qu'ainsi Ron ouvrirait les yeux. Ce n'était peut-être pas trop tard… Alors a commencé à écrire ses articles. Le premier, publié dans _Le Chicaneur_, a eu des échos dans toute la presse. Le dernier en date a même été publié par _La Gazette_. Pour la première fois, on écoutait une autre voix que celle de Drago Malefoy. Elle aurait dû en être fière. Mais elle avait du mal. Même si ses articles étaient documentés, même si elle n'avait pas écrit un seul mensonge, elle savait que son ton était vindicatif, elle savait qu'elle était partiale.

C'était à cela qu'elle pensait en attendant Drago Malefoy dans un café du Chemin de Traverse. Elle était en avance, l'autre femme aussi.

- Pardon, vous m'avez dit votre nom ?

- Laurel. Laurel Lytton.

Ginny tiqua. Elle connaissait ce nom, elle l'avait lu dans les statuts de l'association. Ginny l'observa un peu plus attentivement. Tout était en rondeur chez elle, sauf peut-être son cou qui semblait d'une finesse presque étrange au milieu de tant de courbes. Et ses mains aussi, des mains aux longs doigts manucurés avec soin. Laurel dut capter le regard de Ginny car elle expliqua :

- Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que j'avais de jolis doigts, alors j'ai commencé à en prendre soin. Pour le reste, j'arrive jamais à m'y tenir.

De fait, elle n'était pas exactement « soignée ». Ses cheveux d'un châtain assez foncé étaient à peine retenus en une fausse queue de cheval assez lâche, elle ne portait ni maquillage, ni bijoux. Sa seule marque de coquetterie, c'était son décolleté qui laissait voir une partie non négligeable de sa généreuse poitrine.

Elle lui souriait d'un agréable sourire, bienveillant, presque innocent.

- Qu'est-ce que Malefoy me veut ? demanda soudain Ginny.

- Vous parler de vos articles je pense.

- S'il veut me faire taire, c'est pas gagné.

Laurel ne répondit rien. Elle but une gorgée de coca. Avec sucre le coca, nota Ginny.

- Vous être une née-moldue ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous buvez du coca.

- Ah. Oui.

- Malefoy le sait ?

- Evidemment.

La réponse avait été sèche. Assez sèche pour empêcher Ginny de revenir à la charge. Mais cette femme l'intriguait. Elle changea de sujet.

- Vous faites partie de l'association de Malefoy, donc vous êtes…

La voix de Ginny mourut. Laurel décida de ne pas venir à son secours. Elle commençait à l'agacer un peu, cette jolie demoiselle.

- Vous êtes lesbienne ?

- Vous le savez bien. Pourquoi poser la question ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à mener une vie… ce genre de vie.

- Quel genre de vie ?

- Une vie débridée, sans règle. Une vie de débauchée. Une vie marginale.

- Il y a des tas d'homosexuels qui ne mènent pas « ce genre de vie », comme vous dites.

Ginny sourit.

- Mais moi si, ajouta Laurel.

C'est à ce moment-là que Drago Malefoy pénétra dans le café. Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer Ginny, ni Laurel d'ailleurs, il étala une dizaine de photos sous leurs yeux. Ce n'était pas beau à voir : des visages tuméfiés, des fractures ouvertes, du sang, beaucoup de sang.

Ginny lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

- Est-ce que l'expression « agressions homophobes » te dit quelque chose, Weaslette ? Tu as bien dû en entendre parler. Tu as bien dû aller voir comment ça s'est passé chez les moldus avant de te mettre à déblatérer dans les journaux. Ca t'est pas venu à l'esprit, en écrivant tes papiers racoleurs et haineux, que la même chose pouvait arriver ici ? Mais peut-être que c'était ça que tu voulais depuis le début. C'est plus propre d'attiser la haine depuis chez soi et de laisser les autres faire le sale boulot.

- De quoi tu m'accuses exactement, Malefoy ? répondit Ginny en bondissant de sa chaise.

- Drago calme-toi, dit Laurel, mademoiselle Weasley rasseyez-vous. On va parler de tout ça calmement, d'accord ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit ; Laurel se félicita intérieurement de s'être invitée à cette rencontre.

****

TBC…

**Non, non, je n'ai rien de particulier contre Ginny, je le jure. Mais qu'y puis-je s'il faut bien que quelqu'un ait le mauvais rôle !**

**J'ai un peu peiné sur ce chapitre et j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis, alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Je le poste à peine fini, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop fautes…**

**A bientôt.**

**Messaline**


	9. Chapter 9

**C'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la politique**

**IX  
**  
Aux quatre coins de la planète, de la plus petite île du Pacifique jusqu'au plus grand désert d'Afrique, partout où il y a des hommes, il y a des contes. C'est là un des grands mystères de l'humanité : pourquoi les hommes s'obstinent-ils à se raconter des histoires ? Pour se désennuyer ? Parce qu'il faut bien occuper les soixante-dix ou quatre-vingt ans qu'on a devant soi ? Parce que bosser, manger, dormir et se reproduire n'est pas suffisant pour remplir une vie ? Peut-être. En tout cas, c'est l'avis de certains.

Pour eux, les histoires ne sont que des histoires. Des mensonges même, disent certains. Passé l'âge de dix ans – comptons douze, pour les moins précoces – ils les délaissent, les méprisent. Ils ne jurent plus que par la _réalité_.

Ils ne comprennent pas que les fables sont souvent bien plus que des fables. Ils ne voient pas que les histoires des autres sont riches en enseignement. Ils préfèrent faire leurs propres expériences, leurs propres erreurs, sans penser que dans la vraie vie il n'y a pas de seconde chance. Ils se jettent dans la vie sans en rien savoir ; ils ne se seraient pourtant pas jetés dans la rivière sans savoir nager. Ma foi, tant pis pour eux. Et tant pis pour Chris – car il est de ceux-là.

Si Chris avait écouté un peu plus attentivement les histoires que sa mère lui racontait le soir quand il était petit, il aurait su qu'on ne gagne jamais rien à trahir les siens. S'il avait lu un peu plus consciencieusement les tragédies de Shakespeare et de Racine, il aurait appris à être humble face aux accidents de l'existence. S'il avait été un peu plus sensible aux poèmes de Vigny et de Byron, il aurait compris que la passion amoureuse peut être dévastatrice. Et s'il avait pris un peu plus au sérieux les mythes des Grecs et des Romains, il n'aurait pas méprisé l'amour. Il aurait su qu'Aphrodite (ou quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donne) n'aime pas être délaissée, que ses victimes préférées sont toujours celles qui ont osé la défier et qu'elle les frappe plus fort, plus profondément que tous les autres.  
Et Chris a osé la défier. Il a pensé que l'amour n'était qu'un stratagème de plus. Un mensonge universel inventé pour rendre un peu moins insupportable aux hommes une existence vide de sens. Il n'y croyait pas. Pas une seconde. Alors elle s'est vengée. Elle l'a pris par surprise. Et elle a frappé fort. Son amour pour Drago lui est tombé dessus moins comme une flèche en plein coeur que comme une gifle en plein visage.

Si Chris avait eu un peu plus de foi en toutes ces fables lues et entendues au fil des années, la chute aurait été moins brutale. Mais il n'est pas du genre à croire les autres sur parole. Il est plutôt du genre « je ne crois que ce que je vois », ce qui pour un sorcier est assez paradoxal, avouons-le. Mais heureusement pour lui, Chris n'est pas à une contradiction près. La première et la plus remarquable étant celle-ci : il aime Drago avec une force qui l'effraye lui-même et pourtant il est résolu à lui enlever la seule chose qu'il ait construite lui-même, sa seule véritable source de fierté : l'association.

Pourquoi ? C'est exactement ce qu'est en train de lui demander Camille, et il ne sait vraiment pas quoi lui répondre.

- Chris, t'écoutes ce que je te dis ?  
Non, il ne l'écoute pas vraiment, mais il la regarde. Elle n'a jamais été un roc, mais allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, sursautant à chaque bruit, elle lui semble plus fragile que jamais. Il hait ceux qui lui ont fait ça, à elle, justement elle, la plus douce, la plus vulnérable d'entre eux.

- Tu disais quoi ? demande-t-il.

- Je disais que si tu laissais tes sentiments de côté, vous pourriez travailler ensemble, toi et Drago. Mieux vous vous entendez, plus tu as tes chances avec lui, c'est quand même logique. Si tu gagnes les élections, il pourrait être vice-président et…

- Camille, dit-il dans un soupire, ce que tu peux être naïve parfois… Si Drago perd, son orgueil ne s'en remettra pas. Il risque pas d'accepter gentiment une place de vice-président et de m'apporter toute l'aide possible, là tu rêves…

La jeune fille hésite un instant, puis demande avec un accent d'incrédulité :

- Tu crois qu'il quitterait l'association ?

- Surement pas ! s'exclame Chris. Mais il me mettra des bâtons dans les roues. Ce sera la guerre constante. Et il n'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir récupérer ce qu'il pense être à lui. De toute façon on parle dans le vide là, j'ai aucune chance de gagner.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que je suis lucide. Faut voir les choses comme elles sont. Vous êtes combien à me soutenir exactement ? Une dizaine ? Alors que Drago a une cinquantaine de fans inconditionnels, y compris Laurel, qui est un sacré atout. Et puis faut voir qu'il n'y a pas que les gens directement impliqués qui votent, y'a aussi tous les autres, ceux qu'on voit qu'une fois tous les trente-six du mois. Ceux-là ne connaissent même pas mon nom. Pour eux, l'association c'est Drago.

Malgré sa répugnance à l'avouer, Camille doit bien reconnaître que Chris a raison, même avec la campagne la plus efficace possible, battre Drago relève sans doute de l'utopie.

- Pourquoi tu te présentes contre lui si tu penses que t'as aucune chance ?

- Il me traite comme un gamin ! Il ne respecte pas mes opinions. Si j'arrive à faire un score pas trop honteux, il sera obligé de prendre mon avis en compte, sérieusement.

Camille réfléchit quelques secondes, pèse le poids de l'argument, puis dit :

- Ca a l'air très personnel comme motivation.

- Pas du tout !

Sur un regard dubitatif de la jeune fille, il se corrige :

- Pas seulement… Tu sais que je crois en ce que je dis, tu sais que j'en ai assez de voir Drago demander au lieu d'exiger, que j'aime pas l'image qu'il donne de nous, que je le trouve petit joueur. C'est vrai tout ça. Et après ce qui vous est arrivé, à toi et à Emily…

Camille lève les yeux au ciel ; depuis vendredi soir, Chris est en boucle sur le sujet. Il est persuadé qu'il s'agit d'une « agression homophobe » comme disent les moldus…

- Arrête, dit-elle. On sait même pas si…

- Si, on sait ! Vous sortiez du Dylan's quand c'est arrivé, non ? Tu crois que c'est par hasard ? Sois pas…

- « Sois pas si naïve Camille », dit la jeune fille en singeant son ami. Je suis peut-être naïve, mais je sais au moins une chose, c'est que, quelle que soit la raison de notre agression, Drago y est pour rien.

- J'ai pas dit qu'il y était pour quelque chose, se défend Chris, mais s'il fait rien maintenant, ce sera de sa faute la prochaine fois. Et il ne fera rien, rien d'efficace en tout cas… il a bien trop peur qu'on ait l'air de se plaindre, qu'on ait l'air trop vindicatif.

Le silence s'installe. Camille semble méditer les dernières paroles de Chris.

- D'accord, dit-elle finalement.

- D'accord quoi ?

- D'accord, tes opinions – nos opinions – ont besoin d'être entendues. D'accord, pour ça il faut que Drago t'écoute et te respecte. D'accord, il faut que tu fasses le meilleur score possible aux élections. D'accord, on fait campagne. D'accord sur tout. Tu peux compter sur moi. Aussitôt que je sors de ce foutu hôpital, c'est-à-dire ce soir, je m'y mets. Je serai ta Laurel.

- Merci.

- De rien. Mais Chris, c'est à mon tour de te dire de pas être naïf : c'est pas en gagnant le respect de quelqu'un qu'on gagne son amour. T'es peut-être en train de bousiller ta chance avec Drago. Avant même d'avoir essayé.

- J'ai essayé ! répond-il, outré.

- T'as rien essayé du tout. Deux ou trois danses et quelques sous-entendus, j'appelle pas ça essayer.

- Deux ou trois danses pendant lesquels il a tellement gardé ses distances que c'en était insultant et quelques sous-entendus qu'il a superbement ignorés. Je sais quand je me fais jeter, j'ai pas besoin de sous-titres. Et ça, c'était avant Ron Wealsey. Si j'avais le moindre doute avant, maintenant…

Il y a comme de la rage dans la voix de Chris. Et une infinie douleur dans ses yeux. Alors Camille doute soudain : malgré tous les arguments de son ami, tout cela sonne terriblement comme une revanche personnelle. Peut-être pourraient-ils trouver un compromis avec Drago, si seulement Chris le voulait…

Mais il ne le veut pas. Il veut montrer à Drago qu'il existe, qu'il compte, quitte à se faire détester. Engager une telle bataille contre l'homme qu'on aime, ça ressemble à de l'autodestruction… Elle a l'impression que, quoi qu'il arrive, Chris sortira perdant. Mais comme il est trop tard pour se rétracter, elle se contente de dire :

- Bon, la première chose dont on va avoir besoin c'est d'un tract dans lequel tu expliques toutes les raisons pour lesquelles tu es en désaccord avec la politique de Drago. Rien de trop frontalement agressif, mais clair quand même.

- Mordant et insidieux, hein ? Je peux faire, dit Chris dans un sourire.

- Je sais que tu peux. Et aussi, le gala pour les minorités est samedi, la veille du jour des élections… il faut que tu y sois. Et si possible, qu'on parle de toi le lendemain dans la presse.

- Comment ? C'est Drago qui représente l'asso, je vois pas comment je peux m'inviter.

- On trouvera bien un moyen…

0*0*0*0*0

Laurel avait mis près d'un quart d'heure à calmer Drago et Ginny. Le point positif était que, trop occupés à hurler leurs propres arguments, aucun d'eux n'avait entendu le quart des insultes que l'autre avait proférées.

Drago se taisait à présent, sans daigner accorder le moindre regard à l'une ou à l'autre des jeunes femmes assises à sa table. « Petit garçon capricieux et boudeur », pensa rageusement Ginny, « il n'a vraiment pas changé. »

- Bien, dit Laurel, maintenant que vous avez repris vos esprits, on pourrait peut-être discuter calmement.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à discuter, répondit Ginny. Malefoy m'a visiblement fait venir ici dans le but de porter ses accusations ridicules. C'est fait. Le connaissant, j'aurais juste dû savoir que je perdais mon temps.  
Ginny fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais Laurel l'arrêta.

- Vous devez comprendre, dit-elle d'une voix posée, que vous faites énormément de tord à notre cause, miss Weasley. Je ne crois pas, comme Drago, que vous ayez été la cause directe de ces agressions, mais vous semblez tout de même vouloir nous nuire, et je crois que nous méritons au moins une explication de votre part.  
Ginny parut insultée par la réplique de Laurel.

- Vous nuire ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne fais que dire la vérité dans mes articles. Je ne cherche à nuire à personne, juste à faire mon travail. Depuis plusieurs semaines vous donnez une vision tronquée de ce que vous êtes, j'essaie juste de remettre les choses en place.

Laurel eut un sourire indulgent, avant de répondre :

- Et votre vision, miss Weasley, elle n'est pas « tronquée » ? Ce ne serait pas difficile de vous démontrer à quel point vous faites preuve de partialité dans vos articles. Sur le choix de vos sujets par exemple. Vous vous concentrez uniquement sur…

- Tu te donnes du mal pour rien, Laurel, interrompit Drago. Elle n'est pas stupide, elle sait bien que ses articles sont tout sauf objectifs. Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin que tu le lui montres. La seule question, c'est « pourquoi ? ». Eclaire-moi, Ginny. A moins que tu aies mal tourné, ces cinq dernières années, tu n'es pas une personne haineuse, pas le genre à détester tout ce qui est différent, alors pourquoi ?

Ginny réfléchit un instant, puis elle répondit :

- Je ne vous déteste pas. Mais sortir au grand jour, c'était une mauvaise idée. Tu crois quoi ? Que tu peux débarquez comme ça et remettre en cause tous les fondements de notre société.

- Les fondements de notre société ?

- La famille. Le mariage. Ce que je déteste, c'est la façon dont vous vivez. Sans mesure, sans règle. Toi-même tu sais que j'ai raison, sinon tu n'essaierais pas de le cacher.

- De « le » cacher ? De cacher quoi ?

- La fête permanente, les partenaires sexuels multiples, la promiscuité…

- C'est une vision complètement réductrice de notre communauté, intervint Laurel.

- Ne me mentez pas, je l'ai vu moi-même ! Et les gens ont le droit de savoir. Vous croyez qu'ils commencent à vous accepter, mais c'est faux, ils ne savent même pas qui vous êtes. Mais avec ou sans moi, ils le sauront un jour, et vous verrez alors ce qu'ils penseront.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils penseront, miss Wealsey ? demanda Laurel.

- Ils penseront que cette façon de vivre fait honte à notre pays et à nos valeurs.

- Peut-être que c'est toi qui seras surprise, dit Drago.

- Je ne crois pas, mais admettons. Même s'ils se disent que vous pouvez bien vivre comme vous voulez, que ce n'est pas leurs affaires. Qu'est-ce qui se passera quand, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ça deviendra leurs affaires ? Parce que je suppose que tu ne t'arrêteras pas à ton propre coming-out, tu comptes pousser les autres à s'afficher eux aussi. Quand il s'agira de leur fils, de leur frère, tu crois que les gens diront toujours « qu'ils couchent avec qui ils veulent, qu'ils vivent comme ils veulent ».

Ginny eut un petit rire désabusé, puis reprit :

- Tu te crois tellement plus fort que tout le monde, Malefoy. Depuis toujours. Tu crois que tu contrôles la machine que tu as lancée. Mais tu ne contrôles rien du tout, et bientôt tu t'en rendras compte, mais il sera trop tard.

- C'est une menace ?

- Non, au contraire, je déplore ta bêtise. Tu crois que tu rends service à ceux qui sont comme toi, tu es bien trop prétentieux pour te rendre compte que tu les mets en danger. Ce n'est pas moi la cause de ces agressions, Malefoy, c'est toi. Et quand vous serez tous montrés du doigt, persécutés peut-être, tu ne pourras plus rien faire. Et les gens qui aiment ceux qui te suivent bêtement, eux non plus ne pourront rien faire.

Drago regardait Ginny avec stupéfaction : elle avait les larmes aux yeux…

- Ca ne t'as pas effleuré que peut-être c'est eux que je veux aider, poursuivit-elle. Peut-être que je veux juste leur montrer qu'ils ne doivent pas te suivre, qu'ils doivent fuir ce mode de vie ou, s'ils ne peuvent pas, qu'ils doivent rester discrets. Sinon, ils le regretteront. Pourquoi tu as voulu tout changer, Malefoy ? Tu vas faire beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. Des innocents en feront les frais, et leurs amis, leurs familles aussi.

Drago et Laurel échangèrent un regard éloquent. Ginny savait pour Ron et elle avait peur pour lui ; ils l'avaient compris tous les deux.

0*0*0*0*0

- Non, c'est impossible, dit Ron. Si elle avait su, elle m'en aurait parlé.

Il y a comme de la panique dans le regard du rouquin. Il ne veut pas que sa soeur sache. Il ne veut pas que qui que ce soit sache. Il a honte, c'est évident. Drago ressent alors un urgent besoin de s'éloigner de lui ; il se lève, fait quelques pas, puis va s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Il ne sait pas s'il doit plaindre Ron, ou juste le mépriser. Ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il attendait mieux de lui. Il doit bien le reconnaître, la manière dont il a osé plaquer sa petite vie tranquille avait forcé son admiration. Alors le voir ainsi perdre toute contenance à la simple idée que sa soeur sache, c'est juste… décevant. C'est idiot, il n'a aucun droit d'être déçu, ça ne le concerne pas.

Quand il pense qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il lui tenait les mains… N'ayons pas peur des mots : il s'est laissé aller à flirter avec lui. Mais cette réaction lui a remis les idées en places. Weasley… comment a-t-il pu l'envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Le célibat prolongé commence vraiment à lui faire faire n'importe quoi…

Ron est trop occupé de Ginny pour remarquer la distance que Drago vient de mettre entre eux. C'est à peine s'il se souvient de sa présence.

- Non, répète-t-il, c'est impossible, complètement impossible.

- Elle sait, Wealsey, dit Drago d'un ton dur. C'est pour ça les articles, en partie du moins. A travers eux, elle espère te faire renoncer à ce « mode de vie ».

- « Mode de vie » ? Quel « mode de vie » ?

Drago fait un geste évasif de la main, puis répond :

- Tout ce qui, dans sa petite tête pleine de préjugés, rime avec « homosexualité ». Débauche. Désordre. Marginalité.

- « Marginalité », répète Ron, pensif.

Il se précipite alors vers Drago, vient s'asseoir tout près de lui et, ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux ancrés dans les siens, lui dit avec exaltation :

- Mais c'était avant que je me sentais marginal ! J'étais si seul avant. J'avais l'impression d'être… je sais pas… une sorte de monstre, un homme dénaturé. Quand j'ai entendu parler d'homosexualité ouvertement pour la première fois, c'était par toi, à la radio. Je m'en souviens, j'étais si terrifié, mais en même temps tellement soulagé, tu peux pas savoir.

Sous l'effet de l'enthousiasme, Ron a saisi la main de Drago. Il y a dans sa voix cette fougue et cette chaleur que seule la vraie conviction peut donner.

- Ginny a tort, je le sais. Même si on nous déteste, peu importe ! Je suis prêt à payer le prix qu'il faudra, juste pour ça, juste pour avoir la certitude que je ne suis pas une sorte d'anomalie isolée. Ca vaut toutes les peines du monde

Il se tait brutalement. Son exaltation est retombée. Mais pas sa conviction. Soudain sérieux, presque sombre, il dit :

- Je veux faire partie de l'association, Drago, pour de vrai.

La tirade de Ron a fait forte impression sur Drago. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si enflammé. L'ardeur de son regard, le timbre de sa voix, la tension de son corps entier, tout cela l'a pris par surprise. Pour la première fois, il voit Ron comme un être de chair et de sang, capable de passion, de désir. Un être sensuel, qu'il peut sentir, qu'il peut toucher. Il est si près de lui, il suffirait d'un geste pour l'embrasser. Un geste qui changerait tout.

- Enfin, reprend Ron soudain presque timide, sauf si ça risque de te causer des problèmes.

- Des problèmes ? répète Drago sans comprendre.

- J'ai parlé à Laurel, explique Ron, je sais que Chris m'aime pas, qu'il a des partisans qui m'aiment pas non plus. Je voudrais pas te coûter des voix à l'élection.

Drago, qui a repris ses esprits, balaye l'argument d'un haussement d'épaule.

- L'élection, c'est mon problème, dit-il. Et puis, on ne refuse personne à l'association, c'est une question de principe, rien ne changera ça. La seule question, c'est : est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ? Ca va se savoir, tu sais. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Avec ta célébrité, ça finira dans les journaux, tôt ou tard.

- Je sais, répond Ron avec solennité.

- Tu voudras peut-être parler à ta famille avant, hasarde Drago, à Granger ou à Potter.

Ron secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, dit-il. C'était ma vie d'avant. Ca n'a plus d'importance. Ce qui est important, c'est que tu sois élu président, que ça ramène l'ordre à l'asso, et qu'on prouve à Ginny qu'elle a tort. Tort sur toute la ligne.

- D'accord, dit Drago. Mais je dois te dire quelque chose, dans ce cas. Laurel a proposé à Ginny de venir à l'asso, de suivre la campagne, elle pense que comme ça elle aura une vision plus claire de qui nous sommes. Et Ginny a dit oui.

**TBC…**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, j'essairai de faire en sorte que le prochain chapitre arrive plus vite.**

**SP : merci pour ton soutien, ton message m'a fait très plaisir. Mais bon, vu que j'ai pas ton adresse mail, je pouvais pas te répondre...**

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. Je sais que ça avance assez lentement, mais ça va s'accélérer... je crois.**

**Bisous.**

**Messaline.**


	10. Chapter 10

C'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la politique

X

Une campagne électorale n'est pas un concours de fair-play et de savoir vivre, tout le monde sait ça. Et en ce siècle de cynisme, plus personne ne juge bon de s'en émouvoir. La politique est sale comme le ciel est bleu. Rien ne sert de lutter.

Et pourtant Drago a cru qu'ils seraient différents. Il a pensé qu'ils étaient au-dessus de ça, qu'ils valaient mieux que ça, mieux que l'hypocrisie, mieux que la mesquinerie. Il faut croire qu'il s'est débrouillé pour conserver quelque naïveté, malgré tout. Malgré la guerre, malgré la vie. De son point de vue, ce n'est pas exactement une victoire.

Dès l'annonce de la candidature de Chris, tout a changé à l'asso. Il a suffi de quelques jours, quelques jours seulement. Les clans qui se forment, les regards suspicieux qui s'échangent… ça lui rappelle Poudlard à l'aube de la guerre. Pas un très bon souvenir.

0°0°0°0°0

Ron comprend l'amplitude du changement dès qu'il passe le pas de la porte. Il n'a encore croisé aucun regard qu'il peut déjà sentir la pesanteur de l'atmosphère.

Derrière le comptoir d'Emily, un petit groupe de membres assidus. Camille rayonne en son centre. Elle parle, les autres écoutent, religieusement. Ron s'avance. Ses intentions sont innocentes il ne la connaît pas bien, mais la nouvelle de son agression l'a secoué, forcément.

Il est encore à plusieurs mètres d'eux que déjà leur conversation s'éteint. Des saluts froids, des sourires en toc. Pour la première fois, il ne se sent pas le bienvenu ici. Il s'enfuit vite.

Il veut se réfugier auprès de Laurel, mais il est happé par un autre groupe. Ceux-là l'accueillent avec l'excessif enthousiasme des recruteurs. Il les entend blâmer Camille, et la manière honteuse dont elle utilise son agression. Il les entend blâmer Chris, et son manque de reconnaissance, de fidélité. Ils attendent qu'il acquiesce, qu'il abonde dans leur sens. Deux ou trois mots d'excuses et il s'éclipse. C'est les yeux fixés au sol pour ne plus rien voir, ne plus rien entendre, qu'il gagne le bureau de Laurel.

Elle le voit s'effondrer sur le canapé de son confortable bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demande-t-elle de cet air concerné, calme et maternel qui a fait sa popularité ici.  
- Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce qui se passe là dehors ? répond-il en pointant la porte du doigt.  
- Crois-moi, j'ai bien conscience du problème. Je m'en occupe.

Ron lui lance un regard dubitatif. La perspective de voir son havre de paix transformé en champ de bataille donne à toute son attitude des allures d'accusation.

- Comment ? demande-t-il. Parce que là on a quand même largement dépassé le stade de la petite compétition bon enfant où tout le monde est content à la fin parce que de toute façon on est tous bons amis.

Laurel pousse un soupir agacé.

- Mais tu croyais quoi ? C'est pas un jeu. Ca l'a jamais été. Les enjeux sont importants, et le seul qui s'en était pas rendu compte, c'est toi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu t'occupes pas de tes problèmes, comme ça tu me laisses m'occuper des miens, ok ?

Ron contemple un instant Laurel, perplexe. Jamais il ne l'a vue comme ça. Elle a l'air fatiguée, inquiète.

- Pardon, reprend-elle, je voulais pas t'agresser. Je suis juste… un peu dépassée par les événements. J'arrive pas à calmer le jeu ici. Et honnêtement, on ne m'aide beaucoup. Drago est obsédé par la façon dont le public nous voit et par les articles de ta soeur. Et moi, je me retrouve toute seule à essayer d'empêcher qu'on se mette à se détester les uns les autres. Et jusque-là j'arrive pas à grand-chose.

Ron ne sait pas bien quoi lui répondre. Il n'a aucune réponse à lui apporter. Trop absorbé par le petit drame qu'est sa vie, il n'a pas vraiment pris la peine de réfléchir à ce qui se passe vraiment à l'asso.

- Ecoute, dit-il d'un ton qu'il veut rassurant, je sais pas pour Malefoy, je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il est assez facile de se laisser aller à le détester. Mais je suis sûr que toi, personne ne te déteste ici.

Elle sourit.

- Je te proposerais bien de t'aider, reprend-il, mais j'ai l'impression que je suis plus la source du problème que la solution.

Laurel lève les yeux au ciel, et Ron comprend le message : elle n'aura plus aucune indulgence pour ses séances d'auto-apitoiement.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit-il, je t'ai amené ça.

C'est avec un mélange de fierté et d'angoisse que Ron lui tend un parchemin. Le formulaire d'adhésion à l'association. Laurel le parcoure du regard, sans signe de surprise aucun.

- Très bien, dit-elle finalement pour lui signifier que tout est en ordre.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à des remerciements, bien sûr. Mais au moins des félicitations ; un tout petit peu d'enthousiasme, ça lui aurait fait plaisir.

- Et ça, ajoute-t-il d'un ton qu'il veut détaché en lui tendant quelques gallions.  
- Garde ça, répond-elle avec fermeté.  
- Mais, c'est la cotisation.  
- Tu vas avoir besoin de ton argent. Et puis, Drago a déjà payé pour toi de toute façon.  
- Oh.

Il ne sait pas quoi faire de cette information. Son instinct lui souffle de se révolter contre cet acte qui tient de la charité. Mais sa fierté blessée cède contre l'évidence : Drago veut de lui ici. Ce n'est pas juste qu'il tolère sa présence. Il veut de lui ici, vraiment, au point de payer pour ça.

- T'es bien décidé ? demande soudain Laurel.  
- Oui, répond Ron d'un ton absent, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions.  
- Il y a trois jours, quand je t'ai dit que tu devais prendre une décision, tu avais l'air paumé, lui rappelle-t-elle.  
Il croise son regard, et sourit :  
- Fallait que je me décide vite, pour pouvoir voter dimanche.  
- Oh, je vois. Et tu as déjà choisi ton candidat ?  
- C'est très drôle, vraiment.

Laurel quitte son bureau pour venir s'asseoir aux côtés de Ron. De ce simple mouvement, elle les met sur un pied d'égalité, elle crée une ambiance intime, et Ron sait qu'elle veut lui arracher des confidences.

- C'était pas une blague, dit-elle. Enfin pas vraiment. Tu crois vraiment que Drago est la meilleure personne pour ce job ?

- A quoi tu joues ? Me dis pas que toi tu as des doutes, je te croirais pas.

- J'ai pas dit ça. Je voudrais juste savoir ce que toi tu vois en lui, pour avoir tellement envie de le soutenir. C'est tout.

Ron pèse un instant le pour et contre : parler ou se taire ? Sa confiance en Laurel, la meilleure amie de Drago, est limitée. Si elle allait tout lui répéter ? Il l'en sait capable. D'un autre côté, sa curiosité le change agréablement de la calme indifférence de Rebecca.

- Je suis sûr que Drago veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous tous, c'est tout. Chris, il ne s'intéresse qu'à lui.

Le jugement est expéditif. Elle pourrait le lui dire, elle pourrait argumenter contre ce manichéisme naïf. Mais elle veut juste le laisser parler.

- Malefoy est vraiment dévoué à la cause qu'il a choisie, ajoute Ron, et j'admire ça, c'est normal non ?

Il cherche un soutien dans les yeux de Laurel, et l'y trouve, comme toujours.

- C'est con, mais il m'intimide. Des fois, j'me sens comme un gosse devant lui… et je déteste ça… le plus souvent. Il a l'air si adulte tout le temps… Je sais pas pourquoi. C'est peut-être parce qu'il bosse et que je suis qu'étudiant, ou parce qu'il est papa… ou parce qu'il a pas mal souffert.

- Ou parce qu'il a eu pas mal de mecs, et toi zéro.

Ron lui lance un regard outragé.

- Quoi ? demande-t-elle, faussement innocente. J'ai parlé à Rebecca. On est peut-être lesbiennes, mais on est toujours des filles.  
- Evidemment, murmure-t-il.

Il garde le silence un moment. Laurel ne le presse pas.

- Quand je pense au passé, reprend-il, à ce que je pensais de lui avant… à ce que je pense encore parfois. Je sais pas… j'ai ces deux images de lui… aucune des deux n'a l'air vraie, ou fausse… Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?  
- Vous devriez en parler.  
- De quoi ?  
- Du passé.

O°O°O°O°O

Il n'y a personne lorsque Ron rentre à l'appartement. Dans la cuisine, les courses et de la vaisselle fraîchement faite s'étalent sur la table. Drago est sans doute parti en vitesse, pour chercher Scorpius à l'école. Depuis quelques jours, être à la bourre est devenu une sorte de mode de vie.

Il entreprend le rangement. Peu à peu il a appris la place de chaque objet. Les verres au-dessus de la cuisinière et les casseroles à l'autre bout de la pièce, contre toute logique. Molly en aurait fait une crise. Mais personne n'a jamais montré à Drago comment une cuisine est supposée être organisée. Il trouve ça bêtement touchant.

Il entend la porte s'ouvrir, et une poignée de secondes plus tard, il a déjà Scorpius dans les jambes.

- Ah, Weasley, t'es déjà là, lance Drago en entrant dans la cuisine – et pour une fois cette constatation ne sonne pas comme un reproche.

Ron s'attend à ce que Drago interrompe son rangement, lui dise que la femme de ménage s'en chargera… mais rien. Apparemment, il n'est officiellement plus un invité dans cet appartement. Il poursuit donc tandis que Drago s'affaire à préparer le goûter de Scorpius.

- T'as décidé de te calmer sur le café ? dit Ron pour les sauver du silence.  
- Quoi ? répond Drago sans comprendre.  
- J'ai vu que t'avais acheté du thé, explique Ron, et comme avant y'en avait pas ici…  
- C'est ce que tu bois, non ? répond nonchalamment Drago.

Ron a besoin de quelques secondes pour saisir la pleine signification de ces quelques mots.

- Oh, dit-il finalement. Merci.  
Le silence reprend ses droits, uniquement troublé par le mâchouillement de Scorpius.  
- Pour la cotisation aussi, merci. Mais je devrais payer moi-même.  
- Gaspille pas ton argent, Weasley. C'est pas grand-chose pour moi.  
Ce commentaire fait une petite égratignure à l'orgueil de Ron. Peut-être Drago s'en aperçoit-il, car il ajoute :  
- Un jour, tu seras médicomage, et tu connaîtras la joie de pouvoir dépenser l'argent sans compter. Tu verras, c'est un plaisir qui s'affadit rapidement.

Cette remarque amène un sourire sur les lèvres de Ron. Son brillant avenir de médicomage… il n'y croit pas lui-même, mais Malefoy a l'air d'y croire, ou du moins a-t-il le bon goût de prétendre qu'il y croit. Le monde marche vraiment à l'envers, depuis quelques temps.  
- Je suis désolé de te causer tous ces problèmes.  
- C'est que du thé, Weasley. Et probablement même pas celui que tu bois d'habitude.

L'espace d'un instant, Ron peut presque voir Drago au magasin du coin, hésitant devant une bonne vingtaine de thés différents, probablement fort contrarié par son manque d'expertise en la matière.

- C'est pas que le thé, tu sais bien. C'est tout ça…

Ron fait un geste vague supposé englober tout ce qu'il doit à Malefoy.

Drago hoche la tête en signe d'entendement : pas besoin de plus de paroles. Tout serait plus simple, tellement plus simple, s'ils n'avaient jamais besoin de mots. S'ils pouvaient juste laisser parler leurs actes, leurs gestes, leurs regards… les mots viennent toujours tout gâcher entre eux.

Il repense au conseil de Laurel : parler du passé… Ron pourrait ouvrir cette brèche, mais il sait qu'il risque gros.

Drago a ses raisons pour éviter le sujet, évidemment. Pas envie d'expliquer, pas envie de se justifier, pas envie de réveiller de vieux démons non plus, Ron peut comprendre ça. Il voudrait croire qu'aucune explication n'est nécessaire, que Laurel se trompe, que les filles exagèrent avec leur manie de « communiquer » à tout-va. Il voudrait que tant de bavardage soit inutile.

Ce passé qui est là, entre eux, comme un mur invisible, il se voudrait capable de l'abattre d'un revers de main. Il voudrait se tourner vers Drago et d'un regard lui faire comprendre que tout ça n'a plus d'importance.

Il voudrait croire aussi que, si d'aventure il prenait son courage à deux mains et confrontait Drago, cette conversation changerait tout. Mais il n'a pas cette naïveté… Ou plutôt, il voudrait ne pas l'avoir. Mais Ron est une de ces étranges créatures qui gardent toujours espoir, parfois même contre leur propre volonté.

- Ca va pas ? demande Drago. T'as pas l'air bien... Tu penses à ta famille ?

Ron peut sentir le malaise dans la voix de Malefoy : il fait déjà un effort sur lui-même pour aborder un sujet aussi personnel, c'est évident… alors s'il savait, s'il savait à quoi Ron pense vraiment, il s'enfuirait dans l'autre direction, à n'en pas douter… ou peut-être pas. Au fond, il n'en sait rien. Il est bien loin de tout comprendre de Drago. Si loin…  
- Si je te disais que je pense à la guerre, que j'aimerais que tu m'en parles.

Le corps de Drago se fige, ses mains se crispent autour d'une tasse à café. Il jette un regard inquiet vers son fils, et puis il se souvient qu'il est trop petit pour comprendre. Pour l'instant. Drago respire mieux à l'idée que, pour Scorpius du moins, il a encore quelques années de répit…  
- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire, Weasley. Tu sais tout ce que tu as à savoir.  
Drago se veut probablement froid et tranchant, mais il y a eu un léger tremblement dans sa voix. Il doit bien l'admettre : il a été pris par surprise. Il a cru que Ron avait compris qu'il n'était pas question pour eux d'aller sur ce terrain-là. Il a cru qu'il respectait ça.

- Je veux connaître la vérité, reprend Ron.  
- Tu la connais déjà.  
- Peut-être que j'ai les faits, mais je sais rien de ce qui compte vraiment.  
- Les faits, il n'y a que ça de vrai. Le reste ne vaut rien ; le reste ne serait qu'une lamentable tentative d'autojustification.

Si Ron était honnête, il lui dirait d'y aller, d'enchaîner les excuses bidons ; il lui dirait qu'il ne demande que ça, qu'il ne désire que ça, croire - sans retenue aucune - toutes les « lamentables tentatives d'autojustification » qu'il lui servirait.

- Je voudrais juste comprendre.  
- Pour pouvoir me juger en toute connaissance de cause, c'est ça ? Tu oublies quelque chose il me semble : j'ai déjà été jugé. C'est fini.  
- C'est pas ça, tu comprends pas…  
- Tu veux m'entendre m'excuser, m'auto-flageller…  
- Non ! C'est pas ça, je te dis.  
- Alors quoi ? Tu veux que je te dise qu'on m'a forcé, qu'on m'a lavé le cerveau, que c'est la peur, le désir de protéger les miens qui m'ont poussé… C'est ça, ça que tu veux entendre ? Pourquoi ? Ca t'apporterait quoi ?- Comme ça, je pourrais me dire que tu es quelqu'un de bien, qu'au fond tu l'as toujours été.  
- Et ça t'avancerait à quoi ?  
Ron reste silencieux quelques secondes, puis dit :  
- Comme ça, je n'aurais plus de doute, plus de remords. Je pourrais… t'apprécier.  
Leurs regards se croisent. Ron voit l'incrédulité dans les yeux de Drago, et se corrige :  
- Je veux dire, on pourrait être amis.  
Drago hoche doucement la tête, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire mi-fatigué, mi-ironique. Puis, très sérieusement, il dit :  
- Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Tu avais raison l'autre jour : j'ai été fier d'être un mangemort. Je croyais que le pouvoir apportait le bonheur. Je croyais que c'était facile de tuer. Et puis après, la réalité m'a rattrapé. Et il y a eu la peur. Le manque de courage. Le jour de la bataille finale, si j'avais pu, j'aurais livré Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour sauver ma vie, celle de mes parents, j'aurais livré n'importe qui dans cette école. Alors, je suis désolé, mais non, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Je sais pas si je suis quelqu'un de bien maintenant. Si la guerre recommençait demain, je sais pas ce que je ferais. J'ai envie de croire que j'agirais autrement, parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai une bonne raison pour ça : Scorpius. J'ai pas envie qu'il vive dans un monde de terreur et de tyrannie. Alors oui, j'ai envie de croire que si tout recommençait, je serais assez fort pour me battre pour ça… mais au fond, j'en sais rien. Et si ça t'empêche de « m'apprécier », tant pis.  
Un silence, long, lourd de malaise et de réflexion.  
- D'accord, murmure finalement Ron.  
- « D'accord » ? répète Drago. « D'accord » ? ! ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?  
Ron n'a pas le temps de répondre, on frappe à la porte. Malefoy lève les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement, puis, pointant un doigt menaçant vers le rouquin :  
- On n'a pas fini cette conversation.  
Alors que Drago disparait dans le couloir, Ron fait quelques pas vers Scorpius, le soulève du sol et lui murmure, en le serrant tout contre lui.  
- C'est toi mon bonhomme qu'il faut que je remercie. C'est clair maintenant, c'est toi qui as fait de ton papa l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il dit qu'il sait pas ce qu'il ferait, mais moi je sais.  
Il pose un léger baiser sur la tempe de Scorpius et lui dit :  
- Merci mon ange.  
Le petit garçon a un de ces petits rires ravis de bébé, puis soudainement son babillage s'éteint, son regard se fixe.  
« Maman ? »  
Quand Ron fait volte-face, il découvre une jeune femme longiligne, aux cheveux bruns, coupés extrêmement courts, au regard plein de surprise ; elle se tient juste devant lui, droite et sèche. Drago, quelques pas derrière elle, dit d'un ton morose :  
- Ron, Astoria. Astoria, Ron.

Ron n'a pas le temps de dire un mot, de faire un mouvement, la jeune femme lui a déjà arraché l'enfant des bras.

TBC...

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Une p'tite review, please?


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà la suite de CACP. J'espère qu'elle va vous faire passer un bon moment. **

XI

Il n'est rien de plus tenace qu'une habitude prise de longue date. On ne s'en libère pas en la jetant par la fenêtre, on ne s'en affranchit pas en cessant simplement d'y penser. Personne n'est ainsi fait.

En quelques semaines, Ron Weasley ne s'est pas débarrassé d'_une,_ mais bel et bien de _toutes _ses habitudes. Fini le thé et les oeufs qui l'attendaient chaque matin dans la petite cuisine du Terrier, terminées les excursions avec Harry dans le Londres moldu ; plus de repas de famille du dimanche midi, plus de séance de révision quotidienne dans la chambre de son enfance, plus de vagues préparatifs de mariage à supporter, plus de sorties en bande à l'Oasis à éviter… et plus de dîner hebdomadaire en tête à tête avec Hermione…

Plus aucune habitude. Du moins, le croyait-il… avant de se retrouver là.

L'ex de Drago – la mère de Scorpius – a débarqué à l'appartement, et Ron s'est soudain senti de trop. Alors il est sorti, il a marché. Et puis, il s'est souvenu que le mercredi soir était _leur_ soir. Il s'est souvenu que si rien n'avait changé, il aurait été là-bas, avec elle. Il s'est souvenu que, même s'ils sonnaient faux, ces moments-là étaient les moins pénibles de tous et que pendant ces quelques heures-là, celles qu'il passait seul avec elle autour d'un bon repas, il n'était pas complètement malheureux.

Alors, la vieille habitude, celle qu'il croyait enterrée, oubliée à jamais, cette habitude l'a emporté. Et maintenant, il est là, dans _leur_ restaurant. Et comme il n'est pas le seul à avoir découvert que les habitudes ne se laissent pas si facilement enterrer, elle est là, elle aussi, forcément.

0*0*0*0*0

Il s'assoit en face d'elle, sans mot dire. Il n'ose pas. Il ne souvient trop bien des dernières paroles qu'il lui a adressées. Il a honte. Il sait qu'il doit parler, mais il a l'impression qu'il n'en a pas le droit.

- J'ai failli ne pas venir, dit-elle sans le regarder.

C'est la vérité. La semaine dernière, elle n'a pas hésité. Elle est venue et elle l'a attendu. Il allait se montrer, elle _savait_ qu'il allait se montrer. Il allait s'expliquer et tout s'arrangerait. Ils étaient ensemble depuis trop longtemps, ils avaient trop de projets pour que tout s'arrête comme ça. Une fin aussi abrupte, aussi ridicule, aussi incompréhensible… c'était juste impossible.

Mais il n'est pas venu. Et en une semaine, tout a changé. Avant ce soir-là, elle avait connu l'abattement, le chagrin, la douleur ; mais après ça, c'est l'incompréhension qui a pris le dessus, les interrogations obsédantes, presque pires que la peine elle-même ; et quand une réponse s'est finalement imposée, il y a eu la jalousie, et la haine, et le dégoût de ce nom qui la hante, qui ne veut plus la quitter : _Rebecca, Rebecca, Rebecca… _

Oui, en une semaine, Hermione a eu le temps de se sentir dévastée, anéantie, vidée ; abandonnée, perdue, idiote ; trahie, humiliée, mortifiée.

Alors, elle a vraiment failli ne pas venir ce soir.

- Tu aurais dû venir mercredi dernier, reprend-elle, maintenant c'est trop tard.

- Trop tard pour quoi ? demande-t-il.

Malgré elle, elle lève les yeux sur lui, pour vérifier qu'il ne se moque pas d'elle. Mais non. Rien qu'une honnête question : « Trop tard pour quoi ? » Comme si l'idée de sauver leur couple était à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, tellement loin qu'elle n'en était même plus envisageable. Elle comprend alors qu'il n'est pas là pour ça, qu'il n'est pas venu lui demander de tout oublier, de tout pardonner. Elle comprend qu'il n'a pas de regret, et c'est le coup de grâce.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? dit-elle, stupéfaite.

- Qui ça, elle ?

Cette fois elle a envie de hurler, de le frapper. Est-ce qu'ils parlent seulement le même langage ? Elle ne comprend plus rien. Elle le dévisage, elle espère trouver une réponse sur ses traits… mais rien, rien qu'une expression calme et sincère.

- Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, constate-t-elle.

Elle se tait un moment, le temps de méditer là-dessus, de digérer cette nouvelle qui, contre toute attente, est venue ressusciter le mystère qu'elle croyait résolu.

- Au début, j'ai cru que c'était un coup de folie, dit-elle finalement, un moment d'énervement passager, que t'avais juste une petite crise de doute. Mais si c'était ça, tu aurais des regrets maintenant, tu serais en train de me demander pardon…

- Je suis dé…

- Non, coupe-t-elle. Ne t'excuse pas. Donc… donc tu n'es pas parti sur un coup de tête… et tu n'es pas non plus parti pour une autre, sinon tu me demanderais pas bêtement de qui je te parle. Alors quoi?

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, traque ses réactions, et il sait que dorénavant elle n'acceptera rien d'autre que la vérité. Il est tenté un moment de l'abandonner à ses doutes. S'il la laisse là, elle finira par comprendre toute seule. Elle repensera aux événements récents, elle fera le lien avec le tapage autour de l'association de Malefoy… Oui, elle comprendra sans qu'il ait à lui dire, comme Ginny avant elle. Il lui suffirait de partir, et demain, après-demain peut-être…

- J'aime les hommes, dit-il avant de l'avoir décidé – juste parce qu'il le lui doit.

- Tu… quoi ?

- J'aime les hommes, répète-t-il. C'est bizarre de le dire comme ça, à haute…

Mais Ron ne finit pas sa phrase, car Hermione s'est levée, elle s'enfuit, elle courre presque ; avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la retenir, elle a déjà disparu.

0*0*0*0*0*0

L'Université de Londres pour Sorciers et Sorcières est pour ainsi dire une extension de Poudlard. Les quelques élèves qui espèrent un nouveau départ en s'y inscrivant l'apprennent à leur dépens. Certes, au lieu d'être répartis en quatre maisons, les étudiants sont séparés selon la discipline qu'ils étudient ; bien sûr les professeurs n'enlèvent plus de points aux retardataires ou aux perturbateurs ; évidemment il n'y a plus de préfets, plus de dortoirs, plus de couvre-feu ; mais il n'empêche que lorsqu'il entre dans la cafétéria de l'université, Harry se croirait parfois dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

Les visages inconnus sont rares ici. A part une poignée d'étudiants venus d'écoles étrangères et quelques retardataires qui passent une énième année sur les bancs de la fac, tous ici ont parcourus les couloirs de Poudlard en même temps que lui. Ca ne le dérange pas, au contraire. Il s'est formé un solide groupe d'amis à Poudlard, et les retrouver ici chaque jour a quelque chose d'infiniment rassurant. Quand Ron se plaignait de l'absence de têtes nouvelles, Harry ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprend toujours pas d'ailleurs, pas vraiment.

Cette année est sa dernière année d'étude, et Harry sait déjà que tout ça lui manquera. Même Drago Malefoy lui a un peu manqué lorsqu'il a abandonné ses études ; ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot en trois ans, mais ne plus jamais le croiser au détour d'un couloir avait quelque chose d'étrange ; c'était comme un bout de son enfance qui disparaissait.

Bien sûr, Malefoy n'a pas complètement disparu ; s'il ne sillonnait plus les couloirs de l'université, son nom lui était dans toutes les bouches et dans tous les journaux. La nostalgie d'Harry n'a duré que le temps de prendre la mesure du chaos que devait entraîner le départ anticipé de son vieil ennemi.

Lorsqu'Harry aperçoit Hermione, elle est installée à leur table habituelle entourée de Dean, Neville et Parvati. Le soulagement de la voir enfin de retour à la fac après plusieurs jours d'absence ne résiste pas longtemps face à la peur d'une nouvelle scène, mais Ron n'est pas en vue. Il ne l'est plus jamais à l'heure du déjeuner. Harry sourit amèrement. Deux rencontres en dix jours… il ne savait pas son meilleur ami si habile dans l'art de l'esquive. Mais Ron connaît leurs horaires, leurs habitudes, et même si la fac n'est pas grande, il lui est facile de les éviter.

Lorsqu'il s'assoit à leur table, Harry peut voir le soulagement dans le regard de ses amis. Ils ne savent plus comment se comporter en présence d'Hermione. Malgré toute leur bonne volonté, ils ne savent pas quoi dire, quoi faire pour lui rendre le sourire. Et depuis hier, ils savent encore moins. Avant, ils pouvaient au moins lui dire que tout allait s'arranger, mais maintenant…

- C'est bien que tu sois là, dit Harry. Ca va mieux ?

Hermione hausse les épaules.

- Je pouvais pas rater plus de cours, répond-elle d'un ton sec, même s'il y a peu de chance que ça m'apporte quoi que ce soit, étant donné qu'il sera juste à côté, et qu'au lieu de suivre ce que disent les profs je passerais probablement mon temps à faire la liste de tous les signes que je n'ai pas vus, que je n'ai pas voulus voir…

- Personne aurait pu deviner, tente Parvati. Faut pas t'en vouloir.

- C'est pas à moi j'en veux, répond brusquement Hermione.

- C'est à Malefoy ? demande Dean.

Hermione tourne un regard d'incompréhension vers le jeune homme.

- A Malefoy ? Pourquoi j'en voudrais à Malefoy ?

- Bah c'est lui qui met toutes ces idées dans la tête des gens normaux.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, il a raison, dit Parvati, si Malefoy avait pas commencé à pousser tout le monde à se poser des questions, Ron serait jamais parti.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tout allait très bien avant qu'il se mette à déblatérer sans arrêt sur le sujet, ajoute Dean. C'est sûr qu'à force de parler d'homos tout le temps, y'a des gens qui vont finir par croire qu'ils en sont.

Hermione, agacée, lève les yeux au ciel.

- C'est ça, vous avez raison, Malefoy a rendu Ron gay ! D'ailleurs, avant qu'il arrive, il n'y avait que des hétéros dans tout le monde sorcier. Non mais vous êtes cons ou vous le faites exprès ? Et vous deux, vous dites rien ?

- Attends, dit Parvati, mais pourquoi tu prends sa défense là ?

- Mais je prends pas sa défense, je dis juste que vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Harry, Neville, aidez-moi là !

Les deux garçons échangent un regard gêné.

- Ecoute, Hermione, dit finalement Neville, moi je pense que tout le monde peut bien faire ce qu'il veut. Si Ron, ou n'importe qui, veut être homo, ça me dérange pas.

- Fantastique, ironise Hermione, je suis sure qu'ils sont tous ravis d'avoir ta permission.

- Pourquoi tu l'agresses ? intervient Harry.

- Mais tu l'as entendu ? Si quelqu'un « veut être homo » ! Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que qui que ce soit a envie d'être gay dans ce monde ?

- Oui, t'as raison, consent Harry, avec une réluctance évidente.

- Et ? dit Hermione.

- Et quoi ? lance Harry. T'as raison, c'est tout. Je vois pas bien ce que ça change. Ca change rien au fait que Ron nous a laissés tomber sans aucune explication, qu'il nous menti, qu'il…

- J'y crois pas… soupire Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- J'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez tous tellement bornés que ça doive être moi, celle qui devrait lui en vouloir le plus, qui soit la seule à entrevoir tout ce qu'il a dû endurer depuis des années. Moi j'ai le droit de lui en vouloir, vous m'entendez ! Moi j'ai le droit de le détester ! Mais vous, si vous lui tournez le dos maintenant, ça fait juste de vous des gens méprisables.

- C'est lui qui…

- C'est lui qui rien du tout ! Il a eu peur, c'est tout. Et d'après ce que je vois de vos réactions, il avait pas tort.

Harry n'est pas stupide, il sait qu'Hermione a raison. Il sait qu'il doit aller voir Ron, qu'il doit le soutenir. Mais il n'en a pas envie, il n'y peut rien. Le vague malaise qui ne le quitte plus depuis qu'il _sait_, ce malaise lui fait honte bien sûr, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en défaire. Et comme il n'est pas parfait, comme l'égoïsme n'épargne personne, pas même les héros, il voudrait juste n'avoir jamais su.

Dean, Neville et Parvati n'osent plus rien dire à présent, mais ils échangent des regards ironiques, presque amusés. Cela insupporte Harry presque autant qu'Hermione. Cette moquerie qui se prétend innocente, mais qui au fond est toujours méprisante, Harry l'a souvent remarquée depuis le coming-out de Drago Malefoy. Lui n'a jamais trouvé qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de risible dans le fait d'être homosexuel. Mais apparemment qui est gay s'expose à la raillerie, si ce n'est à la haine.

- Hé, dit soudain Neville, c'est pas la nouvelle copine de Ron, là-bas. Du coup, c'est pas sa copine en fait… enfin, je suppose…

Rebecca, debout au milieu de la cafétéria, cherche en effet une place libre du regard.

- Vous croyez qu'elle… enfin… qu'elle aussi… vous voyez…, dit Dean avec un sourire gouailleur, une fille aussi belle !

- Juste, tais-toi Dean, s'il te plait, dit Hermione d'un ton tranchant. Hé, Rebecca !

La jeune femme se tourne vers eux. La surprise la fait hésiter un instant, mais c'est de son habituelle démarche élégante et assurée qu'elle s'approche.

- Oui ?

- Tu manges avec nous ? propose Hermione à la surprise générale.

- J'allais juste grignoter rapidement et aller à la bibliothèque, répond Rebecca.

- Je te retiendrai pas longtemps, promis.

Rebecca dévisage un instant Hermione, puis sort un épais classeur de son sac et le lui met dans les mains.

- Tiens, les cours des trois derniers jours. C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ? C'est pas la peine de déjeuner avec moi. Juste rends-les moi demain, ok ?

Rebecca fait alors un pas pour s'éloigner, mais Hermione saisit sa main, la retient.

- Non, c'est pas ça ! Enfin, je les veux bien si ça te dérange pas, mais assieds-toi s'te plait.

Rebecca est visiblement étonnée, mais accepte néanmoins. Sa présence ne fait rien pour alléger l'atmosphère, au contraire. La jeune femme mange en silence, sans sembler remarquer le malaise général.

- En fait, dit finalement Hermione, je voulais m'excuser. Pour la gifle. Et les insultes. T'as rien fait, à part être là pour Ron quand il en a eu besoin, et t'as été mal récompensée. Voilà, je suis désolée.

Rebecca hoche doucement la tête. Elle qui est toujours prompte à juger sévèrement les autres doit bien reconnaître qu'Hermione la surprend, comme Ron avant elle. Ils se ressemblent au fond : la même honnêteté, la même bienveillance.

- Ron m'a dit que vous aviez parlé hier…, dit Rebecca. Il a du courage…

- Du courage ? interrompt Harry. Tu sais pendant combien de temps il nous a menti ?

- Et toi, tu sais combien de personnes ne cesseront jamais de mentir ? répond la jeune femme. S'ils mènent une sorte de double vie, c'est pas par plaisir, crois-moi. C'est juste… c'est juste que ce genre d'honnêteté, ça demande plus de courage que la plupart des gens n'en possèdent.

Elle n'ajoute pas « plus que j'en possède », mais elle pourrait.

- Moi j'ai parlé à des gens de l'asso de Malefoy, dit Parvati, ils essayaient de me faire signer un truc, je sais plus… Bah ça avait pas l'air de les déranger que tout le monde sache.

- Mais c'est qui "tout le monde" ? lance Hermione. Des étrangers dans la rue c'est pas la même chose que ta famille et tes amis d'enfance, Parvati.

Hermione se tait un instant, puis ajoute :

- Moi, je peux comprendre Ron. Je peux pas le pardonner, mais je peux le comprendre.

0*0*0*0*0

Astoria Greengrass n'est pas une femme excessivement exigeante. Il y a bien longtemps que la guerre a assassiné l'enfant gâtée en elle.

Fille de mangemorts, sœur de mangemorts, marquée elle-même, elle a eu la chance de sortir de la guerre sans une goutte de sang sur les mains. Alors, tandis que les survivants de sa famille se terraient comme ils pouvaient, fuyant des Aurors toujours plus nombreux, et toujours plus tenaces, c'est seule qu'elle est allée vers ses juges.

C'est sur le banc des accusés qu'elle a rencontré Drago. Ils auraient pu avoir des débuts plus romantiques, dites-vous ? Peut-être. Mais ces débuts-là les ont liés l'un à l'autre, irrémédiablement. Il a été son roc, son protecteur ; une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, un bras sur lequel s'appuyer, un corps auprès duquel se réchauffer ; elle a été sa raison de vivre, de se battre ; une enfant presque innocente à préserver, une adolescente fragile à aimer.

Trente jours de prison pour elle, une liberté complète pour lui. Malgré le soulagement, elle a eu du mal à le lui pardonner. Mais lorsqu'elle est sortie d'Azkaban, éreintée, affaiblie, il était là. Il l'a soignée, il l'a entourée d'attentions. Même au temps heureux de son enfance, jamais on ne l'avait ainsi cajolée.

Elle savait bien qu'il ne la traitait pas vraiment comme une femme. Lentement, elle a compris pourquoi. Elle ne demandait pas où il allait le soir. Ca lui était égal. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. De temps en temps, il lui faisait l'amour. Sans rage ni passion. Ca lui suffisait.

Mais il avait sa vie, ses études, ses amis, ses amants. Elle, apathique et mélancolique, ne vivait que pour et par lui. Aujourd'hui, elle ne peut repenser à cette période sans un infini dégoût d'elle-même.

C'est elle qui a voulu un enfant. Pour remplir le vide, pour chasser la dépression. Et ça a marché. Pendant neuf mois, elle l'a aimé passionnément son bébé. Il a ramené la vie en elle. Elle est enfin sortie. Elle a acheté des jouets, des vêtements par dizaines, elle a aménagé la chambre d'enfant. Elle a été heureuse.

Et puis Scorpius est né. Les contraintes se sont accumulées. Alors même qu'elle retrouvait le désir de vivre, elle avait l'impression qu'on l'enfermait. Elle voulait sortir, elle voulait s'amuser, et aller à la fac, et voyager. Elle voulait être une jeune fille de 19 ans, pas une maman.

Et puis il y avait Drago. Sa tendresse fraternelle, cette même tendresse qui l'avait tant aidée autrefois, lui devenait insupportable. Pour la première fois, elle voulait qu'il la regarde, elle voulait qu'il la désire. Elle n'était pas naïve au point d'espérer qu'un tel vœu se réalise.

Le jour où elle est partie, elle a songé à emmener Scorpius, vraiment. Elle l'aimait son petit garçon. Elle l'avait désiré, elle l'avait porté, et il l'avait sauvée. Mais Scorpius avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on le protège. Et ça, Drago savait faire, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Elle ne sait pas si Drago a compris. Ils n'en ont jamais parlé. Peut-être la considère-t-il comme une mère indigne… Ca lui est égal. Elle sait, elle, ce qu'elle a sacrifié ce jour-là pour le bien-être de son fils.

Et elle sait qu'elle mérite mieux que d'apprendre par la presse que Drago a décidé de bouleverser la vie de leur fils et d'exposer sa jeune vie à l'œil public. Elle sait qu'elle mérite mieux que d'apprendre par hasard que Ron Weasley a emménagé avec eux. Etre consultée sur ce genre de choses, elle ne considère pas que ce soit faire preuve d'une excessive exigence.

Alors elle est en colère. Qui ne le serait pas ?

TBC…

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! J'attends les reviews avec impatience. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont envoyé des mots de soutien et qui m'ont réclamé la suite, ça motive toujours. **

**J'espère que mon seul "tort/tord" du chapitre est bien orthographié!^^ **

**Bisous. **

**Messaline. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde ! J'ai le plaisir de vous offrir le dernier chapitre en date de CACP. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews anonymes auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre par MP. Vos conseils et encouragements sont précieux. **

**Bonne lecture !**

XII

Rencontrez-vous chaque jour, parlez, travaillez, déjeunez ensemble, et l'amour ou la haine ira grandissant. Impossible de rester indifférent à qui est omniprésent, car c'est dans le quotidien que s'enracinent les sentiments les plus forts. L'affection naît de la proximité. Et le dégoût aussi.

Si jusque-là Ron ne détestait pas fondamentalement, absolument et indéfectiblement Chris, c'est juste qu'il ne l'avait pas assez fréquenté. Et sa toute nouvelle adhésion à l'asso vient justement de combler cette carence.

Jusque-là l'aversion qu'il inspirait clairement Chris avait suffi à les maintenir à distance respectueuse l'un de l'autre. Chris évitait Ron ; Ron ne recherchait pas Chris. Point. Alors, Ron l'a trouvé antipathique sans le connaître. Parce que l'inimitié inspire l'inimitié, sans doute.

Mais au cours de ces derniers jours, Ron vu Chris. Vraiment. Et les choses ont changé. Il sait maintenant exactement pourquoi il le déteste. Il déteste son ton doucereux, sa politesse étudiée, suintante d'hypocrisie, ses jugements péremptoires, ses éclats d'autorité envers ses partisans, ses excès de complaisance envers ceux qu'il veut séduire, et son regard dès que Drago apparaît… Son regard qui parfois semble vouloir l'éviter, mais revient immanquablement à lui, comme aimanté. Ron doit se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas lui hurler d'arrêter, d'aller lorgner quelqu'un que ça intéresse.

Et ça, ce n'est que maintenant. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais l'animosité de Ron est sur le point de se transformer en pure haine.

Mais chaque chose en son temps.

0*0*0*0*0

La campagne électorale n'est pas destinée à durer. Drago et Laurel l'ont voulu ainsi. Ils savent qu'ils n'en sortiront pas indemnes. Ils veulent limiter la casse.

L'élection a été annoncée mercredi, elle aura lieu dimanche. Quels dégâts peut-on faire en l'espace d'à peine cinq jours ? Hum…

Vous n'avez pas pu l'oublier, Laurel avait eu l'idée lumineuse d'inviter Ginny Weasley à assister à la campagne. Idée lumineuse… ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde.

Les deux héros de notre histoire par exemple sont aussi préoccupés que contrariés par cette perspective. Et si leurs motifs divergent, la vivacité de leur inquiétude, elle, s'accorde parfaitement. Ron n'a pas pardonné à sa sœur ses articles venimeux. Et puis, soyons honnêtes, il a peur. Peur d'affronter le mépris qu'il a cru lire sous sa plume. Drago lui est moins gêné par la présence de Ginny en particulier que par celle d'un tiers en général : inviter une journaliste à assister au spectacle de leurs dissensions, c'est de la folie pure, voilà ce qu'il pense.

Mais Laurel balaye toutes les oppositions avec une telle assurance qu'ils ont tous deux renoncé à se faire entendre. Faibles hommes.

0*0*0*0*0

Lorsque Ginny se retrouve dans les locaux de l'association, c'est le choc. Comme son frère avant elle, elle est prise au dépourvu par l'ultra-modernité des lieux. « Vous êtes au bout du jour, et c'est nous les ringards accrochés à nos traditions dépassées, le message a le mérite d'être clair », songe-t-elle avec un soupir irrité.

Son agacement gagne encore un cran lorsqu'elle aperçoit la jeune fille qui se tient derrière le comptoir d'accueil. Elle la reconnaît. C'est une des filles de l'agression. Elle en porte encore les traces sur le visage. La mettre là, bien en vue, exposée comme une blessure de guerre. Ces gens-là n'ont donc aucune décence ?

- Bonjour ! lui lance joyeusement la jeune fille en question en s'approchant d'elle. Bienvenue ! Je suis Emily, l'hotesse d'accueil.

- Nouvelle hotesse d'accueil, je suppose, répond sèchement Ginny.

Emily semble désarçonnée une seconde.

- Euh… non, répond-elle simplement, je suis là depuis le début, depuis un mois quoi. Pourquoi, j'ai l'air si mauvaise que ça ? Si c'est le cas, le dites pas à Drago, j'ai pas envie de me faire virer. Suivez-moi, je vous amène à son bureau. J'adore votre fiancé au fait. Ça rend ma copine folle d'ailleurs. Des fois, elle se demande si au fond je suis pas hétéro parce que je parle tellement de lui, c'est tout le temps Harry Potter ceci, Harry Potter cela, ça l'énerve, mais ça l'énerve ; du coup j'avoue, des fois j'exagère un peu, juste pour…

Ginny n'écoute plus Emily. Ce discours, elle le connaît par cœur. Une groupie de plus. Une groupie ordinaire. Bien jeune encore et un peu écervelée. Ginny est à la fois mal à l'aise et intriguée. L'agression de la semaine passée prend une réalité nouvelle – et difficilement supportable – maintenant que sa victime est là, devant elle, si banale dans son joyeux babillage.

- Voilà, c'est là, annonce soudain Emily. Je vous laisse. A tout à l'heure.

- Attendez !

Emily, qui déjà s'éloignait, se retourne vivement vers Ginny, toujours souriante.

- Oui ?

- Interroger Malefoy, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il va me dire. Et je pense pas être de taille à lui extirper la moindre parole sincère.

Il y a comme de la fierté dans le ton de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle répond :

- Ouais, il est plutôt bon pour entourlouper les journalistes.

- Mais vous par contre…

Il y a soudain quelque chose de dur dans le regard d'Emily. En l'espace d'une seconde, toute trace de gaité disparaît de son visage.

- Vous voulez savoir ce que ça fait de se faire rouer de coups de pied parce qu'on a le malheur de sortir d'un club gay ?

- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est pour ça que vous avez été agressée ?

La jeune fille hausse les épaules.

- Vous êtes là pour suivre la campagne, non ? Alors, voilà ce que j'ai à dire sur la campagne : Drago et Chris sont tous les deux des hommes droits qui ont les intérêts de notre communauté à cœur. Ils veulent cette élection pour qu'il y ait un vrai débat sur nos revendications. Quelle qu'en soit l'issu, ils sauront prendre en compte l'avis de l'autre, car ils sont tous les deux respectueux des convictions de leur adversaire.

- C'est tout ? Vous devriez devenir langue de plomb.

- Croyez-moi, vous n'obtiendrez rien de mieux de qui que ce soit ici. Vous avez blessé beaucoup de monde, avec vos articles.

Ginny hoche la tête doucement.

- Je vois. Je peux au moins vous demander pour qui vous allez voter ?

- Non.

Alors que Ginny croit la conversation terminée, qu'elle s'apprête à frapper à la porte de Malefoy, Emily reprend :

- Mais moi, malgré vos articles, je vous aime bien. Je trouve votre histoire d'amour avec Harry Potter assez classe. Et puis, vous avez été courageuse, pendant la guerre. Vous vous êtes battu pendant la bataille finale, tout ça. Alors, vous pouvez pas être si mauvaise. Du coup, je vais vous donner un conseil. N'interrogez personne, ça sert à rien. Ici, on est solidaires, même ceux qui au fond se détestent cordialement iront pas le raconter à un outsider. Alors faites-vous aussi discrète que possible, c'est le moyen le plus efficace pour apprendre des choses.

- Il faut bien que j'ai des témoignages. Pour comprendre comment ça se passe, comment vous vivez les choses de l'intérieur.

- Les partisans de Drago enjoliveront, les partisans de Chris noirciront. Tous vous mentiront. Y compris moi. Si vous avez un minimum de souci d'honnêteté, vous pouvez vraiment vous fier à personne ici.

Emily semble réfléchir un moment, puis elle ajoute :

- Sauf peut-être à Rebecca... Elle vous déteste pas trop et elle est pote avec votre frère, alors peut-être qu'elle voudra bien vous parler. Et puis, si elle accepte, elle sera honnête. C'est pas le genre hypocrite. Et je dis pas ça parce qu'elle pourrait être l'enfant cachée de Vénus et d'Adonis. Enfin, pas seulement.

0*0*0*0*0

Astoria ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être légèrement impressionnée. Jusque-là, l'association ne lui évoquait qu'un pénible sentiment de trahison. Mais à contempler tous ces gens s'affairer dans ces bureaux si élégants, elle peine à réprimer sa surprise. Drago s'est visiblement beaucoup investi, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle a cru qu'il avait agi légèrement, sur un caprice… peut-être s'est-elle trompée.

- Et tes études alors ? demande-t-elle soudain sans cesser de contempler le décor. Je croyais que c'était important pour toi. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était plus important que tout le reste.

Sans surprise, Drago perçoit une légère amertume dans le ton de la jeune femme. La présence de Scorpius les a empêchés de parler ouvertement hier, mais bien qu'Astoria n'ait pas eu une parole désagréable, pas un reproche, pas un sous-entendu, Drago a pu lire la déception et la colère dans chacun de ses regards. Et ce matin, il devine sans difficulté la colère contenue qui émaille tous ses propos.

- Je reprendrai peut-être plus tard, répond-il prudemment. Pour l'instant c'est l'association ma priorité.

Il la sent se raidir et s'empresse d'ajouter :

- Deuxième priorité.

Elle ne répond pas, mais il la connaît bien, assez pour remarquer le scepticisme de son discret hochement de tête. Comme il sent l'explication proche, il l'entraîne vers son bureau.

A peine a-t-il refermé la porte derrière eux qu'Astoria passe à l'attaque :

- Alors, résumons la situation : je retrouve le nom de mon fils dans tous les journaux, je trouve un étranger dans l'appartement où il vit et je me rends compte que tu as mis sa vie sens dessus-dessous sans même prendre la peine de m'en parler.

Astoria ménage une courte pause, puis d'un ton dont l'humour ne masque guère sa réelle irritation, elle ajoute :

- Alors, je commence à casser tout ce qui me tombe sous la main maintenant ou je te laisse trente secondes pour essayer de t'expliquer. Trente seconde pour sauver ton œuf Fabergé, je te le cache pas, je doute fortement que ce soit assez.

Drago lève les yeux au ciel, mais met néanmoins le précieux objet hors de portée de son ex. Elle a un petit rire moqueur.

- Je sais ce que je fais, avec Scorpius, dit-il.

Voir ses légitimes inquiétudes ainsi balayées d'une simple sentence égratigne la fierté d'Astoria.

- Me prends pas de haut Drago, répond-t-elle d'un ton légèrement menaçant. Tu sais que j'aime pas ça.

Drago la contemple un instant, puis lui lance :

- Juste par curiosité, t'étais où ces quatre dernières semaines ? Le nom de Scorpius n'est pas apparu dans la presse hier à ce que je sache.

Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas aller sur ce terrain-là, qu'il est en train de les entraîner directement vers « la » dispute. Cette fameuse dispute qu'ils ont réussi à éviter au prix de milles acrobaties intellectuelles aux cours des deux dernières années. Mais Drago ne veut pas entendre les reproches d'Astoria, ils trouvent trop d'échos dans ses propres angoisses de père. Et, comme dit le philosophe, la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque.

- Je vois pas le rapport, répond dignement Astoria. Mais si tu veux savoir, j'étais en voyage.

- En voyage, répète-t-il. Je vois.

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, et il le sait. Pas besoin d'évoquer les bains à donner, les repas à préparer, les histoires à lire, les baby-sitters à trouver, les sorties au parc, les rendez-vous chez le médicomage, les réunions de l'école, et mille autres choses encore.

- J'ai laissé Scorpius avec toi parce que je pensais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Parce que j'avais confiance en toi.

- Et maintenant tu n'as plus confiance ? demande Drago. C'est une menace ? Tu me menaces de me le reprendre ?

Silence. Astoria a baissé les yeux.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu ne veux pas le reprendre. C'est bien trop de galères. Tu as ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? Tes voyages. Moi je voyage pas. Alors, viens pas me donner des leçons.

- Je te laisserai pas me culpabiliser, dit-elle d'une voix qui a perdu de sa virulence, mais qui reste ferme. Tu peux penser que je suis la pire des mères, ça m'est égal. Ca change rien. Je suis la seule mère qu'il ait, et j'ai mon mot à dire.

Drago inspire profondément. Dans le fond, il sait bien qu'elle a raison.

- D'accord, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

- Je veux que mon fils retrouve le maximum de stabilité possible.

Drago secoue la tête en signe de dédain.

- Tu sais rien de la situation de Scorpius. Ni de son état d'esprit.

- Je sais qu'il parle beaucoup de Ron Weasley. Trop à mon goût. Alors, réponds-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ron Weasley ?

0*0*0*0*0

Ron n'est pas un violent. En fait, avant aujourd'hui, il n'avait même jamais frappé personne. Des sorts, oui, il en a jetés. Souvent pour se défendre, parfois pour faire mal. Mais ce besoin primitif d'utiliser ses poings, d'abîmer un visage, de meurtrir un corps de ses propres mains, ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui qu'il l'a découvert.

- Ca fait mal quand je fais ça ? demande Rebecca tout en manipulant doucement ses doigts.

- Non, répond sombrement Ron.

- Bon, c'est pas cassé. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris d'aller attaquer Chris comme ça, comme un sauvage ? Tu trouves qu'il n'y a pas eu assez de violence avec l'agression d'Emily et Camille ?

Ron ne répond pas. Elle ne sait pas s'il a honte ou s'il rumine encore sa colère. Ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu personne dans cet état. Quand elle s'est précipitée dans la salle de réunion, alertée par d'étranges grognements, Chris avait déjà capitulé et ne se défendait plus que faiblement, pourtant Ron continuait à frapper.

- Réponds-moi, Ron !

- Ca va ! Je lui ai rien cassé ! Quelques bleus, il s'en remettra. Il l'a mérité.

- Personne ne mérite ça.

- J'y crois pas, t'es encore de son côté, après ce qu'il a fait ?

Il y a comme du dégoût dans la voix de Ron, et soudain Rebecca est gagnée par l'angoisse. Elle sait Chris capable de déraper.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Tiens, répond-t-il en lui tendant un prospectus, je te laisse le plaisir de le découvrir par toi-même. Regarde les merdes qu'il fait distribuer aux militants.

Rebecca parcoure le flyer du regard, puis dit :

- Eh bien ? C'est son programme pour l'élection.

- Lis le dernier paragraphe. Attentivement.

Ron peut repérer l'instant précis où Rebecca comprend. Son visage se fige dans une expression de déception et d'écoeurement.

- Est-ce que Drago a vu ça ? demande-t-elle.

- J'en sais rien.

- Laurel ?

- Je sais pas. Dès que j'ai vu ça, je suis allé demander des comptes à Chris.

- Avec tes poings.

- Tu me le reproches toujours ?

Rebecca ne répond pas, elle a déjà pris le chemin du bureau de Laurel.

Sur le prospectus tombé au sol, froissé par les mains dépitées de Rebecca, on peut lire :

« L'excès de prudence sera notre perte. La guerre nous l'a montré : l'absence de véhémence fait de nous des victimes. Sous les Doloris des Mangemorts, les nés-moldus ont sans doute regretté de ne pas avoir eu le courage de se rebeller contre les insultes et les discriminations avant qu'elles ne se transforment en tentative de génocide, de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de se faire respecter quand ils en avaient encore le pouvoir.

FAISONS-NOUS RESPECTER MAINTENANT. AVANT QU'IL NE SOIT TROP TARD. »

0*0*0*0*0

Laurel relit le flyer. Une fois. Deux fois. Une simple assimilation bien menée entre les nés-moldus et les gays, et, sans même citer son nom, Chris fait de Drago le bourreau de sa propre communauté. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils pourraient tomber aussi bas.

**TBC…**

**Une p'tite review siouplait pour me donner votre avis ? **

**Bisous. **

**Messaline. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous. Voilà le nouveau chapitre de CACP est arrivé! Bonne lecture.**

XIII

Elles sont nombreuses, celles qui envient l'assurance de Ginny Weasley. Sa façon de s'exprimer, sa démarche, jusqu'à son regard qui jamais ne se détourne, tout en elle exsude la confiance en soi. Mais ceux qui la connaissent vraiment savent qu'elle n'est pas née ainsi. Elle a dû se battre contre sa timidité. Elle a dû travailler son courage, forger son caractère, forcer son audace. Et même si ses efforts ont été largement récompensés, il reste une circonstance, une seule, dans laquelle toute confiance en sa propre valeur semble s'évanouir : lorsqu'elle fait lire un de ses papiers.

Et tandis que ses yeux scrutent le visage concentré de Rebecca, guettant le moindre signe de contentement ou de désapprobation, elle ne peut empêcher ses doigts de tapoter fébrilement le comptoir du pub où elles se sont retrouvées. Quatre heures d'interview, une nuit entière de rédaction… et Rebecca peut d'un simple commentaire balayé tout ce travail. Ginny le lui a promis : droit de regard absolu.

- J'aurais jamais dû accepter… murmure Rebecca.

Ginny sent un lourd poids s'écraser sur sa poitrine. Elle est fière de ce papier. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle a la conviction d'avoir bien fait son travail. Elle a voulu dresser le portrait de Rebecca sans concessions, mais sans a priori. Et elle pensait y avoir réussi…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vous convient pas ? C'est le passage sur votre adolescence ? J'en ai fait trop ? Je peux couper…

- Non, c'est bien. C'est essentiel l'adolescence.

- C'est les commentaires sur l'excès de communautarisme qui vous dérangent ? C'est vrai qu'ils risquent d'énerver quelques personnes à l'association, mais je ne fais que vous citer…

- Je sais, c'est pas le problème…

- Je sais que quelques passages ne sont pas complètement à votre avantage…

- C'est pas ça. Je suis pas parfaite, et votre article le montre très bien. Il montre tout très bien… la confusion, la peur de rejet, l'isolement. Il me montre moi… C'est juste que… je n'avais pas l'impression de m'être autant découverte.

Rebecca parcourt à nouveau le papier, sous ses yeux défilent tous ces petits bouts de vie qui, mis bout à bout, font d'elle ce qu'elle est : son enfance propre et sage, sa famille, et le fossé infranchissable qui la sépare d'elle, le trouble de l'adolescence, le désir, le chaos la première fille, la première fois, les baisers volés, dissimulés, et finalement l'étiolement d'un amour qui se meurt faute d'espace, faute d'oxygène, faute de liberté et puis le travail, toujours plus de travail, pour ne pas penser, pour ne pas sentir, pour enfouir le malaise, pour nier la solitude et enfin l'association, l'amitié, la communauté, mais aussi l'ostracisme, les dissensions, les rivalités...

Tout y est, toute sa vie. Si bien capturée, si bien exposée, avec tant d'ordre et de clarté, alors que tout était jusque-là si confus dans sa tête. Ça lui donne le vertige…

- C'est justement parce que vous vous êtes découverte que le papier est intéressant.

- Ginny… essayez de comprendre, que les gens puissent lire ça…

- Je ne cite pas votre nom !

- Ceux qui me connaissent me reconnaîtront, vous le savez et je le sais.

Ginny n'a rien à répondre Rebecca a raison. Elle ne propose pas de retirer tous les éléments qui pourraient la faire reconnaître, elle a bien conscience que ce serait priver le portrait de tout son attrait.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, miss Wealsey, mais je ne peux pas vous laissez publier ça.

- Attendez ! Juste, écoutez-moi. Vous connaissez mon frère, pas vrai ? Vous le connaissez bien ?

- Oui, et alors ?

- Il y a longtemps, il y a des années de ça, j'aurais pu aller le voir, j'aurais pu lui dire que j'avais deviné qu'il aimait les hommes, et on aurait pu discuter. Mais j'ai pas voulu. Parce que quand on ne parle pas d'une chose, c'est presque comme si elle n'existait pas.

- Très égoïste de votre part.

Ginny passe sur l'insulte, elle veut dire ce qu'elle a à dire.

- J'ai toujours pensé que revendiquer votre différence comme vous le faites à l'association était d'une bêtise profonde…

- Merci.

- …. que c'était s'exposer sans raison valable à la haine d'autrui. Mais c'était le raisonnement de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais parlé avec l'un d'entre vous, qui n'avait jamais écouté. Les gens ont besoin de lire ce papier.

Rebecca a un sourire désabusé.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je vous ai fait changer d'avis ? Et que je vais faire changer d'avis tous les homophobes de ce pays avec mes histoires d'enfance et d'amour déçu ? Le coup classique de la flatterie…

Ginny secoue doucement la tête.

- Je n'essaie pas de vous flatter, ni de vous faire croire que cet article changera le monde. Moi-même je ne vais pas mentir, je suis encore assez… mal-à-l'aise avec… tout ça. Mais disons que, après vous avoir écoutée, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi vous éprouvez le besoin de vous faire entendre. Votre souffrance, votre isolement, votre besoin de vous raccrocher les uns aux autres, tout ça prend de la réalité. Les gens ont besoin de comprendre qu'au-delà des beaux discours de Drago Malefoy, ou même de mes articles sur les milieux gays, il y a de vraies personnes.

Le silence surgit, s'installe et s'enracinent. Rebecca joue longuement avec l'une de ses longues mèches blondes, soupesant les arguments de Ginny, les confrontant à ses propres appréhensions.

- Donnez-moi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, dit-elle finalement. Je vous donne une réponse dans l'après-midi.

0*0*0*0*0

Le Département de Répression des Crimes et Délits à Caractère Discriminatoire est plein d'hommes et de femmes de bonne volonté. Vraiment. Bien loin du prestige des Aurors, plus loin encore des mystérieuses intrigues des Langues-de-plomb, ces hommes font un boulot terre-à-terre, un boulot utile. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont choisi, parce qu'ils croient à un monde meilleur, un monde où « différent » n'est pas synonyme de « victime ». Ils ont choisi ce boulot par conviction, quelqu'un de plus idéaliste que moi dirait peut-être même par vocation.

Agressions physiques ou verbales. Discrimination à l'emploi. Propos à caractère discriminatoire. Négationnisme des crimes de guerre. Tout ça, c'est leur domaine. Et ils en sont fiers. Depuis la création du département, juste après la fin de la guerre, ils ont aidé des dizaines, peut-être des centaines de personnes. D'innombrables nés-moldus. Pas mal de Cracmols. Quelques demi-géants. Une poignée d'elfes. Ils pensaient avoir fait le tour de tout ce que le monde magique compte de laissés-pour-compte. Ils pensaient qu'ils maîtrisaient leur sujet.

Mais aujourd'hui, face à Emily Morgan et Camille Preval, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ils se sentent en terrain inconnu. Les autres, tous les autres, sont venus à eux déjà pleins de gratitude, presque consolés par avance des grandes ou petites humiliations subies, tant ils étaient soulagés de voir enfin leurs souffrances reconnues et leur innocence proclamée. Ils ont vu de la dureté, de la souffrance, de l'épuisement dans le regard des victimes, mais jamais avant aujourd'hui ils n'y ont vu de la méfiance jamais, avant aujourd'hui, ils n'ont eu l'impression d'être l'ennemi.

- On est là pour vous aider, vous savez. Pourquoi vous ne nous parlez pas ?

Le ton se veut doux, apaisant, et non infantilisant et condescendant, mais on ne maîtrise pas toujours les effets de ses intonations.

- C'est quoi votre nom déjà ? demande Camille.

- C'est Mitch.

Camille sourit amèrement. Il a bien une tête à s'appeler Mitch. Mitch et son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et ses cheveux noirs coupés trop courts, et ses manches relevées jusqu'au coude pour dévoiler ses puissants avant-bras. Elle l'a détesté dès qu'elle l'a vu. Toute sa personne hurle « hétérosexuel ». Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle le déteste, son hétérosexualité débordante ne la gêne en rien, c'est l'hypocrisie qui la hérisse. Cette compassion plaquée sur son visage comme un masque hideux. Cette bienveillance affectée qu'il arbore depuis près d'une heure. Cette façon de lui donner son prénom, plutôt que son nom. Cette proximité factice qu'il tente de créer. Il se comporte comme s'il comprenait. Elle, elle sait qu'il ne peut pas comprendre. Elle sait que, quoi qu'il arrive, il n'est pas l'un d'entre eux. Lui semble l'ignorer. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle le déteste.

- Ecoutez, _Mitch_, dit-elle, sa voix résonnant d'une colère contenue. Vous savez déjà ce qu'il y a à savoir. On va pas inventer pour vous faire plaisir.

- Bon, on va tout reprendre depuis le début.

Le ton est tranchant, mais Camille aime mieux ça. Ils ne sont pas dans le même camp et elle préfère que ce soit clair.

- Je parie que sur la liste de phrases toutes faites qu'on vous a donnée le premier jour de votre formation « on va tout reprendre depuis le début » était en tête, je me trompe ?

Il lui lance un regard haineux, et elle respire plus librement.

- Ils étaient combien ?

- Trois.

- Des hommes ?

- Probablement.

- Probablement ?

- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

Il se tourne vers Emily.

- Vous êtes d'accord avec ces déclarations ?

Emily hoche la tête. Mitch pousse un soupir épuisé.

- Vous pourriez les reconnaître ?

- Non.

- Vous êtes sure ?

- Oui.

Regard dubitatif de Mitch.

- Il faisait noir. Ils étaient habillés en noir, justifie Camille.

- Peut-être grâce à un signe distinctif ?

- Non.

- Leur voix alors ?

Camille secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Quoi ? Ils n'ont rien dit ?

- Non.

- Pas d'insulte ?

- Non.

- Hum… C'est étrange...

Il échange un regard avec la jeune femme qui se tient debout dans un coin du bureau. Et voilà… songe Camille. Il ne leur aura pas fallu bien longtemps pour mettre en doute la thèse de l'agression homophobe.

- Donc, reprend Mitch, rien qui puisse étayer la théorie de l'agression discriminatoire, en dehors du fait que vous sortiez de ce club… le Dylan's.

Camille croit percevoir une pointe de dégoût dans sa voix lorsqu'il prononce le nom du club, et l'article de Ginny Weasley lui revient en mémoire. La brillante et scandaleuse description du club gay le plus chaud d'Angleterre par l'experte en la matière…

- Je suppose que non, dit Camille.

- Rien, dit la femme du coin de la pièce, à part qu'ils n'avaient aucun autre motif pour vous agresser. Ils ne vous ont rien volé. Ils n'ont rien exigé de vous. Personne ne vous connait d'ennemis personnels. Ils sont venus devant un club gay habillés et armés pour agresser. Et ils n'ont frappé que pour faire mal. Sans compter toutes les autres agressions mentionnées par Drago Malefoy.

- C'est circonstanciel tout ça, intervient Mitch. Aucune preuve, donc on revoie la plainte à la brigade de criminalité générale.

Alors que Mitch s'apprête à sortir du bureau sans même saluer Emily et Camille, sa jeune collègue l'arrête.

- Attends !

Puis, à voix basse :

- Tu crois pas qu'on pourrait au moins fouiller un peu plus ? C'est notre job de les aider.

- Les aider ? répond Mitch en lançant un regard venimeux aux deux jeunes femmes. T'as bien vu leur comportement, elles en veulent pas de notre aide. J'ai pas de temps à perdre moi.

- C'est parce qu'on fait pas partie de leur communauté, elles se méfient mais on pourrait peut-être essayer de gagner leur confiance au lieu de renvoyer le dossier sans avoir rien fait ?

- Ecoute-moi bien, Katie, je travaille dans ce département depuis sa création, et personne ne m'a jamais traité comme ça sous prétexte que je fais pas partie de la « communauté ». Elles veulent pas faire avancer l'enquête, tant pis pour elles. On transfert le dossier.

0*0*0*0*0

Lorsque Camille et Emily sortent du ministère, Chris les attend. Alors que Camille s'apprête à se précipiter vers Chris, un large sourire sur le visage, Emily la retient.

- Quoi ? demande Camille.

- Je viens de comprendre.

- De comprendre quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de pas répondre aux questions, pourquoi t'as été aussi désagréable. C'est pour Chris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai été désagréable parce que ce type était odieux.

- Non, il était un peu paternaliste, un peu énervant, mais celle qui a été odieuse c'est toi. Le snober comme ça… Mais maintenant je comprends. Drago est allé les voir, il est allé leur demander leur aide. Il leur a apporté les infos sur les autres agressions, il a fait transférer notre plainte chez eux. S'ils nous avaient aidées ça aurait été bon pour sa campagne, donc mauvais pour ton Chris adoré.

- C'est n'importe quoi, répond Camille avec moins de conviction qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu : son aplomb, déjà conservé à grand peine devant les agents du DRCDC s'étiole face à Emily, elle qui la connaît si bien.

- Me prends pas pour une idiote en plus, s'exclame Emily. J'arrive pas à croire que tu en sois arrivée là. Instrumentaliser notre agression… M'instrumentaliser moi !

- Emily, ma belle, commence Camille d'un ton qui se veut tendre.

- M'appelle pas comme ça. Après son flyer dégoûtant sur le passé de Drago, je pensais que tu aurais ouvert les yeux, mais malgré tout il passe encore avant moi.

Chris se dirige vers elles à présent, il est sur le point d'arriver à leur hauteur Emily se détourne, elle ne veut pas lui parler.

- Attends ! s'exclame Camille.

- Non, je me casse. Soyez heureux tous les deux.

0*0*0*0*0

Très jeune, Drago a dû faire le deuil de l'homme qu'il aurait voulu être. La plupart des ados peuvent s'offrir le luxe de contempler le futur, d'y imaginer l'adulte qu'ils seront, et de se le figurer fort, passionné, sans concession, digne d'admiration et de respect… Mais pas Drago. A dix-sept ans, lui savait déjà qu'il était et serait à jamais un mangemort. Et que ce titre était et serait à jamais une tâche de honte qu'aucune pénitence, qu'aucun succès, qu'aucune bonne action ne suffirait à effacer.

Et lorsque d'aventure il se laisse aller à l'oublier, alors, immanquablement, quelque chose vient le lui rappeler : un regard, une bribe de conversation, un article dans le journal… n'importe quoi. Et à chaque fois, ça fait mal. C'est pour cela qu'il a cru qu'une cohabitation prolongée avec Ronald Wealsey, ce fantôme surgi de son passé honteux, serait insupportable. Alors il a été froid, aussi distant que possible, juste dans l'espoir que ça fasse un peu moins mal.

Et puis, insensiblement, Ron a cessé d'être un fantôme au fil des jours, il a su s'extirper de ce passé douloureux pour se faire une place dans le présent de Drago. Et maintenant, les regards de Ron ne font presque plus mal. Quelques fois, ils font même du bien, lorsque Drago y surprend une pointe de respect ou un soupçon d'attendrissement.

Maintenant, c'est le stupide flyer de Chris qui fait mal. D'autant plus mal que Drago voudrait se sentir au-dessus de ça. Il se voudrait hors d'atteinte d'attaques si basses et si faciles. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, hélas. Alors il a décidé de sortir. Il n'est pas si loin le temps où un peu d'alcool, de la musique techno et quelques caresses glanées auprès d'un inconnu suffisaient à effacer tous ses problèmes. Il lui fallait en ce temps abandonner Astoria à sa solitude et subir ses grands yeux déçus et attristés, mais pas ce soir. Enfin ça, c'est sans compter avec Ron.

- Oh, tu sors ? J'avais acheté des sushis… Comme Scorpius est avec sa mère, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait… dîner tous les deux. Enfin, tant pis, c'est pas grave.

Sa bouche dit que ce n'est pas grave, mais ses yeux disent le contraire. Ses yeux clairs et sincères… Ils sont incomparables à ceux d'Astoria, et pourtant il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien le même reproche silencieux, le même espoir déçu. C'est ce regard qui, dans les yeux d'Astoria, lui inspirait remord et culpabilité. Mais là, maintenant, Drago ne se sent pas coupable, il se sent juste important.

Les yeux de Drago viennent se poser sur la table du salon, sur les sushis joliment présentés, sur le vin blanc, sur la nappe impeccable... Ils ne mangent jamais dans le salon, ils ne boivent jamais de vin et ils ne soignent certainement pas la présentation des plats. Drago sourit.

- Quelque chose t'as donné l'impression qu'on devrait se lancer dans une sorte de rituel pré-coïtal ?

Drago a toujours le regard braqué sur la table mais il peut littéralement sentir le visage de Ron se décomposer.

- Pardon ? s'exclame Ron.

- Le dîner pour deux, le vin, la table bien dressée, je ne suis pas expert en la matière, mais il me semble que c'est le genre de choses que les hétéros font avant de baiser ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin peut-être, mais… Non !

Ron se laisse tomber dans le canapé et ramène ses jambes contre lui. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser déstabiliser, qu'il devrait prendre les commentaires de Drago à la rigolade. C'est sans doute ce qu'il attend de lui, mais il ne peut pas. Il ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout. L'idée que ce dîner puisse mener à quoi que ce soit de sexuel n'a absolument rien de drôle. Perturbant, terrifiant, excitant, sans doute mais certainement pas drôle.

- Je me suis dit que tu avais surement eu une journée difficile, explique-t-il, et qu'en plus ton fils était pas là…

- C'est bon, je plaisantais, dit Drago, t'as pas à te justifier.

- Si, puisqu'apparemment tu penses que je te drague, ou je ne sais quoi. C'est pas le cas, j'essayais juste de faire un truc sympa pour toi. Rappelle-moi de plus jamais faire cette erreur.

Drago a le bon goût d'avoir l'air ennuyé par la soudaine mauvaise humeur de Ron.

- Je vais ranger tout ça, continue Ron d'un ton sec. Et toi vas-y, sors. Je te retiens pas. Vas trimballer tes fringues de gigolo devant les pervers du Dylan's.

Drago jette un coup d'œil à ses propres vêtements. Ok, il ressemble à l'archétype du jeune gay en chasse. Et alors ?

- C'est juste un jean et un t-shirt, répond-il innocemment.

- Malefoy, tes fringues sont tellement serrées qu'elles vont fusionner avec ton corps si tu transpires un peu trop. A ta place j'éviterais de danser.

C'est alors que Drago se met à rire, d'un rire sonore, presque brutal. Et juste comme ça, l'atmosphère de la pièce se transforme, s'allège, se détend et Ron se surprend à sourire.

- Allez, arrête de faire la tête, dit finalement Drago. J'ai faim, je veux manger.

Ron hausse les épaules en une feinte indifférence.

- Si tu veux pas dîner ici, te sens pas obligé…

- Mais j'ai jamais dit que je voulais pas dîner avec toi. Je voulais juste clarifier les choses, savoir où ce repas allait nous mener.

- Pas dans ton lit ! Et ne ramène pas ce sujet.

- Ok.

- J'essayais juste de faire un truc gentil pour toi, parce que Chris est un connard.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. On mange ou quoi ?

Et comme Ron sait que, quoi qu'il advienne, Drago restera diner, il s'octroie juste le plaisir de se faire un tout petit peu désirer.

- Je voudrais surtout pas t'obliger…

- Quoi ? Je vais devoir supplier, c'est ça ?

- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

- Tu sais combien de blagues salaces je pourrais là maintenant ?

- La ferme.

Et le rire de Drago envahit à nouveau la pièce.

0*0*0*0*0

Drago et Ron en ont tous les deux cruellement conscience, s'ils veulent éviter que la discussion ne les entraîne vers un malaise profond ou des pulsions violentes, ils se trouvent drastiquement limités quant aux sujets de conversation. La famille et les amis sont hors course. L'enfance et l'adolescence aussi. Il resterait bien le quidditch, si seulement Drago avait continué à s'intéresser au sport.

Une simple conversation entre eux se transforme en un véritable exercice de gymnastique : parler de l'asso en esquivant Chris, parler des études de Ron en contournant Hermione, parler de Scorpius en éludant Astoria.

Mais bon gré mal gré, ils s'en sortent. Avec beaucoup de silences, comme toujours. Mais ce sont des silences sereins, bien loin de ceux de leurs débuts, lourds de non-dits et boursouflés des réminiscences du passé. Mais comme Ron est Ron, il se trouve incapable maintenir cette gymnastique plus d'une demi-heure, et finit par mettre les pieds dans le plat. On ne peut pas le blâmer, c'est juste dans sa nature.

- Au fait, dit soudain Ron, on a jamais fini cette conversation.

- Quelle conversation ?

- Tu sais… Celle sur la guerre, le passé.

Drago s'appuie sur le dossier de sa chaine en secouant doucement la tête, et Ron est presque soulagé. Il se souvient de l'expression glaciale, du corps contracté, du regard dur de Drago la première fois où il a abordé le sujet, et il prend la mesure du chemin parcouru.

- Ron, on parle pas des sujets qui fâchent à table enfin, t'as vraiment aucune manière. On en est même pas au dessert.

- Y'a pas de dessert.

- Que c'est triste. Et en plus comme tu refuses d'_être_ le dessert…

- C'est pas drôle.

- Ce te met vraiment mal à l'aise, ce genre de blague.

- C'est pas que je suis… mal à l'aise… c'est juste… c'est juste que je trouve pas ça drôle… c'est tout.

- Tu butes sur un mot sur deux, tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux, et tu rougis. J'appelle ça être mal à l'aise. Par quel phénomène étrange toi, audacieux et impudique petit gryffondor que tu devrais être, est en réalité si prude ? Le prends pas mal, je trouve ça charmant. Inattendu, mais charmant.

Ron pousse un faible soupir, puis reprend :

- C'est toi qui as dit que la conversation n'était pas terminée, l'autre jour, tu te souviens ?

- Tu changes de sujet.

- Techniquement c'est toi qui changes de sujet, puisque c'est moi qui ai commencé la conversation.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau, mais cette fois c'est un silence plein de défi. Les deux hommes s'observent, se jaugent et ils savent que c'est à celui qui cédera le premier.

- Ok, dit finalement Drago, finissons-en avec ça. L'autre jour, je t'ai dit des trucs assez personnels. Tu es probablement la dernière personne à qui j'aurais imaginé raconter tout ça. Et toi, tu m'as juste répondu « d'accord ».

- Et ?

- Et c'est nul comme réponse. D'abord parce que répondre de façon aussi expéditive à quelqu'un qui vient de te balancer tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, c'est insultant. Et surtout, parce que ça laisse la porte ouverte à un million d'interprétations différentes.

- Et alors, tu l'as interprété comment ?

Comme un renoncement. Comme si Ron avait finalement renoncé à tenter de justifier, d'excuser le passé de Drago, et l'avait juste accepté. Mais comme il ne peut pas dire ça, pas sans les relancer dans une conversation douloureuse, il se contente de se pencher vers Ron et de l'embrasser.

**TBC… **

**Et voilà. Je peux vous dire qu'il m'a donné du mal celui-là. Je sais pas à quoi c'est dû, mais c'est de plus en plus dur pour moi d'arriver au bout de mes chapitres. Mes personnages font de la résistance. Du coup, je suis de moins en moins sure de la qualité de ce que j'écris. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'attends vos commentaires avec encore plus d'impatience que d'habitude.  
Bye.  
Messaline.**


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

Ginny a vu le chaos de prêt. Elle a vu le concret, le solide, le réel se transformer sous ses yeux en néant. Des murs entiers de Poudlard réduits en morceaux de pierres éparses, des maisons qui avaient abrité des jeux d'enfants devenues amas de cendres, des yeux pétillants et malicieux perdant doucement leur éclat jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Mais aujourd'hui c'est elle qui est à l'origine du chaos. Et c'est une sensation toute différente.

Elle marche lentement au milieu des meubles renversés et des éclats de verres brisés et elle contemple avec dégoût ce qui était il n'y a pas si longtemps la salle de rédaction de Sorcières Magazine. Harry serre sa main juste un peu plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire « C'est pas ta faute, Gin », dit-il. Et son irrationnel besoin de la protéger en permanence ne lui semble soudain plus si irritant.

La rédactrice en chef accueille Ginny avec un sourire bien plus chaleureux que la veille. Elle lui remet le paiement pour son article avec un entrain qui confine à l'indécence. Indécent, mais pas étonnant. Une bonne compagnie d'assurance toute prête à rembourser les dégâts et un coup de pub gratuit pour le magazine. De quoi pourrait-elle bien se plaindre ?

Elle la revoit, la veille, dans son élégant bureau, lisant et relisant le portrait de Rebecca. Tout dans son attitude était calculé pour asseoir son autorité : sa petite moue dubitative, ses gestes toujours lents, comme pour attester de son droit à faire attendre la journaliste, et ce ton suffisant lorsqu'elle finalement parlé.

- Et, vous dites que la Gazette a refusé de vous publier. Je peux vous demander pourquoi ?

Parce que le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier n'est pas exactement un homme de nuance. Il est de ceux qui n'ont que deux opinions : « pour » et « contre ». Et en ce qui concerne Drago Malefoy et son association, il a absolument et indéfectiblement pris le parti du « contre ».

Certains pensent qu'il est un homme de conviction Ginny, elle, pense que c'est un imbécile fini. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a répondu.

- Le rédacteur en chef considère que ce papier va à l'encontre de la « ligne éditoriale » de la Gazette.

- Ligne éditoriale que, sur ce sujet du moins, vous avez fixée vous-même par une série d'articles assez virulents. Articles dans lesquels vous ne vous priviez pas de dénoncer une presse trop prompte à faire l'éloge de l'entreprise de M. Malefoy.

Pendant un instant, Ginny a sincèrement regretté les quelques commentaires venimeux lancés à l'encontre de Sorcières Magazine dans ses papiers. Un bref instant.

- Vous n'aimez pas être d'accord avec la masse, n'est-ce pas miss Weasley ? Lorsque tout le monde encourage l'association de M. Malefoy, vous l'attaquez et lorsque – sous _votre_ influence – l'opinion publique commence à porter un regard, disons plus « critique » sur la communauté homosexuelle, vous nous sortez l'interview de la parfaite petite lesbienne, si travailleuse, si courageuse, mais tellement blessée par notre cruelle, cruelle société. C'est très émouvant. Mais un peu contradictoire, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Non, je ne trouve pas, a répondu Ginny en tentant de masquer son impatience. Je ne renie aucun de mes articles passés. J'ai juste décidé d'aller voir qui étaient vraiment les personnes qui constituent la communauté dont je parle. Ca me semblait plus juste.

- Et peut-on savoir d'où vous vient cette soudaine volonté de justice ?

- Disons que c'est… personnel.

A ce moment-là, une lueur d'intérêt est apparue dans le regard de la rédactrice en chef. Ginny s'est mordu la lèvre, mais trop tard pour empêcher le mot fatidique de lui échapper : « personnel ». Elle sait pourtant qu'il n'y a rien de tel pour piquer la curiosité naturelle d'un journaliste que de sembler dissimuler une information importante sous le faible bouclier de la « vie privée ».

- Vous allez publier mon papier oui ou non ? a-t-elle demandé d'un ton trop brusque pour ne pas renforcer la suspicion de la rédactrice.

- Il sera dans l'édition de ce soir.

Et il l'était. En deuxième page, entre « Les conseils beauté d'Aurora » et « Le grand horoscope amoureux de votre hiver ! ». Ginny et Harry en contemplent encore les désastreuses conséquences, lorsqu'ils aperçoivent Katie Bell qui s'avance vers eux.

- Katie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? demande Ginny.

- Je contemple l'étendue de la bêtise humaine, dit-elle d'un ton faussement philosophe tout en désignant d'un geste vague les murs de la salle de rédaction.

Sur chacun des quatre murs, en lettres capitales d'un rouge qui se veut sans doute menaçant, les insultes homophobes sont légions.

- « Si vous aimez tellement les pédés et les gouines, allez les rejoindre en enfer », lit Harry. Charmant.

- Oui, on peut toujours compter sur les xénophobes en tout genre pour apprendre rapidement la terminologie adéquate, même lorsqu'il faut l'emprunter aux moldus, répond amèrement Katie.

- Alors c'est vous qui enquêtez ici ? demande Ginny, surprise. Je croyais que le département de répression des crimes à caractère discriminatoire refusait les investigations sur les délits homophobes.

- Quoi ? Qui t'a dit ça ? demande Katie, visiblement sur la défensive.

- Personne, c'est juste ce qui se raconte à l'association. Je fais un papier sur l'élection de leur président, donc je laisse pas mal traîner mes oreilles là-bas. Et ce qui se raconte, c'est que Drago Malefoy a essayé de vous montrer qu'il y a de plus en plus d'agressions homophobes, mais que vous n'avez rien voulu entendre. On dit aussi que vous n'avez rien fait pour l'agression de Camille Feval et Emily Morgan, que vous vous êtes contentés de renvoyer le dossier à la criminalité générale. Bref, on peut pas dire que vous ayez beaucoup de fans là-bas.

- C'est n'importe quoi, dit Katie, de l'incrédulité dans le ton.

- C'est pas ce qui s'est passé ? demande Ginny.

- Mais non ! s'exclame-t-elle. La vérité c'est qu'on n'aurait même pas dû approcher ces dossiers. On a fait une faveur à Malefoy. J'y crois pas… On a vraiment voulu aider, mais les deux filles de l'agression n'ont pas coopéré. C'est seulement pour ça que mon boss a décidé d'arrêter de s'intéresser aux délits homophobes.

- Du coup, on en revient à la question de départ, répond Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Katie hausse les épaules.

- Rien, je suppose. Peut-être que j'enquête un tout petit peu… sans autorisation.

- Rien de plus têtue qu'un Gryffondor, dit Ginny en souriant. A part peut-être une Gryffondor.

- J'ai juste envie de faire correctement mon boulot, répond Katie. Et même si on a pas vraiment été aidés par Camille et Emily, le fait est que c'est notre job de les aider.

Harry est resté silencieux pendant l'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes. C'est moins la soudaine confrontation à cette violence gratuite et à cette haine vide de sens qui le perturbe, que l'inertie générale. La rédactrice en chef travaille tranquillement au milieu de ce décor apocalyptique. Les journalistes redressent leur bureau avec impassibilité. Ginny est visiblement écœurée mais pas vraiment surprise. Même Katie ne semble pas autrement scandalisée.

- Mais ton chef, il peut refuser de traiter les délits homophobes, juste comme ça ? parce qu'il est vexé ? demande-t-il finalement, de l'indignation dans la voix.

- Mais ça n'existe pas des « délits homophobes », répond Katie, pas aux yeux de la loi en tout cas. C'est pour ça qu'en théorie c'est pas à nous d'enquêter. Même si ces types sont arrêtés, ce sera juste pour agression, sans élément aggravant. Pareil ici, si on trouve qui a mis cet endroit à sac, on l'arrêtera pour l'effraction et la dégradation de biens, mais c'est tout.

- C'est vraiment dégueulasse, dit Harry, parcourant une fois encore du regard les tags ignominieux.

0*0*0*0*0

Il y a peu de chose qu'Hermione aime davantage qu'un cours intéressant dispensé par un professeur passionné. Et si elle en veut à Ron pour beaucoup de choses – pour les années de mensonges et de dissimulation, pour avoir détruit son assurance et probablement créé en elle une méfiance pathologique envers l'ensemble de la gente masculine – à cet instant, elle lui en veut surtout de teinter d'angoisse et de colère chacune de ses précieuses heures de cours.

Plus de vingt-cinq heures par semaine passées en dans la même pièce que lui, sans lui parler mais sans pouvoir oublier sa présence, c'est comme une nouvelle forme de torture.

La fin de la dernière heure de cours arrive comme une libération et elle se dirige rapidement vers la sortie. C'est elle qui arrive en premier, c'est elle qui part en premier. Ils s'assoient chacun à une extrémité de la salle. Et jamais ils n'ont à supporter davantage de proximité que strictement nécessaire. Même si c'est ce qu'elle veut, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être agacée : depuis quand Ron sait-il faire preuve d'assez de délicatesse pour respecter un accord tacite ? depuis quand surtout est-t-il assez subtile pour reconnaître accord tacite ?

Harry attend dehors, adossé à un mur, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Elle s'apprête à s'avancer vers lui, à lui demander ce qu'il fait là, mais son regard ne s'attarde qu'un instant sur elle, avant d'aller se perdre vers l'intérieur de la salle de classe. Visiblement, il n'est pas venu pour elle. Elle devrait probablement lui dire un mot d'encouragement, mais elle ne s'en sent pas la force, pas après une matinée entière de proximité physique avec Ron, alors elle se contente d'un sourire, puis s'éloigne.

0*0*0*0*0

- J'étais jamais venu dans ce pub, dit Harry. Tu le connais comment ?

Il a cru bien naïvement qu'une question aussi banale ne pouvait pas les plonger dans un malaise plus profond. Il s'est trompé.

- L'association, dit Ron sur un ton d'excuse, tout en pointant un bel immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue. Les locaux sont juste-là.

- Oh, je vois.

Ron ne peut pas s'empêcher de scruter Harry, de guetter les signes de gêne : le regard fuyant, les gestes incertains, et ce refus du silence, cette façon de chercher désespérément quelque chose à dire… Tout ça n'est pas seulement pénible, c'est surtout incompréhensible. Ron sait qu'il ne devrait pas être surpris, que c'est une réaction naturelle. Mais tout a toujours été tellement facile avec Harry que tant de gêne entre eux semble juste absurde.

- Tu en fais partie alors, de l'association de Malefoy ? demande Harry.

Ron pousse un soupir agacé :

- C'est pas l'association _de_ _Malefoy_. Il en est juste le président. Et encore, peut-être plus pour très longtemps.

- Ok, désolé, concède Harry. Comment elle s'appelle déjà… association nationale de défense des droits des sorciers… gay ? Non, c'est pas ça…

- Oui, c'est bon, dit Ron, amusé. Je te l'accorde, on devrait trouver un nom plus accrocheur. Je soumettrai ça à la prochaine AG.

- Donc tu en fais partie.

Ron confirme d'un petit hochement de tête. Il en était fier pourtant, de son adhésion, alors pourquoi a-t-il la désagréable impression d'avouer une nouvelle trahison ?

- C'est bien, dit Harry sans conviction. J'ai lu l'article de Ginny sur ton amie, Rebecca.

_Ton amie_. Voilà où est le problème, voilà où est la trahison. Ron n'a jamais eu d'ami qui n'ait pas été aussi celui d'Harry. Les mêmes amis, la même famille, les mêmes problèmes, les mêmes ennemis. Une seule vie pour deux. Jusqu'à présent.

- Elle a l'air de pas avoir eu la vie facile, continue Harry d'un ton hésitant. Personne pour la comprendre, même pas sa famille, ni ses amis. Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent regretter maintenant de pas s'être posé davantage de questions. De pas avoir vu que quelque chose allait pas.

- Harry ! Me dis pas que tu te fais des reproches, répond Ron. Honnêtement, même si tu t'étais posé des questions, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Même si t'avais compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, je t'aurais rien expliqué, j'aurais jamais pu. Pas dans ce monde. J'avais trop… honte, je suppose. Fallait que le monde change en premier…

- Et heureusement, Drago Malefoy est venu tous vous délivrer ! ironise Harry.

Ron a un sourire indulgent. La vieille rancune d'Harry envers Drago, ça a comme un goût d'enfance.

- Dis pas de mal de Malefoy, Harry, pas à ce sujet en tout cas. Il m'a sauvé. Moi, et beaucoup d'autres. Je te jure, quelques années de plus de déni, je crois que j'en aurais crevé.

Soudain le regard d'Harry se fait sérieux, son visage s'assombrit, et Ron se reproche cet excès de franchise.

- Ce que je veux dire, reprend Ron, c'est que sans reconnaissance, c'est presque impossible de savoir vraiment qui on est. Drago nous a donné ça, une identité, une vraie communauté.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Harry, même s'il n'est pas sûr de comprendre. C'est juste que… Malefoy !

- Si ça te rassure, on peut pas vraiment dire qu'on soit amis, lui et moi.

- Ca me rassure, répond Harry avec un petit rire. Au fait, je me disais, si tu as besoin d'un endroit où habiter, tu peux venir chez moi. L'hôtel c'est cher, c'est trop bête de dépenser tes économies comme ça.

Une ombre de culpabilité doit passer sur le visage de Ron, car aussitôt Harry se ravise, visiblement persuadé d'avoir fait un faux pas.

- Enfin, j'ai supposé que tu étais à l'hôtel, mais si tu as quelqu'un avec qui tu veux…

- Non ! s'exclame Ron, réalisant, dans une douloureuse réminiscence de la soirée de la veille, qu'Harry lui aussi pense qu'il a un petit-ami. Non, il n'y a personne. En fait, ça tombe super bien que tu proposes, juste hier soir j'ai décidé que je pouvais pas rester là où je suis en ce moment.

- Oh, super. Il s'est passé quoi, hier ? Si je peux demander…

Harry peut demander, mais Ron ne peut assurément pas répondre. Pas sans prendre le risque de ressusciter le malaise.

Heureusement, nous n'avons pas ce problème. Et moi, je peux vous raconter.

0*0*0*0*0

Il y a les expériences dont on se passerait volontiers, mais auxquelles on sait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'on ne peut échapper ; et puis il y a les autres, celles que dans notre grande naïveté – ou notre stupide vanité – nous croyons pouvoir éviter.

Ce n'est pas que Drago se croit trop séduisant ou trop charismatique pour être repoussé, c'est juste qu'il ne prend jamais de risques inconsidérés. Dans un monde où l'homosexualité est pour ainsi dire proscrite, il a appris à être parfaitement sûr de lui avant de tenter un premier baiser. Il prend son temps, il observe, il s'assure qu'il plait et il ne se trompe jamais.

Il se souvient très précisément du moment où, pour la première fois, il a eu envie d'embrasser Ron. Il se revoit, il y a quelques jours, sur le canapé du salon Ron tout près de lui, tenant sa main dans la sienne, excité par quelque chose qui n'avait rien de sexuel.

Drago n'a pas suivi son instinct, il ne s'est pas laissé entraîner par son désir. Il a fait ce qu'il fait toujours. Il a attendu. Il a observé. Il a flirté, de temps en temps.

Mais Ron est demeuré un mystère. Ses réactions étaient variées, imprédictibles. Souvent, Drago croyait surprendre des regards de désir, sombres et concentrés, presque fascinés. Parfois, il le sentait troublé, intimidé peut-être. Mais le moindre contact, la moindre attention semblait l'effaroucher.

Alors Drago renoncé à son besoin de certitude, il a accepté la part de risque. Et il en a payé le prix.

Avec le temps, Drago oubliera la sensation des lèvres de Ron se dérobant à son baiser il oubliera la pression brutale des mains de Ron refoulant violemment son corps intrusif ; par contre, ce qu'il n'oubliera jamais, c'est la scène qui a suivi.

Le visage de Ron est rouge de colère et de honte. Il s'en prend à Drago, il lui reproche sa présomption, sa bêtise, son insensibilité, mais en réalité, s'est contre lui-même qu'il est en colère.

Combien de fois l'a-t-il imaginé ce baiser, dans le confort sécurisant de son lit ? Une centaine, un millier de fois. Et pas une fois il n'a anticipé ça : la panique incontrôlable, et surtout la conscience aiguë de l'énormité de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Dans l'obscurité nébuleuse de son fantasme, rien ne semblait plus naturel : il embrassait le garçon qui lui plaisait, tout simplement.

Mais en plein jour, la réalité brutale de ce baiser ne semblait plus si naturelle… juste anormale, et dangereuse.

- Ca va, je suis désolé ! s'exclame Drago. C'est bon, c'est pas la peine de t'enflammer.

Et soudain, c'est vraiment après Drago, que Ron est furieux. « Ca ne va pas » du tout, « ce n'est pas bon » du tout, comment peut-il ne pas voir ça ? Comment peut-il balayer ainsi, de quelques mots vides de sens, toutes ses peurs et tous ses doutes ?

- Si tu veux, ajoute Drago, je dirais à ton copain que c'est moi qui t'ai sauté dessus, ça va comme ça ?

Ron s'immobilise. Il lui faut une seconde pour assimiler : son copain ? Et à cet instant, il réalise que Drago n'a absolument rien compris. Il n'a rien de deviné, ni de son inexpérience, ni de ses appréhensions.

Evidemment, Ron a vingt-deux ans, il n'est pas insensé d'imaginer qu'il a déjà eu plusieurs amants. Certes il était avec Hermione, mais cela n'a jamais arrêté Drago du temps où il vivait avec Astoria.

Drago l'a jugé non pas d'après ce qu'il voyait de lui chaque jour, mais d'après une espèce de norme artificielle. Et cela ne fait rien pour apaiser sa colère.

- Bien sûr, parce que c'est la seule explication possible, c'est ça ? Parce que quand tu fais l'immense honneur à mec de t'intéresser à lui, il est toujours partant, sauf s'il est déjà pris !

- Non, répond Drago avec impatience, parce que personne de saint d'esprit ne se met dans un état pareil pour un simple baiser, à moins qu'il n'ait l'impression de tromper son copain. Mes excuses, tu n'es pas en couple, tu as juste complètement déraillé !

Les mots de Drago ratent rarement leur cible, mais Ron a comme l'impression qu'il ne sait pas lui-même à quel point ceux-là ont frappé juste, exactement là où ça fait le plus mal.

- Bon, et bah je vais partir. Tu ne voudrais pas d'un fou à proximité de ton fils, pas vrai ?

Il lui semble vaguement que Drago tente de le retenir, mais il est déjà en train de transplaner.

**TBC...**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**Juste un mot, hélas pas très agréable. Je sais que c'est frustrant, quand la suite d'une histoire tarde de trop à arriver. Cela dit, ça ne sert à rien d'être désagréable. Au contraire, si ça un effet, ce serait plutôt de me démotiver. Si j'écris peu, c'est parce que c'est difficile pour moi. Ca prend du temps, de l'énergie. Alors, si vous voulez me motiver, un MP pour m'encourager, plutôt que pour me faire des reproches, ça marchera peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, toute review anonyme désagréable a été - et sera - effacée sans le moindre remords. **

**Bonne année à tous. **

**Messaline. **


	15. Chapter 15

XV

Harry se fie toujours à ses premiers instincts. Ce n'est pas un choix conscient, ni encore moins une philosophie de vie. C'est plus simple que cela : il ne sait jute pas faire autrement. Ce serait rationnel pourtant : écouter sa raison plutôt que ses tripes. C'est ce qu'un adulte ferait. Mais à 23 ans bientôt, Harry ne se sent toujours pas vraiment adulte.

C'est l'instinct l'a poussé vers Ron. L'instinct qui l'a fait le préférer à Drago Malefoy alors qu'il ne savait rien ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Et en plus de dix ans, Harry n'a jamais questionné son choix. Il y avait une certaine évidence dans leur relation. C'était suffisant.

Mais maintenant il y pense. Pourquoi Ron ? Si on lui avait posé la question il y a un mois, Harry aurait sans doute évoqué la chaleur, la droiture, le courage de Ron. Mais ça aurait été une réponse facile, artificielle, mensongère peut-être.

La vérité, c'est que l'instinct le plus fort, chez Harry, c'est le désir de protéger. C'est étrange, quand on y réfléchit, car personne de l'a jamais protégé, lui. Mais d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, quelque chose en lui l'a toujours poussé vers les plus faibles.

Pas que Ron soit faible, pas vraiment. Juste… abîmé.

Harry en avait une conscience abstraite, mais aigue, qui se rappelait à lui irrégulièrement, comme une vieille blessure réveillée par un faux mouvement. Et à chaque fois, ça le prenait au dépourvu. Une remarque désabusée au milieu d'une conversation joyeuse. Un sourire à contretemps. Un regard plein de lassitude. Comme autant de preuves d'une mystérieuse fêlure. Et comme autant de raisons de l'aimer davantage.

Ron semble triste aujourd'hui. Le nez plongé dans ses livres, les deux mains serrées sur sa tasse de thé, comme pour en rechercher la chaleur.

C'est étrange d'avoir Ron ici, chez lui. Pendant très longtemps, Harry n'a pas eu de maison. Il a été tour à tour un parasite à Little Whinging, un pensionnaire éphémère à Poudlard, un invité au Terrier. Ron était celui avec une maison. Avec une famille. Avec des racines. Mais plus maintenant, plus comme avant en tout cas.

Alors, évidemment Ron est triste. Mais aucun signe de la fêlure. Pas de soupir inexpliqué. Pas de commentaire auto-dépréciatif. Pas de regard mélancolique. Harry aurait bien envie de demander : « Est-ce que tu es plus heureux maintenant ? » Mais la question serait indécente. Ron a perdu sa fiancée, est brouillé – ou presque – avec sa famille, n'a plus de maison. Comment pourrait-il être heureux ? Ça n'a aucun sens…

Lorsque Roméo fait irruption dans la cuisine, déposant le courrier du jour devant son maître, Harry se trouve soulagé d'être finalement arraché à des réflexions qui lui rappellent douloureusement que son meilleur ami est devenu une énigme. Au milieu des factures, publicités et invitations en tout genre, une édition spéciale de Sorcière Magazine. Etrange. Harry n'est assurément pas abonné à Sorcière Magazine.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Ron n'a pas senti Harry se tendre. Il est tout à ses livres, tout à ses cours. L'esprit tout entier occupé à livrer bataille à des concepts d'apparence incompréhensibles, à des notions nébuleuses qui – il le sait d'expérience – ne cèderont que devant la concentration la plus absolue. Alors il n'a rien vu, rien perçu. Ni la curiosité, ni l'incrédulité, ni l'embarras d'Harry.

Les minutes s'écoulent, et rien ne se passe. Son regard est fixement braqué sur les mots, les images et les schémas. Et la gêne d'Harry grandit. Si le magazine avait annoncé la liaison improbable de Ron avec une des Bizarre Sisters ou avec l'attrapeuse des Canons de Chudley, il aurait su comment réagir. Ou plutôt, sa réaction aurait été sans importance. Il aurait pu rire ou juste hausser les épaules ou se scandaliser. Sans craindre un faux pas. Mais devant ces articles-là, il se retrouve comme paralysé.

- Euh… Ron ?

La voix d'Harry est presque un murmure, mais elle retentit à ses oreilles dans le silence profond de la pièce.

- Quoi ? demande Ron, sans lever les yeux, sans prendre la peine de feindre le plus petit intérêt.

Un instant, Harry envisage de juste demander : « Est-ce que tu couches avec Malefoy ? », mais les mots refusent de se former.

Il ne peut accorder aucune crédibilité à Sorcière Magazine, évidemment. Mais les photos ? Ron tenant dans ses bras un tout petit garçon, tout en blondeur et en timidité. Ron et Malefoy, se tenant horriblement près l'un de l'autre dans ce qui ne peut guère être qu'un bar gay. Les photos ne mentent pas… La tension dans leur corps, le trouble dans leur regard, ça ne se fabrique pas.

- Quoi ? répète Ron, se décidant finalement à accorder son attention à son ami.

Harry saisit le moment exact où Ron comprend. Où son regard se pose sur le gros titre : EDITION SEPCIALE : RONALD WEASLEY ET DRAGO MALEFOY, LA LIAISON SCANDALEUSE. Et sous la photo de Scorpius : UNE MERE INQUIETE POUR L'EQUILIBRE DE SON ENFANT TEMOIGNE.

Ron se saisit brutalement du magazine, sans prêter attention à Harry. Les minutes passent, et ses gestes se font de plus en plus brusques, son visage devient de plus en plus rouge – d'embarras ou de colère ? Harry ne saurait le dire.

- Quelle conasse… murmure-t-il.

- Qui ça ? La journaliste ?

- Non, Astoria, réplique Ron en parcourant l'interview des yeux.

« Les choses sont allées terriblement vite entre Drago et Ron. Un jour ils se détestent, le lendemain ils vivent ensemble », nous a confié l'ex-femme de M. Malefoy, « et bien sûr j'étais inquiète. Scorpius est un petit garçon extrêmement sensible, et il s'est attaché très vite à Ron. Evidemment, si sa relation avec Drago avait été stable, je ne me serais pas fait tant de souci, mais leur passé est lourd. Ils se disputent souvent, parfois violemment. Ils en viennent même aux mains parfois. La passion, c'est une belle chose. Mais quand l'équilibre d'un jeune enfant est en jeu, c'est un luxe qu'on ne peut se permettre. »

- Putain, j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça. Je savais qu'elle voulait pas de moi à l'appart' !

- Attends, c'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ? Vous viviez ensemble ?

Ron ne répond pas à Harry, il l'a à peine entendu. Il tourne frénétiquement les pages. C'est témoignage sur témoignage. Une demi-douzaine de personnes… et chacune y allant de son commentaire sur cette tumultueuse liaison.

« On est tous très heureux pour Drago », nous dit une des membres de l'association de Drago Malefoy qui a préféré rester anonyme, « il a eu pas mal de liaisons ces dernières années, mais on a tous vu la différence avec Ron. Certains ont même été très jaloux, ça je peux vous le dire. Ca a brisé les espoirs de pas mal de garçons d'ici. Mais bon, la manière dont Drago défendait toujours Ron face à ceux qui ne voulaient pas de lui à l'asso, la manière dont Ron a commencé à passer tout son temps ici, du jour au lendemain, on a tous vite compris qu'il y avait rien à faire. Et puis Drago semblait plus joyeux, et comme tout le monde l'adore ici, c'est tout ce qui comptait. »

- Si c'est pas adorable, marmonne Ron, de l'amertume dans la voix.

- Ron, ça va ?

- Pas vraiment non… Je les prenais pour mes amis.

Ces gens ? Les amis de Ron ? Harry ne peut refreiner une pointe de colère.

- Tu les connais à peine ! C'est pas parce qu'ils sont… _comme toi_, que ça veut dire que tu peux leur faire confiance.

Un regard déçu de Ron, et Harry se radoucit :

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que des gens qui parlent aux journalistes dans ton dos, qui mentent à ton sujet juste pour le plaisir de se sentir importants pendant cinq minutes, ce ne sont pas des gens qui en valent la peine. Crois-moi.

- Non, Harry, ils ne sont pas comme ça… Je crois pas qu'ils pensaient vraiment à mal…

- Tu les défends maintenant ? Ils racontent que vous étiez ensemble avec Malefoy…

Ron reste silencieux. Il baisse le regard.

- Ils mentent, pas vrai Ron ? Tu m'as dit hier que vous n'étiez même pas amis. Ron ?

Ron ne répond toujours pas, et Harry se sent soudain complètement désemparé. Il veut être quelqu'un de bien. Tolérant. Compréhensif. Bienveillant. Il veut être capable de dire à Ron qu'il sera toujours son meilleur ami, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais il ne sait pas si c'est possible. Imaginer Ron avec un autre homme. L'embrasser, le toucher, et faire les courses avec lui, le petit-déjeuner avec lui, élever des enfants… c'est déjà perturbant en soi. Comme si Ron vivait désormais dans un monde étranger, incompréhensible pour Harry.

Mais Drago Malefoy ? Faire toutes ces choses avec Drago Malefoy ? Leur ennemi ! Harry sait que le terme est puéril. Malefoy n'est plus leur ennemi. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment été. Mais de tout temps, il a représenté l'adversaire. Que ce soit au quidditch ou à la guerre, Malefoy a toujours été dans l'autre camp. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Et maintenant, il a l'impression que c'est lui qui se retrouve précipité de l'autre côté, et c'est tout simplement inacceptable.

- Ron, réponds-moi !

Harry sait qu'il devrait faire davantage d'effort pour adoucir son ton, mais c'est tout simplement au-dessus de ses forces.

- J'ai plus envie de te mentir Harry, dit Ron, comme épuisé.

- On est d'accord là-dessus. Alors dis-moi la vérité.

- La vérité, c'est qu'ils ne mentent pas vraiment, dit Ron, à voix basse, comme regrettant déjà ce qu'il est sur le point de dire. Ou plutôt, ils ne savent pas qu'ils mentent. Tout le monde à l'asso croyait qu'on était ensemble, et j'ai jamais vraiment pris la peine de rectifier. Mais il s'est rien passé avec Malefoy. Presque rien. Un baiser. Il m'a embrassé et c'est pour ça que j'ai quitté son appartement. Je vivais avec lui, mais il me rendait service, c'est tout. Je sais même pas pourquoi il a accepté. Pendant les deux premières semaines, il m'a à peine adressé la parole. Je crois bien que c'était juste son sens de la communauté, il devait se sentir responsable… ou peut-être que c'est Laurel qui l'a poussé à me laisser rester. J'en sais rien… Je sais pas grand-chose. Je sais même pas pourquoi il m'a embrassé…

Ron ne sait pas bien à quoi il s'attendait, mais certainement pas à voir du soulagement dans le regard d'Harry.

- Donc, ce que tu me dis c'est que tu es parti parce que t'avais pas envie qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?

Pendant un instant, Ron est tenté d'acquiescer, d'en rester là. De le laisser croire ce qu'il a envie de croire. Mais il a dit qu'il ne mentirait plus.

- Non, Harry… J'en avais envie. J'en crevais d'envie. Je suis pas parti pour parce que je voulais plus le voir. Je suis même pas parti à cause d'Astoria. Je suis parti parce que j'ai eu peur.

Voilà, songe Harry, le pire scénario possible… Pour la cinquantième fois depuis le début de cette débâcle, Harry regrette le temps béni de son ignorance, et se déteste pour ça. Le temps de son ignorance, de l'ignorance de chacun, c'était le temps de la souffrance de Ron. Et il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de regretter ça.

Il effleure les photos. Ron si proche, si incroyablement proche de Malefoy.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir vraiment peur sur la photo, remarque Harry.

Ron a un rire désabusé.

- C'est parce que tu vois pas ce qu'il se passe une seconde après, dit-il. Tu me vois pas m'éloigner, m'enfuir. Godric Gryffondor aurait eu honte, je t'assure.

Harry hausse les épaules.

- Je crois que si je réalisais que j'avais envie de coucher avec Drago Malefoy, je m'enfuirais aussi.

Le ton d'Harry est terriblement sérieux, et Ron ne peut pas s'empêcher d'en rire. Et Harry rit aussi. De la bêtise de ses propos, du ridicule de son ton mais de soulagement aussi. Parce qu'il n'y a plus ni mensonge, ni faux-semblants entre eux. Et que leur amitié n'en est pas détruite pour autant. Alors, peut-être que tout ça n'est pas si grave.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demande finalement Harry.

- A propos de quoi ?

- A ton avis ? A propos de Malefoy.

- Je sais pas… Je sais que je peux pas continuer à fuir.

- Et à faire honte à Godric, ajoute Harry.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Le gala annuel pour les minorités fait la fierté du monde sorcier. Une grande soirée qui prouve à tout un chacun que les préjugés ont été abattus. Que la tolérance a triomphé. Que l'égalité est désormais maîtresse. Et si certains en doutent encore, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas bien lu leur invitation, voilà tout.

La salle de réception du Ministère a de l'allure, même à son plus ordinaire. Du moins, c'est ce que Chris suppose. Mais ce soir… il a juste l'impression d'avoir été projeté dans un autre monde. Un monde de princes et de princesses, de bal et de conversation mondaine, d'intrigues et d'hypocrisie. Cet étalage de richesses le dégoute. Se réunir entre privilégiés, pour plaindre en chœur les plus marginaux, rien ne le répugne davantage. Et en même temps, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Et qui peut le blâmer ? Le lieu _est_ impressionnant.

C'est une immense pièce octogonale, dallée de marbre, toute ceinturées de statues d'inspiration grecque et de colonnes cannelées. D'innombrables fenêtres, encadrées d'épais rideaux rouges brodés d'argent, et un dôme central qui s'ouvre sur le ciel, baignent la pièce de lumière tout le jour. Mais ce soir, ce sont les dix-huit lustres de cristal, chacun surmonté d'une multitude de bougies, qui éclairent ce décor de conte de fée.

Chris contemple la scène. Leur scène. Et il les imagine déjà défiler. Les parrains et marraines de mille associations. Ces hommes politiques qui cherchent à se donner bonne image en prenant fait et cause pour les gobelins. Ces riches femmes au foyer qui se désennuient en plaidant pour le droit de vote des elfes. Mais bientôt leur scène sera sa scène. Et il va leur montrer ce qu'il en pense, de leur charité.

Il glisse quelques centaines de gallions au chef de la sécurité et fait entrer ses troupes. Il les disperse, les aide à se dissimuler dans la foule du petit personnel, parmi les agents de sécurités, parmi les serveurs, parmi les musiciens. Ils ne font pas de tous partie de l'association. En vérité, ils ne sont même pas tous gays. Pour certains, la perspective de la destruction est le seul moteur. Ceux-là, Chris les méprise. Mais peu importe, il a besoin d'eux. Il s'éclipse sans un moment d'hésitation, sans jeter un regard en arrière. Il a un discours à écrire.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Rebecca regarde Laurel entrer dans le grand hall du ministère au bras de Drago. Elle est vraiment belle, il n'y a pas moyen de le nier. Et pourtant, Merlin sait qu'elle a essayé. Elle s'est répété encore et encore qu'elle était trop petite, trop grosse, trop négligée pour être attirante. Qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas toutes ces filles qui finissaient dans son lit, qui ne semblaient remarquer ni son manque d'élégance ni de ses kilos en trop. Mais ce soir, elle se résigne. Elle accepte de le reconnaître. Même si sa robe ne tombe pas à la perfection, même si son décolleté frôle la vulgarité, Laurel est belle. Il y a une assurance dans son regard, une aisance dans allure, une grâce inexplicable dans toute sa personne. C'est ainsi. Il est à peine étrange de la voir auprès de Drago, rayonnant de jeunesse et de sensualité. Ils feraient presque un couple crédible. Elle leur lance un sourire accueillant et entraîne son propre cavalier dans leur direction.

- Vous ne nous trouvez pas un peu hypocrites ? dit-elle aussitôt arrivée à leur hauteur. Venir défendre les droits des homosexuels avec chacun à notre bras quelqu'un du sexe opposé. Avouez que c'est paradoxal.

Drago hausse les épaules en signe d'indifférence. Mais Rebecca le connaît assez bien pour percevoir son malaise.

- Tu connais mon point de vue sur le sujet, dit-il néanmoins. Rien ne sert de brusquer les gens en s'affichant.

- Chris adorerait t'entendre dire ça, répond Rebecca.

Aussitôt le nom de Chris prononcé, Rebecca voit le visage de Drago se fermer. Elle sait que la course à la présidence a mal tourné, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que cela avait pu le toucher. Drago semble toujours si détaché… Et elle n'a plus qu'à se reprocher sa naïveté : elle est pourtant bien placée pour savoir ce que peut dissimuler une froideur apparente.

- Tu as vu ses flyers, dit Drago d'un ton brusque.

Comme Rebecca n'a jamais reculé à la perspective d'une dispute, elle s'apprête à répondre qu'un infâme procédé ne suffit pas à invalider toutes ses idées, mais elle est interrompue par Laurel.

- Si on entrait ? dit-elle. On devrait essayer de rencontrer des gens, se mêler aux conversations.

- Bien sûr, réplique Rebecca, si tu as envie de parler de la vie sexuelle de Ron Wealsey. Parce que je te préviens, c'est à peu près le seul sujet qui occupe tous ces braves gens.

Drago soupire : « Fantastique… »

La parution du numéro spécial de Sorcière Magazine ne l'a pas particulièrement surpris. Il savait que ça arriverait. Le savait depuis le jour où Ron a frappé à sa porte. Même l'interview d'Astoria ne l'a pas vraiment étonné. Il a blessé ses sentiments, elle s'est vengée. Rien que de très normal pour qui la connait.

Non, ce qui l'a pris par surprise, ce sont les témoignages des autres membres de l'asso. Parler à des étrangers de l'un d'entre eux, de sa vie privée… Quelques semaines plus tôt, ce ne serait pas arrivé. Quelques semaines plus tôt, la solidarité aurait été la plus forte. Et c'est lui a brisé cela. Lui, et Chris, et leurs petites rivalités.

- Oh mon dieu, dit soudain Laurel.

- Quoi ? demande Drago.

Mais il n'a pas besoin d'attendre sa réponse. Il lui suffit de suivre son regard. Et il la voit. Hermione Granger. Droite et digne, dans une belle robe d'un rouge éblouissant. Tous les regards sont braqués sur elle, mais elle avance calmement vers l'entrée de la grande salle, accompagnée par Neville Londubat. Drago ne peut guère s'empêcher d'être admiratif. Il sait qu'elle a joué un grand rôle dans la création de ce gala, mais s'il était à sa place, rien au monde ne l'aurait fait sortir de son lit, ni encore moins s'exposer à l'œil public, le jour même de la parution de Sorcière Magazine.

Hermione passe devant eux, sans leur accorder un regard. Et à peine est-elle entrée dans la grande salle, que c'est au tour d'Harry Potter et de Ron Wealsey de faire leur apparition.

- Eh bien, dit Laurel, voilà une soirée qui s'annonce riche en émotions…

**TBC…**

**Voilà, c'était le nouveau chapitre de CACP qui, je le sais, s'est fait attendre. Pardonnez-moi si vous le pouvez. Merci à Crocnodile et à Dissectation dont les récents messages m'ont poussée à finalement terminer ce chapitre.**

**Biz.**

**Messaline.**


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

Ce sont les petits instants qui comptent, dit-on. Ceux qui, mis bout à bout, construisent une vie. Plein de petits bonheurs, plein de petites écorchures qui auront fait de votre existence ce qu'elle est.

Mais il y a aussi les grands événements. Ce fameux matin, cette soirée inoubliable, cette incroyable nuit… ceux dont on se souvient jusque dans les moindres détails, ces quelques heures ou ces quelques minutes qui ont tout changé. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Comme ce soir…

0*0*0*0*0*0

Rébecca est nerveuse, mais n'est pas un de ces pressentiments qui annoncent quelque malheur. Elle ne croit pas à ces choses-là, et même si elle y croyait, elle est bien trop préoccupée à ce moment par sa propre personne, pour être réceptive à un quelconque avertissement magique.

Les circonstances semblent enfin être réunies à son avantage : une robe qui la met assurément en valeur, un environnement dans lequel – même si elle ne l'avouerait que sous la torture – elle est bien plus à son aise qu'au Dylan's ou au Raid, et surtout, une absence complète de concurrence – ces petites écervelées que Laurel traîne toujours après elle en club n'auraient pas passé la porte même si elles avaient essayé. Rébecca est décidée à ne pas laisser passer sa chance.

Mais une demi-heure après son arrivée au gala, sa résolution s'est déjà sérieusement affaiblie. Il n'y a pas à dire, Drago et Laurel forment une équipe de choc. Elle les regarde virevolter de table en table, tantôt charmants, tantôt offensifs, s'adaptant à leurs interlocuteurs comme les petits caméléons de la politique qu'ils sont. Et elle ne peut réprimer une pointe de mépris.

Lorsque Laurel se détache finalement de Drago et se dirige vers bar, Rébecca a un moment d'hésitation. C'est l'occasion, mais elle n'a plus vraiment envie de la saisir. Si elle ne le fait pas, elle sait qu'elle le regrettera demain, mais à cet instant, elle n'est plus d'humeur à séduire.

Rébecca s'interroge encore, lorsqu'elle remarque que Laurel a changé de direction et se dirige maintenant droit vers elle, un sourire dénué de signification sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demande Laurel, de la curiosité dans la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je sais pas… tu me regardes.

Les répliques fusent dans son esprit : « Je te regarde parce que tu es belle », ou bien « Je te regarde toujours, c'est juste la première fois que tu le remarques », ce serait si facile... Laurel rougirait un peu, se demanderait un instant si Rébecca est sincère, puis verrait dans son regard que jamais elle ne l'a été davantage et…

- J'admire votre technique, c'est tout.

- Est-ce un soupçon de désapprobation que j'entends dans ta voix ? demande Laurel, déjà sur la défensive.

Son visage s'est obscurci, elle semble soudain très fatiguée.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée…, commence Rébecca, sur un ton aussi calme et raisonnable que possible.

- Et tu as besoin de me le rappeler maintenant ? interrompt Laurel. Honnêtement, est-ce que c'est trop demander, juste un tout petit peu de soutien ?

Rébecca n'a pas le temps de lui dire que bien sûr elle a tout son soutien, Laurel s'est déjà éloignée.

Drago la happe au passage :

- Hé ! Le chef du DRCCD est là, on pourrait peut-être lui parler de rouvrir les cas des agressions homophobes…

- Pourquoi on fait pas une pause toi et moi ? interrompt Laurel, dissimulant au mieux son agacement, parce qu'au fond, ce n'est pas de la faute de Drago si tout cela l'épuise à ce point. Je vais aller me recoiffer et refaire mon maquillage, pourquoi tu ne vas pas parler à Ron en attendant ? Ca fait une heure qu'il te suit du regard, va régler ça. Et sois gentil avec lui.

Drago s'apprête à répliquer qu'il est toujours gentil, mais Laurel ne l'écoute déjà plus.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Jamais Laurel n'a autant apprécié la solitude des toilettes pour femmes. Tandis qu'elle applique son mascara avec autant de soin que si elle restaurait un tableau de maître, elle sent progressivement son calme se rétablir.

Elle a réagi excessivement à la remarque de Rébecca, elle le sait. Mais elle gère les dissensions depuis ce qui semble être une éternité, et à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelle que Rébecca n'est pas de son côté, pas inconditionnellement en tout cas, la sensation qu'elle se bat seule contre des moulins à vent redouble.

- Laurel…

Les regards des deux femmes se croisent dans le miroir.

- Laurel, je suis désolée, je…

- Non, Becks, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Y'a pas de problème. Tu as des doutes, tu désapprouves, c'est ton droit. Je suis même pas sure de m'approuver moi-même, alors…

Rébecca semble soulagée, un de ses rares sourires éclaire son visage. Laurel reprend son ouvrage minutieux.

- Tu es vraiment très belle ce soir, dit Rébecca d'un ton légèrement incertain.

- Ah, c'est le mascara magique ça. On a presque l'impression que j'ai des cils dignes de ce nom.

Rébecca secoue la tête, presque avec agacement.

- Non… c'est toi, tu es vraiment belle, répète Laurel.

Laurel ferme son mascara et se retourne vers Rébecca. Son expression est de nouveau fermée, illisible.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demande Laurel.

Rébecca est décontenancée un instant : ce n'est pas la réaction qu'elle attendait.

- Parce que je le pense, dit-elle finalement.

- Non, tu ne le penses pas, répond Laurel, presque agressive.

La tension est soudain palpable dans la pièce, et Rébecca n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle a bien pu faire de mal.

- Oublions ça, dit soudain Laurel, d'une voix glaciale. Tu devrais retourner à la fête, faut encore que je me recoiffe.

- Non, s'insurge Rébecca. Pourquoi tu dis que je ne le pense pas ? Si je te le dis c'est que je le pense. Je sais encore mieux que toi ce que je pense ou non.

Laurel a un rire sans joie, presque méchant.

- Ok, dit-elle, je pensais pas qu'on aurait un jour cette conversation, mais puisque c'est toi qui m'y pousses… Tu crois que je vois pas l'incrédulité dans ton regard, à chaque fois qu'une fille me drague ? Tu crois que je ne sens pas la désapprobation à chaque fois que tu me vois manger un muffin ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu penses quand tu montes les escaliers trois fois plus vite que moi : « la vie de Laurel serait tellement plus facile avec 15kilos en moins ! »

Rébecca veut l'interrompre, lui expliquer qu'elle se trompe, mais Laurel ne la laisse pas faire. Elle a l'air à présent vraiment en colère, bien plus que dix minutes plus tôt.

- On est amies, et la plupart du temps, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu es comme ça. Cet idéal de perfection physique est gravé dans ton esprit, et je sais que tu ne comprends pas que ces kilos que tu méprisent tellement font partie de mon identité, autant que ma sexualité. Mais ne vient pas me dire que tu me trouves belle. Je ne sais pas d'où s'est venu, mais je sais que c'est faux.

- Laurel…

- Non, je veux pas en parler davantage. Viens, c'est l'heure des discours. Je ne veux pas rater celui de Drago. Et toi ?

Rébecca suit Laurel hors des toilettes, presque contre son gré, complètement sonnée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Au moment même où les deux jeunes femmes reparaissent dans la Grande Salle, le représentant de l'asso monte sur scène.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? » s'exclame Laurel. « Où est passé Drago ? »

0*0*0*0*0*0

« Si Drago Malefoy s'était trouvé sur cette scène, devant vous tous, il aurait sans doute commencé par vous remercier infiniment de l'honneur que vous lui faisiez de bien vouloir l'associer à cet événement si important pour la cohésion de la communauté sorcière. »

Quelques regards surpris s'échangèrent : imaginaient-ils le léger accent d'ironie dans les propos de ce beau garçon ?

« Il vous aurait parlé de fraternité, d'harmonie, de solidarité, et peut-être, une fois qu'il vous aurait tenu sous le charme de ses belles phrases insipides, se serait-il risqué à effleurer les vrais sujets. Peut-être aurait-il réclamé, très poliment, très prudemment, juste un peu plus d'égalité, un peu plus de droits. »

Quelques murmures inquiets s'élevèrent, mais s'éteignirent bien vite. On voulait savoir où le beau garçon voulait en venir.

« Mais je ne suis pas Drago Malefoy, affirma-t-il avec force. Je ne suis pas ici pour obtenir votre approbation. Je ne suis pas ici pour me perdre en gratitude, pour me jeter comme un affamé sur les miettes de reconnaissance que vous daignez me lancer. Je me fous de votre approbation, et je méprise votre reconnaissance, parce que je vous vois pour ce que vous êtes : des hypocrites qui, terrifiés par la différence, cherchent à la normaliser, qui préfèrent l'effacer plutôt que de l'accepter. »

Le public était comme pétrifié. Il fallait stopper cette infamie. Que faisait la sécurité ?

« Vous vous réunissez un soir par an, et vous affirmez haut et fort que vos points communs sont bien plus nombreux que vos différences. Et vous n'y croyez pas une seconde. Lorsque vous dites qu'un né-moldu et un sang-pur ne sont pas si différents, vous mentez. Lorsque vous affirmez qu'un enfant sorcier et un enfant elfe ont les mêmes besoins, vous mentez. Lorsque vous regardez un gobelin, et que vous prétendez le comprendre, vous mentez. »

Chaque parole du beau garçon était à présent scandée par un cri d'approbation. Qui étaient ces gens qui soutenaient les horreurs que proférait le beau garçon ? Et pourquoi personne ne les arrêtait-il ?

« Drago Malefoy a joué votre jeu, il vous a expliqué qu'être homosexuel ne changeait pas grand-chose, et il vous a menti. Ça change tout. Et vous le savez, comme nous le savons. Mais nous, nous sommes prêts à regarder la vérité en face. »

Peut-être devraient-ils intervenir eux-mêmes ? Mais cela signifiait causer un scandale… Non, impensable ! La sécurité devait l'évacuer en douceur. Mais que faisait la sécurité ?

« Nous sommes sortis de l'obscurité, pleinement conscients des risques que nous prenions. Nous nous sommes confrontés à la haine des réactionnaires, à la violence des homophobes et à l'indifférence de ceux-là même qui étaient censés nous protéger. Nous avons été attaqués, envoyés à l'hôpital et personne n'a cherché à nous faire justice. Mais nous ne reculerons pas. Vous nous avez regardés souffrir dans la plus parfaite indifférence ! Mais sachez bien que puisque vous ne voulez pas vous battre pour nous, nous nous battrons pour nous-mêmes ! »

Chris avait levé un poing vengeur, et des dizaines de cris rauques, presque bestiaux, s'étaient élevés dans la grande salle. Des tables furent précipitées à terre, des tentures furent arrachées avec des hurlements de victoire. Quelques statues, touchées par des sorts, s'écroulèrent à terre dans un fracas épouvantable. Une volonté de pure destruction semblait être née de nulle part. La plupart des invités, d'abord paralysés par la surprise, étaient à présent pris de panique et commençait à se précipiter vers les sorties. Le relatif désordre tourna au chaos le plus complet.

Hermione cherchaient désespérément du regard les responsables, lorsqu'elle se retrouva projetée à terre, sans savoir quelle force l'avait heurtée. Les bruits de verre brisé et les cris de détresse ou de rage se confondaient en un brouhaha insupportable. La plupart des lumières s'étaient éteintes, et l'on ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans trébucher sur une chaise ou une table bousculée, sans glisser sur la nourriture et les bouteilles renversées. Certains couraient dans n'importe quelle direction, cherchant juste à échapper à l'agitation destructrice, d'autres avaient au contraire pris le parti de se battre contre les assaillants et sortaient leur baguette.

Hermione voulut se lever, les arrêter, les empêcher d'aggraver la situation, lorsque deux mains la saisirent par la taille, la remirent tant bien que mal sur ses pieds et cherchèrent à l'entraîner vers la sortie la plus proche :

- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi tout de suite ! s'écria-t-elle.

Mais les bras solides l'enserrèrent avec plus de vigueur encore. Nettoyant le passage devant eux de quelques coups de baguette, le jeune homme leur fit gagner un grand escalier qu'ils gravirent avec précipitation. Au fur et à mesure de leur ascension, le bruit s'amenuisait.

- Il faut qu'on y retourne, il faut qu'on arrête ça ! répétait Hermione, un sanglot dans la voix.

Il ne répondit pas, ouvrit une porte au hasard, et les fit entrer dans un bureau déserté. Le silence était complet. Elle voulut se détacher de lui, lui hurler de ne pas la toucher – comment osait-il la toucher ? – mais elle s'autorisa quelques secondes, quelques secondes de plus à profiter de la présence réconfortante de son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur, les battements de son cœur, juste un peu plus rapides qu'à ordinaire. Puis elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, s'adossa à la porte.

- Les Aurors et la brigade anti-émeutes, sont arrivés, dit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Harry aide comme il peut, ajouta-t-il.

Ses yeux, fixés au sol, refusaient de se poser sur lui.

- Ca va aller, mais il faut que tu restes ici, poursuivit-il. Je crois pas qu'ils aient une cible en tête, mais s'ils en avaient une, ce serait toi.

Elle ne demanda pas pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il disparaisse. Quand elle l'avait vu ce soir, elle avait cru qu'elle avait avancé. Elle n'avait ressenti ni haine, ni colère, ni indignation face à sa présence, juste une infinie tristesse. Et elle avait été fière d'elle. Mais à présent…

Elle n'avait pas posé les yeux sur lui, pas une seconde. Mais elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le voir, elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de l'entendre pour le reconnaître. Juste ses mains sur elle, et son corps l'avait reconnu. C'était si humiliant. Sentir que tout son corps le réclamait, lorsqu'elle comprenait si bien à présent que jamais il ne l'avait vraiment désirée.

- Est-ce que tu es blessée ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et leva les eux sur lui. Elle passa ses mains sur sa robe. Une robe rouge, voyante, pour montrer au monde qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de se cacher… elle était complètement ruinée. Sa coiffure ne devait pas avoir meilleure allure. Et ça la dérangeait, de ne ressembler à rien face à lui… est-ce qu'on pouvait tomber plus bas que ça ?

- Je vais bien. Tu n'as qu'à descendre aider. Je resterai là jusqu'à ce que tout se soit calmé.

Il eut un sourire.

- Je te connais. Tu y retourneras dès que j'aurais le dos tourné.

Elle ne nia pas. Pourtant c'était faux. Elle ne se sentait plus la force d'aller se battre contre qui que ce soit.

Le silence tomba entre eux. Elle le regarda triturer ses doigts, se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, et ne tira aucune satisfaction de son malaise. Elle aurait pu lui poser des questions, sur Malefoy, sur cet enfant qu'ils élevaient déjà ensemble, si on devait croire Sorcière Magazine. Après tout, elle aurait menti en disant que ça lui était égal. Drago Malefoy… Un enfant… ça semblait tellement surréaliste.

- Est-ce que tu me détestes ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Elle eut un sourire désabusé.

- Je t'aime, s'entendit-elle répondre. Je ne sais pas si je te déteste. Je sais que je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle fit un geste de la main, pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage.

- Non. Ne joue pas avec les mots. _Je _t'aime. Et toi, tu m'as utilisée… Je comprends tu sais. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je comprends. Mon amour, il disparaîtra. Mon amitié, tu ne pourras jamais la récupérer. Ma compréhension… c'est tout ce que je peux te donner.

Il hocha doucement la tête, puis s'avança vers la porte, l'ouvrit juste avant de sortir, il ajouta :

- La mienne, d'amitié, tu l'auras toujours.

**TBC…**

**Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore des lecteurs après tout ce temps, mais si c'est le cas, j'en suis très reconnaissante. Plus qu'un (deux ?) chapitre pour tout arranger (ou presque), et je crois pouvoir vous promettre à ce stade que je finirai cette histoire… un jour. **

**Bises,**

**Messaline.**


End file.
